Je serai à toi pour l'éternité
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Winry se désespère du retour des frères Elric, et va tenter le tout pour le tout, apprendre l'alchimie. De son côté Ed n'attend plus rien d'un possible retour vers Shamballa. Pourtant il ignore que des personnes le recherchent activement...EdXWin...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapitre 1 :**Un an après

Un ans…………..Un ans, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant elle ne cessait de penser à lui…Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle devait l'oublier. Mais comment oublier l'être qui vous ait le plus cher ? Chaque jour, elle se raisonnait à l'oublier mais chaque tentatives se termina par un échec. Elle pensait toujours à lui et ne voulait surtout pas oublier ses souvenirs auprès de cet homme…Il lui semblait que c'était hier encore qu'elle le voyait dans cette ville engloutie.

Une jeune fille se trouvait assise près d'un lac les bras appuyer sur ses genoux relevés et fixait le bleu miroitant du lac. Elle avait de beaux longs cheveux couleur or qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu profond ou vous pourriez vous perdre à tout instant. Elle était vêtue d'un robe légère de couleur blanche car c'était l'été. Elle se nommait Winry Rockbell et il se trouvait qu'elle était mécanicienne en auto-mail.

Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues car elle pensait que tout bonheur pour elle était finie, parce qu'il n'était plus là. Un chien se trouvait à côté d'elle et essayer de réconforter sa maîtresse de la manière dont il le pouvait. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'un des genoux de la mécanicienne et la regardait tristement.

Winry avec sa mains essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ces joues, puis posta son regard sur son animal.

- On devrait rentrer sinon mamie va s'inquiéter et puis je dois cesser de penser à lui. Aller Den,on rentre.

Winry se leva et se dirigea vers la maison familiale.

Une fois rentrée, elle eut la bonne surprise de voir que son amie Riza était venue la voir pour prendre un peu de ses nouvelles. Cette femme était blonde avec de jolies yeux ambres. Elle était plus grande que Winry et abhorrait un air sévère. Mais c'était une femme douce et pleine de générosité.

- Bonsoir Winry, alors comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va…C'est gentil d'être passé me voir. Veux-tu rester cette nuit ? Le voyage a dû être long.

- Merci c'est gentil.

Puis Winry prépara le repas avec l'aide de Riza pour que sa grand-mère Pinako puisse se reposer car elle n'en plus très jeune et elle montrait des signes de faiblesses ces derniers temps. Après un dîner qui se fit dans le silence le plus total Winry regagna sa chambre en compagnie de Riza. Toutes les deux s'assirent sur un lit se faisant face l'une à l'autre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce quand finalement Riza décida de l'interrompre.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort pour toi. Tu pense toujours à Ed ?

Pour toute réponse Winry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui, elle pensait toujours à lui et alors. N'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Quel crime y avait-il à ça que d'aimer une personne aussi fort ? Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je……Je n'ai……Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui !!!!!!!!!!! Riza si tu savais quelle est mon agonie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winry se rua alors dans les bras de Riza pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle voulait paraître forte mais elle ne l'était pas…

- J'en peux plus de me cacher pour pleurer….Pourquoi faut-il que je pense encore à lui alors que je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais…Jamais…Mais c'est si dur à admettre…Moi je ne veux pas…Parce qu'il est…….Parce qu'il est l'homme………………L'homme qua j'aime !!!!!!!!

Et Winry pleura de plus belle trempant les vêtements de Riza au passage. Quand ses sanglots s'atténuèrent,elle reprit:

- Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne sur moi ?! J'ai perdu mes parents, Mr Hugues que je considérai comme mon second père et maintenant on m'enlève Al mais surtout…..

Winry ne pu jamais finir sa phrase car les larmes l'en empêchèrent.

Quelque part dans notre monde………

- Ed !! Tu viens !! On va finir par être en retard !! Dépêche toi !!

Le Edward en question était allongé sur un lit les paupières fermées pour pouvoir mieux se remémorer ces souvenirs. Il était grand, ( et oui il a grandi) avait de longs cheveux blonds tiré en queue de cheval. Il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux dorés.

Ed ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

- Ouais j'arrive…

Il se leva, attrapa sa veste et sorti rejoindre son frère qui se prénommait Alphonse. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que son frère, alors qu'il était le plus jeune des deux. Il avait des cheveux court brun et des yeux marrons. Il regarda son frère arriver d'un air sévère.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ça fais dix fois que je t'appelle.

- Désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Pff, toujours dans tes pensées… Tu penses à elle….??

Edward détourna le visage et ne dit pas un mot. Puis après quelques instants…

- Allons y, sinon nous seront en retard et Noah va nous passer un savon.

- Oui.

Les deux frères se mirent en route pour la place centrale de la ville car un grand marché avait lieu ce jour là.

Depuis que Al avait pu rejoindre son frère par la porte, et qu'ils avaient réussi à la détruire, il trouvait que son frère se faisait de plus en plus distant. Perdant même de sa vitalité qui autrefois débordait à tout instant. Il le trouvait beaucoup plus songeur mais il savait très bien sui était la cause de cela. Il comprenait son frère car son monde à lui aussi lui manquait, ainsi que ses amis.

Edward avait dû l'abandonner une seconde fois ce qui attristait encore plus Al. Il savait que Ed souffrait de l'absence de sa mécanicienne car bien qu'il fasse le faux devant son frère; il savait pertinemment les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

Sur le chemin du marché:

- Ed, il y a peut-être un moyen de retourner chez nous tu ne crois pas ??

- Laisse tomber Al, c'est fini. On ne retournera plus jamais dans notre monde… On a détruit la porte et le colonel aussi à l'heure qu'il ait.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution !! Je peux pas croire que l'on soit bloquer ici !! On est pas de ce monde !!

- Il faudra que tu t'y fasses parce que c'est la triste réalité.

- Ça na te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre comme ça !! Remus toi un peu !! Où est passé ta joie de vivre ?!

- Al c'est bon tais toi !!!!!!!!!

- Mais grand frère !!

- Il y a pas de "mais" on est coincé ici et c'est tout !!! T'as compris !! On verra plus jamais notre monde, ni mamie Pinako, ni même Winry !!!!!!!!!!

A ces mots notre jeune fullmetal fit demi-tour et parti en courant pour ne pas montrer l'état de détresse qu'il éprouvait.

Il se sentait si vide… Il n'éprouvait plus de joie…Plus rien…A part le remords…Il l'avait abandonné…Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça à nouveau alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait…Non !! Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Mais avait-il eu le choix ?

Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement remarquant qu'il était au cœur d'un bois. Il s'appuya contre un chêne et se laissa glisser le long du tronc.

" Comment pourrais-je te revoir un jour ?? Tu me manques déjà…Quels sont ses sentiments qui me rongent à ton égard ? Pourquoi je me sens si perdu et si désemparé ?? J'espère simplement que tu vas bien et que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…"

A Amestri….

Winry venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Riza après avoir pleurer près d'une heure. Celle-ci l'avait consolé tant bien que mal et à présent, elle regagnait le salon pour pouvoir parler à Pinako. La vieille femme était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre. Quand elle vit Riza, elle ferma son livre et fit signe à la militaire de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Celle-ci s'exécuta, puis engagea la conversation après un certain temps.

- Votre petite fille est vraiment désespérée. J'ai eu du mal à la consoler.

- (soupir)…Je sais que c'est dur pour elle et je sais aussi qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'inquiète pour elle mais…Elle est si triste. Il n'y a pas un jour où elle ne pleure pas. De plus, je me fais vieille, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore la force de résister longtemps….Voulez-vous bien veiller sur elle si il m'arrive quelque chose car qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. J'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par vouloir mettre fin à ces jours…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai soin d'elle.

C'est ma première fics alors soyez pas trop dur avec moi…Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des commentaires SVP.


	2. Chapter 2

-1J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira...Désolé pour les fautes mais je n'arrive jamais à me relire sans qu'il ait encore quelques fautes ". En plus j'ai horreur de ça mais je suis vraiment navrée de mes maladresses.

Maintenant place au chapitre 2...

**Chapitre 2 : Les décisions**

A Resembool...

C'était une journée ensoleillée et Winry travaillait dans son atelier comme à son habitude. Pendant ce temps, Riza en profita pour appeler son supérieur Roy Mustang.

- Non, elle ne va pas bien de tout...Hier soir elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras...Elle...Elle souffre de son absence...Il faut faire quelque chose et vite !! Sa grand-mère est malade et Winry l'ignore, c'est pour ça qu'il faut à tout prix ramener Ed !! Elle aura besoin de lui pour surmonter les épreuves qui l'attende...J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse un bêtise sur un coup de tête.

- Malheureusement mes recherches n'avancent pas beaucoup, j'ai beau étudier les rapports de Edward et le bibliothèque de centrale, je ne trouve absolument rien...Je ne vois pas comment les ramener.

- Je pense qu'elle devrait être au courant de vos recherches peut-être que ça l'aiderai à aller mieux.

- Non, n'y songez surtout pas !! On lui ferait encore plus de mal en lui faisant des faux espoirs. Je vais trouver un moyen, je le jure !! Comme ça j'effacerai un peu l'erreur que j'ai commise le jour où j'ai assassiné ses parents à Ishbal...

- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix...

- Si et malheureusement j'ai pris la mauvaise décision, et les cauchemars qui me hantent chaque nuits me le rappelle.

- Je vais devoir vous laissez Winry m'appelle...J'espère que vous trouverez vite une solution.

- Je l'espère aussi. Au revoir colonel.

- Au revoir.

Riza raccrocha le combiné et partie rejoindre Winry dans son atelier.

Pendant ce temps à Munich...

Al venait de rejoindre Noah sur la place du marché. Et celle-ci découvrie à sa grande surprise que Ed manquait à l'appel. Al semblait quelque peu irrité.

- Tiens, où est ton frère je croyais que vous deviez venir me voir ensemble ?

- Je viens de me brouiller avec lui, alors excuse moi mais c'est de ma faute si il n'est pas là.

- Puis-je au moins connaître le sujet de votre dispute ?

- ...

- Votre monde je pari ?

- Oui. Grand frère a complètement déraillé. Il n'essaie même plus de trouver une solution pour rejoindre notre monde. Je ne le comprend pas, ce n'est pas son genre de baisser les bras à la première difficulté.

- Il se trouve peut-être bien ici, tu ne crois pas ?

- Laisses moi en douter si tu veux mon avis. Au contraire, il souffre de ne plus voir les personnes qu'ils aiment.

- Mais il t'a toi !!! Et puis je suis là aussi !!

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant...Lui...Il a une autre personne dans son cœur...

- C'est cette jeune fille blonde n'est ce pas ?

- (surpris)...Co...Comment tu connais Win...Winry ??? Il t'en a déjà parlé ?!!

- Non, je...je l'ai vu dans ses rêves...

- Je vois...Bon, c'est pas tout, il faut que je t'aide à tout déballer maintenant.

- Oui, merci.

Al et Noah disposèrent alors divers objets sur un stand pour les vendre. Noah depuis quelque temps arrivait à mieux se faire accepter dans la société, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Al et elle s'entendait à merveille, d'ailleurs Al la considéré comme ça meilleure amie et sa confidente la plus précieuse car même avec son frère il avait du mal à communiquer. 

Edward était toujours dans la forêt et rêvassait. Son frère avait raison, il se laissait abattre à la première difficulté pourtant il avait connu pire...Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?!! Il n'aimait pas ce monde, ce n'en pas le sien !! Il devait reprendre espoir et y croire de toute son âme : il devait forcément y avoir une solution !! Oui !! Et il la trouverai !!

- Tu à raison Al, il faut qu'on retourne chez nous quelque en soit le prix à payer...Je reviendrai Winry, je te le promet...Et cette fois ci tu pleureras de joie parce que je serais là pour veiller sur toi et te protéger...

Ed se releva et pris la direction de la ville. Puis il alla à la bibliothèque une énième fois, pour voir si il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à propos d'autres mondes qui existeraient. 

Le dernier client partie, Winry décida d'aller se faire couler un bain car elle avait eu une dure journée.

Une fois dans son bain...

" Est-ce que c'est bien la peine ce que je fais...?? Je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule...Et je ne veux pas demander à Riza ou à Mustang...Je veux me débrouiller seule, pourtant...Ed a sûrement du laisser un indice. Mais quoi ? Et mamie qui me parait de plus en plus faible, que me cache-t-elle ? Je me fais du souci pour elle... "

Un peu plus tard, elle alla dans sa chambre et commença à étudier un livre. Ce n'en pas un livre facile à comprendre puisqu'il s'agissait d'alchimie !!

- Mais comment Ed et Al ont-ils pu comprendre un truc pareil ?! C'est du chinois cette alchimie !!

Soudain, on frappa à sa porte, Winry attrapa son livre et le jeta sous son lit. Puis elle se précipita sur son lit et attrapa un magazine pour faire style qu'elle lisait.

- Euh...Entrez !

Riza entra dans la pièce et regarda son amie.

- J'aurai juré que tu parlais d'alchimie, il y a deux minutes.

- Moi ?! Non, pas du tout !! Je ne comprend rien à l'alchimie, c'en sûrement le vent que tu as du entendre.

- Pourtant il n'y a pas de vent ce soir...

- Bah, la maison est peut-être hanter qui sait."Je m'enfonce toute seule là !"

- Bon le dîner est près tu descends ?

- Oui j'arrive.

- Au fait, il faut que je retourne à Central demain, tu veux venir y faire un tour.

- Je ne sais pas...Il y a l'atelier à tenir et...

- Ta grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle pouvait s'en charger quelques jours seule. Et puis ça te fera un peu de vacances. Ça fais combien de temps que tu en as pas prise ?

- Euh...

- Donc tu viens avec moi demain à Central. Comme ça tu pourras te changer les idées et arrêter de broyer du noir.

Après le dîner, Winry prépara sa valise car demain elle partait à six heure du matin pour Central.

Une fois dans son lit, elle songea à Ed...

" Je me demande ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il devient...J'espère qu'il va bien et son frère aussi...C'est décidé j'apprendrai l'alchimie coûte que coûte !! Même si il faut que j'abandonne ma passion !! Je vous retrouverai et tant pis si je dois chercher toute ma vie !! "

Puis, après une dernière pensée pour son chère Ed, elle fini par s'endormir.

A Central,

- Colonel Mustang, nous allons fermer alors s'il vous plait je vous demande pour la dernière fois de partir.

- Laissez moi encore cinq minutes.

- Colonel !! Ça fais dix fois que vous dites ça !! Il est bientôt une heure du matin !! Vous devriez aller vous couchez !! Ne travaillez vous donc pas demain matin.

- Si mais cette recherche est plus importante à mes yeux !!

- Alors prenez tous les livres dont vous avez besoin et partez !! Vous les ramènerez lorsque vous aurez fini !!

- Très bien je m'en vais.

Il rassembla ses affaires, enfila sa veste et mit sous son bras les livres qu'il empruntait.

- J'essaierai de le ramener au plus vite.

Il traversa la bibliothèque, se dirigea vers sa voiture, puis alla chez lui. Durant le trajet...

- Chers frères Elric, je vous promet que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous ramenez près de Winry. C'est une promesse et je la tiendrai, vous avez ma parole.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt pour le prochain...Et laissez des commentaires, SVP.__


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Merci pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu , ça me touche énormément car j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre cette fics, parce que je trouve que j'ai pas de talent dans l'écriture même si j'adore ça.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Désolé pour le titre mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée et c'est pour ça qu'il est si nul. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 3 : Un moyen pour rentrer chez nous…**

Quelque part dans la gare de Central,

- Ha !! Enfin arrivé !! Je commençais à m'impatienter !! J'aime venir te voir à Resembool mais je déteste le train.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir mener jusqu'à Central.

- Il fallait bien que tu te changes les idées un peu. Sors, vois du monde, ça te fera beaucoup de bien. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, le sourire te vas tellement mieux, et je suis sûre que les frères Elric m'approuveraient.

Winry sourie timidement avant de devenir écarlate. Puis elle détourna les yeux de Riza pour essayer de dissimuler son trouble. Car elle se souvenait que Ed lorsqu'ils étaient tout jeune lui avait dit qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait car son sourire était franc et sincère.

Après un léger silence, Winry hésita à réengager la conversation, mais elle se décida quand même à prendre la parole:

-Bon, je vais aller voir Mme Hugues dans la matinée, Elyssia a du grandir depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu…Mais est-ce que ça te déranges si je prend une douche chez toi avant d'aller les voir ?

- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Toutes les deux sortirent de la gare et à leur grande surprise, Roy les attendait. Il semblait quelque peu fatigué (après la nuit blanche qu'il venait de faire), mais lorsqu'il vit Riza son cœur se mit à battre très vite et, il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher son plus beau sourire. Celle-ci en croisant son regard se mit tout de suite au garde à vous.

- Repos Colonel, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas en service.

- Euh, o…oui, pardon.

Riza d'un geste maladroit abaissa son bras, puis pencha la tête en direction du sol et rougit quelque peu. Winry sourit en voyant son amie si gênée. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Roy car elle éprouvait la même chose lorsqu'elle était auprès de Ed.

Mais elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs avec Edward lorsque Roy lui parla:

- Bonjour Winry. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort car des gens souffrent beaucoup plus que moi en ce moment…Alors je vais bien.

- Bon, j'ai fait appeler une voiture qui vous ramènera chez vous. Moi, je dois aller au QG.

- D'ailleurs, n'êtes vous pas en retard Colonel ?

A l'étonnement de Roy, c'était Riza qui venait de prendre la parole, mais il ne laissa pas voir sa joie. " Elle s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Alors là tu peux être sûr que je vais en profiter !! "

- Oui, mais si celle qui me remet à ma place de temps en temps n'est pas là en ce moment alors je suis perdu…

Riza rougit pour la seconde fois en l'espace de cinq minutes.

- Colonel ! Je ne…Je ne crois pas…que….que…

- Allons, détendez-vous Colonel je plaisante même si ce que je dit est en parti vrai.

Une voiture se gara près d'eux, ce qui mit fin à la discussion pour le plus grand plaisir de Riza, qui était rouge tomate. Roy, très gentleman s'avança vers la voiture et leur ouvrit la portière arrière.

- Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien…(il fit le geste qui convient dans ces circonstances)

Winry éclata de rire en croisant le regard de plus en plus gêné de Riza, puis elle monta dans la voiture suivit par Riza. Roy referma la portière et s'écarta de quelques pas. La voiture démarra puis s'éloigna vers le centre ville sous le regard de Roy qui abordait un large sourire.

- Vous tomberez sous mon charme cher Colonel…

Un peu plus tard, Riza ouvrait la porte de son petit appartement, que Winry trouva absolument magnifique. Il avait de très grandes fenêtres qui laissaient la lumière entrer et il y avait de nombreuses plantes dans le salon. Il y avait peu de meubles mais c'en un endroit très accueillant.

- J'ai une chambre d'amie à droite au fond du couloir, installes toi là-bas. La salle de bain est la porte tout au bout du couloir. Moi, je dois passer un coup de fil.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Winry alla dans sa chambre, posa sa valise sur le lit, l'ouvrit et en retira des vêtements. Ensuite, elle alla prendre une douche. Entre temps, Riza…

- Alors ? Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose depuis hier ?

- Non, pas vraiment…Je sais juste qu'il nous faut une source assez puissante pour ouvrir la porte…Mais je ne sais pas quoi utiliser…

- Les rapports de Ed ne mentionnent-ils vraiment rien ?

- Non, il n'y a pas un mot…J'espère seulement qu'ils verront ce que je leur ai laissé pour qu'ils continuent de leur côté à chercher.

Plus tard, Winry se rendit chez les Hugues, quand Elyssia la vit, elle lui sauta au cou et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à qu'elle parte. Après, Winry alla se recueillir sur la tombe de Mr Hugues. Elle y déposa quelques œillets puis s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

- Vous me manquez tellement…Je vous considérai comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous soyez assassiné ? Vous étiez si bon…

Winry sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les refoula péniblement.

- Je ne sais pas si…Je me sens tellement…J'ai besoin de vous mais vous n'êtes pas là !! J'ai besoin que vous me disiez quoi faire …Dois-je continuer l'entreprise complètement débile que je me suis donnée ?!! Je ne sais pas si je dois poursuivre mes efforts en alchimie…Car j'ai peur…peur que ça ne marche pas mais pourtant je veux continuer…J'ai pris cette décision peut-être trop vite !!…Mais…Je voudrais tellement le revoir…AIDEZ MOI !!!

Les larmes de Winry à ce moment là furent les plus fortes et elle sanglota longtemps mais personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

A Munich,

Cela faisait deux jours que Ed passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque sans rien trouver. Il avait beau lire et relire les livres les plus étranges, il ne trouvait pas de solution. A présent, il lisait un livres sur des légendes qui peuplaient les pays de l'Est de l'Europe. Mais rien ne mentionnait l'existence d'un autre monde où l'alchimie régnait en maître.

Quand vint l'heure d'aller déjeuner, il rejoignit son frère et Noah sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Il affichait un air maussade ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère. Ed leur fit un signe en geste de salut et s'assit en face d'eux. Il soupira et croisa le regard de son frère.

- Tu es parti tôt ce matin, où étais-tu ?

- Euh……..Un peu partout…Je promenais…

- Tu mens mal grand frère…Dis moi !! Tu es à la recherche d'un moyen pour rentrer chez nous c'est ça ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose !! Dis nous le, on a le droit d'être au courant !!!

- En quoi ça te regardes !!! C'est mon problème ok ?!! C'est à moi de trouver une solution puisque c'est à cause de moi si tu es ici !!

- Ça va t'énerves pas. Je voulais juste savoir…

- Ok, excuse moi, mais en ce moment je suis un peu à cran.

- Je vois ça mais tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Mais ça m'énerve parce que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve pas de moyen…Al….Je crois que…que l'on va devoir rester ici encore longtemps…peut-être toute notre vie…

- Ah !! Recommence pas avec ça !!!!!! Tu m'avais promis de te battre.

- Je sais mais…

- Je t'interdis d'abandonner !! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi !!! Et je te ferai pas de cadeau !!!!

Ed en voyant l'air déterminé et sévère de son frère esquissa un sourire. Son petit frère s'inquiétait pour lui et cela le touchait profondément, même si il ne le montra pas. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'en pas tout seul lors de cette épreuve et qu'il pouvait compter sur son frère, mais aussi sur Noah.

Al remarqua que son frère avait sourit et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu un sourire de toi.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!!

- Rien.

Al lui sourit, Edward gêné détourna les yeux et regarda deux petits garçons qui jouaient avec une petite fille. Mais celle-ci trébucha et se mit à pleurer. Les deux petits se ruèrent vers elle pour voir sa blessure au genoux. Ed en voyant cette scène se précipita vers la fillette. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et tamponna la plaie avec. La petite fille sanglotait mais elle regarda Ed faire, sans rien dire.

- Voilà, c'est fini. Vous deux faites attention à elle.

- Oui, monsieur.

Le plus grand des deux garçons tendit sa main à la petite pour l'aider à se relever, puis ils partirent jouer plus loin, main dans la main. Le petit dernier les suivait péniblement en arrière et leur criait un "attendez moi !!".

Ed souria, cette scène lui avait rappelé de vieux souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié avec le temps. En effet, lorsqu'il devait avoir cinq ou six ans et qu'il jouait avec son frère et Winry dans la plaine. Celle-ci était tombée d'une pente et s'était blessée au genoux comme la petite. A la douleur, celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer et Ed s'était précipité pour la consoler. Alors, il l'avait prise par la main et l'avait ramener chez Mamie Pinako afin qu'elle puisse être soigné. En récompense Winry lui avait fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

Ed resta quelque temps perdu dans ses pensées, puis rejoignit son frère et Noah à la terrasse.

Le soir, Al alla se coucher tôt pendant que son frère partait encore étudier à la bibliothèque pour faire sans doute une nuit blanche.

Al, de son côté, était allongé sur son lit, les bras au dessous de la tête et songeait à un moyen pour rentrer.

" Je me demande si Mustang a vraiment détruit la porte…Est-ce qu'il cherche lui aussi un moyen pour nous ramener ? Et Winry dans tout ça ? Que devient-elle ? Elle était si triste quand Ed a disparu, alors le perdre une seconde fois……Nous la faisons souffrir sans vraiment le vouloir et, c'est ce qui doit sans doute rendre malheureux Ed et l'énerver par la même occasion. Lui, qui s'était juré de ne plus la faire pleurer. J'aurais tant aimer qu'il lui dise la vérité sur ses sentiments…Même si, je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais le reconnaître devant moi, il tient beaucoup à elle…Elle doit lui manquer énormément, déjà qu'à moi elle me manque beaucoup…Si seulement, je pouvais trouver le moyen de ramener Ed auprès de Winry…Peut-être se déciderait-il à enfin lui parler…Elle est la seule qui puisse le rendre heureux…"

Al se leva, s'habilla et décida de retourner dans le lieu où la porte avait été détruite dans l'espoir de trouver un indice pour retourner chez eux. Noah, qui tricotait dans un fauteuil, leva la tête quand elle entendit Al sortir de sa chambre. Celui-ci attrapa son manteau et l'enfila.

- Je dois sortir…

- Mais, où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? Tu vas à la bibliothèque rejoindre ton frère ?

- Euh…Non, pas vraiment…Je…J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour…Dis à mon frère de ne pas m'attendre…Je risque de rentrer tard…Ne t'inquiètes pas…A plus tard.

Al sortie de l'appartement et se dirigea dans les ruelles sombres, désertes et silencieuses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Une lueur d'espoir ?**

Al parcourait très vite les rues silencieuses de Munich où seul ses pas raisonnaient, ce qui le rendait assez nerveux. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce monde et ne voulait plus y rester. Il devait trouver une solution et celle-ci se trouvait peut-être à la villa de professeur Haushofer qui avait créer l'église de Thulé. Il voulait une réponse et il en obtiendrait une coûte que coûte, même si ça devait prendre du temps. Sa détermination était sans limite et totale.

Après une demi-heure, il ,se trouva devant l'église qui tombait en ruine, suite à l'explosion de la porte. Il pénétra lentement dans l'entrée: tout avait été ravagé par les flammes et les explosions. Les murs tenaient encore, on ne sait comment: ils étaient fissurés ou délabrés. Tout le reste n'était des cendres. Cela ne ressemblait plus à une église mais à un crématoire.

Alphonse se dirigea vers la salle principale. Dans celle-ci, des centaines d'armures étaient éparpillées et partiellement brûlées. Des débris jonchaient le sol, un peu partout. Certaines colonnes qui soutenaient la pièce étaient tombées suite à l'explosion. Le cercle de transmutation qui avait ramener Ed quelques heures dans son monde d'origine était à moitié effacé.

Al zigzaguait entre les décombres à la recherche d'un indice. Après une énième tentative qui fut vaine, il s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre une colonne et croisa ses bras. Il était terriblement déçu car sa recherche n'avait abouti à rien.

- Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose ! C'est pas possible, on peut pas rester coincer ici !!!!!!!

Al qui était d'une nature assez calme, s'emporta contre une armure. Il la frappa violement avec son poing gauche. Son casque se décrocha de son corps et atterrit aux pieds de Al. Il regarda la tête, puis la saisit et l'observa encore quelques instants. C'était le casque de l'armure dans laquelle il avait était scellé pendant près de six ans. A ce moment des souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit. Il se souvint de son voyage avec son frère et de leurs aventures, plus ou moins périlleuses. Puis, il posa le casque à côté de lui, et s'approcha du reste du corps…Il le fixa un longuement lui aussi, ensuite il s'agenouilla, et fit parcourir ses doigts sur le métal froid. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le seau de sang rattachant son âme à cette armure.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il regardait l'armure de l'intérieur, il y trouva un petit morceau de papier à moitié consumé. Il le prit, le déplia et l'examina…

- Mais c'est…

Entre temps, Ed se balançait sur sa chaise, un crayon coincé entre son nez et ses lèvres. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait le plafond.

" Ces légendes n'ont aucun rapport avec mon monde…Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir comment faire ? Ça m'énerve !! J'en ai marre de ce monde, de cette guerre qui se prépare ! Je veux pas que mon frère soit tué à cause de cela…J'en ai ras le bol !!!"

Ed se leva d'un geste vif de sa chaise ce qui eu pour conséquence de la faire tomber. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui car il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit vu que c'est une bibliothèque. Il la ramassa et sortit rapidement de la salle avant de se faire engueuler par la bibliothécaire. Une fois dans la rue, il décida de se rendre dans un parc pour pouvoir méditer. Une fois arrivée, il s'assit sur un banc et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était magnifiquement étoilé, ce qui lui rappelait Resembool, mais aussi Winry…Ses yeux, sa peau si douce, ses cheveux dorés flottant sous la brise légère, tout lui manquait…Même les coups de clef anglaise !! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre contre lui…Mais elle était si loin…

- Qui sait ce que tu deviens…Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai caché la vérité…Et aujourd'hui je le regrette tellement…J'aurai dû te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur…Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai joué les lâches et…Je me défile à chacun de tes regards car j'ai peur de t'avoir déçu…Je ne te mérite pas comme amie…Je te fais souffrir et pourtant je sais que tu m'attends encore…Tu m'as toujours attendu…Je suis un abruti !! Tu as toujours là pour moi et je jouait les gros durs qui peuvent se débrouiller seuls. Mais…Je ne suis pas comme ça…Je…J'ai besoin de te voir !! Tu….Tu…Tu me manque terriblement !!!

Edward ferma les yeux, non il n'allait pas pleurer !! Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Si il devait pleurer, alors il le ferait dans les bras de Winry et pas dans celle d'une autre.

Un vent glacial se leva, Ed avait froid. Il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Son frère allait finir par s'inquiété.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Noah l'attendait toujours, mais elle s'était assoupis dans son fauteuil et le feu s'était éteint. Ed sans faire de bruit lui mit une couverture sur les épaules et pris du bois pour rallumer le feu. Alors que la braise commençait à apparaître, Noah se réveilla dans un gémissement.

- Edward ?

Ed se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit. Puis, il se leva et se jeta dans un autre fauteuil dans un soupir.

- Ça ne va pas ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ?

- Non, pas le moindre indice…Et ça commence à m'énerver ! J'ai promis à Al qu'on allait rentrer chez nous mais….Je ne vois pas comment…Le seul moyen était la porte…

- Ne désespère pas, te connotation bien, je suis persuadée que tu va trouver quelque chose…

- Merci.

- Et puis, il y a cette…

- Hein ? Cette quoi ?

- Cette fille, Winry…

Ed ne dit rien, et regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Son visage était mélancolique et rempli de tristesse. Il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs, auprès d'elle…

Un peu plus tard, Ed s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, et Noah le contemplait avec un grand sourire. Dieu qu'elle le trouvait beau !! Mais son cœur appartenait à une autre…Dans son sommeil, Ed se mit à parler…

- Win…Winry….Pardonne…Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas….Tu es tout……Ne me laisse pas….Winry je t'…………..J'ai besoin……Winry…..

Noah en entendant ces paroles sentie les larmes monter à ses yeux, il ne pensait pas à elle…Il en aimait une autre, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il l'oubli. Elle ne portait pas Winry dans son cœur car elle faisait souffrir Ed par son absence.

Winry était à présent à Dublith, où elle avait rendu visite à Sigus, le mari du maître des frères Elric. Mme Izumi était morte il y a un peu plus d'un an car elle avait perdu la moitié de ses organes intérieurs suite à une transmutation humaine qui avait échoué.

Winry était allée sur la tombe de Izumi déposer un bouquet de fleurs. Puis, son regard se porta un peu plus loin, à l'endroit où elle avait rencontrer Wrath l'année précédente. Elle s'en approcha et y trouva une vis. Elle le prit et le regarda attentivement. Il avait appartenu à Wrath…C'était les mêmes que ceux de Ed. A cette pensées, les larmes lui vinrent mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer;

Ensuite, elle retourna à Central pour continuer à étudier l'alchimie.

Al arriva en courant dans l'appartement et il manqua de se prendre la porte d'entrée en pleine figure.

- Ed !!! Ed !!!! Grand frère !!! ED !!!!!!!!!! GRAND FRERE !!!!!!!!!!!

Edward se réveilla en sursaut et chercha son frère. Al déboula dans le salon à bout de souffle. Ed bailla, se frotta les yeux et lança un regard noir à son frère. Puis, il regarda l'horloge: trois heures du matin.

- Et c'est maintenant que t'arrives !!! Où tu étais passé ?!!

- Grand Frère c'est pas le moment !! Je…J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Regarde !! Lis et tu comprendras !!

Al lui tendit le bout de papier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Ed le prit et le lu. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement. Il relut plusieurs fois le message n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Puis, il finit par dire…

- Le colonel !! C'est pas possible…Où tu as trouvé ça ?!

- Je me suis rendu chez le professeur Haushofer et j'ai trouvé ça là-bas…Une chance que l'explosion ne l'est pas détruit !! Ed on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous !!! C'est merveilleux !!! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !!!

- Oui, apparemment, il y a un moyen et Mustang le cherche…

Effectivement, le mot provenait de Mustang et disait ceci:

Cher Ed,

J'espère que ce message te permettra de continuer à trouver un moyen de revenir parmi nous, car vois-tu je n'ai pas eu la force de détruire la porte…Tu vas sans doute hurler en apprenant cela, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te couper à jamais de ton monde et de tes amis. Te connaissant, je suis certain que tu vas finir par revenir…Tu es doué comme personne d'autres…Et puis, il y a cette mécanicienne qui t'attends depuis tout ce temps…De mon côté je cherche comment vous ramener mais il faut également que tu continus à chercher… Ne désespère surtout pas….Je vous jure de vous ramener. J'espère que l'on se reverra très bientôt…

Mustang

La lettre se terminait ainsi. Ed n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était abasourdi. Mustang le recherchait et il dû admettre que cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ed prit un air déterminé et regarda son frère.

- Al, on va retourner chez nous.

Alphonse sourit et acquiesça d'un signe d'approbation.

Pendant ce temps, Winry avait pris le tarin avec Riza pour retourner à Resembool. Une fois arrivée, elles partirent vite à la maison des Rockbell. A leur grande surprise ni Mamie Pinako, ni Den ne les accueillirent, ce qui était anormal. Winry eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle lâcha sa valise et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La pièce était sombre, soudain, Winry vit son chien qui reniflait un corps…Un corps était étendu par terre…Winry le reconnu de suite et se rua vers lui, suivit de près par Riza.

- MAMIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci d'avance à ceux qui laissent des commentaires.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Salut à tous !!!

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce chapitre qui est un peu triste.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5: Quand le destin s'en mêle…**

Winry se s'agenouilla devant sa grand-mère qui était évanouie et lui relava la tête. Elle toucha son front, celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre. Winry se tourna vers Riza qui regardait la grand-mère d'un air très inquiet.

- Il faut aller chercher un médecin et vite.

- Oui !! Vas y je m'occupe de ta grand-mère !

- Mais je peux pas la laisser !!!

- Toi seule connais les médecins de la région, je veillerai sur elle ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord, je vous la confie.

Winry se releva, donna sa grand-mère à Riza et partie au pas de course à la recherche d'un médecin. Sur le chemin, les pensées de Winry s'entremêlaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle ? N'avait-elle pas droit de connaître un peu le bonheur ? Sa grand-mère était malade !! Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. C'était sa seule famille !! La dernière personne chère à ses yeux qui lui restait. Elle ferait tout pour la sauver, elle se l'était jurée.

Soudain, il se mit à pleuvoir et Winry fut rapidement trempée jusqu'au os, mais elle continua son chemin. Il lui fallait un médecin et elle en trouverai un.

Pendant ce temps, Riza avait amener Pinako dans son lit et lui avait posé un gant sur le front pour essayer de faire descendre la fièvre. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle composa alors le numéro du QG. Puis…

- Oui, il faut que vous veniez le plus rapidement possible. Je crains que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en sorte pas….Et Winry va avoir besoin de soutien…Venez vite !!

- Très bien, je prend le prochain train pour Resembool, lui répondit Roy.

Riza raccrocha le combiné et retourna auprès de Pinako, celle-ci était anormalement essoufflé. Son pouls était rapide. Riza tourna la tête vers le fenêtre et vit la pluie tomber.

" Dépêche toi Winry !! Ta grand-mère est de plus en plus mal !! J'ai peur que cette fois-ci ça lui soit fatal. Winry !!"

Winry parcourait tout le village à la recherche du Docteur Shingo, mais il restait introuvable. Elle alla chez lui, personne ne répondit, elle alla alors au marché, personne ne l'avait vu. Elle fit tout le tour de Risembool, et commençais à désespérer de ne pas trouver cet homme. Soudain, elle l'aperçue dans le cimetière. Elle se précipita vers lui à bout de souffle.

- Docteur !!! Il faut que vous veniez avec moi et vite !!! Ma…Ma grand-mère.

Tout à coup, Winry s'immobilisa, le docteur Shingo regardait la tombe de ses parents. Il était assez âgé, il avait des cheveux gris coiffé ,en queue de cheval, avait des petits yeux marrons et d'énormes cernes, qui montrait sa vieillesse et sa fatigue.

L'homme se tourna vers Winry et la reconnu dès le premier instant, elle ressemblait trop à sa mère…

- Docteur ! Je vous en pris, venez !!! Ma grand-mère est…

- Pinako ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Le docteur avait prit une voix soudainement très inquiète.

- Ma grand-mère…Je…Je l'ai retrouvé évanouie avec de la fièvre…Vite…

- Ça maladie à donc reprit le dessus.

- Ça maladie ???!! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- On a pas le temps de discuter, je te raconterai sur le chemin, vite allons y !!!

Winry et le docteur partirent le plus vite possible chez les Rockbell. La pluie était de plus en plus forte…Winry laissa alors couler ses larmes car on ne ferait pas la différence entre les gouttes de pluie et ses pleurs. Elle était terrorisée, sa grand-mère était malade. Et elle ne lui avait rien dit car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle se doutait que c'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle s'inquiétais déjà pour Ed.

" Quelle idiote !! Je n'ai rien vu, car j'étais trop préoccupée par Edward…Et si je la perd elle aussi…Que deviendrai-je ? Je ne veux pas rester seule…Mamie ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…"

Ed grâce au message de Mustang était déterminé plus que jamais. Il retournerai dans son monde, puis irai voir celle qui lui manquait le plus. Là, peut-être il prendrai son courage à deux mains pour se déclarer. Mais, pour l'instant il était occuper à chercher comment pouvoir revenir.

Ed faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre sous le regard de son frère. Celui-ci à force de voir tourner son grand frère commençais à avoir le tournis.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger cinq minutes ! Tu me donnes le tournis.

- Mais, je peux pas !! Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose !!

Il s'assit sur son lit, à côté de son frère et pris sa tête entre ses mains pour pouvoir réfléchir. Al le regardait toujours.

- Tu trouveras j'en suis persuadé !

- Oui, mais j'aimerai trouver au plus vite, je veux partir avant que la guerre n'explose…Et puis, j'en ai assez de ce monde…

- Je sais et moi aussi…

Al s'étala sur le lit de son frère et contempla le plafond pour se concentrer. Après un long silence, Ed prit la parole.

- Attends, il y a peut-être une solution…

- Laquelle ?

- Quand je suis arrivé à Munich, papa s'y trouvait déjà…

- Et alors ? Je vois pas le rapport ?

- Papa a dû prendre un appartement pour effectuer ses recherches pour me ramener donc, il a dû prendre des notes sur ceux qu'il avait trouvé…

- En définitive, tu veux dire que peut-être la solution se trouve dans les recherches de papa ?

- Oui !! Je vais aller me renseigner pour savoir où il habitait.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Restes ici avec Noah.

- Mais !

- Non, Al, j'y vais seul. Toi veilles sur Noah, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui arriver.

Ed prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Ensuite, il alla voir le sergent Hugues (désolé mais je sais pas comment il s'appelle dans notre monde) qui lui indiqua le bureau des renseignements sur les voyageurs qui vivent à Munich. Ed avait vraiment espoir qu'on pourrait lui dire où avait vécu son père, les derniers mois avant sa mort.

Une femme avec un visage grave, les cheveux tirés en arrière accueillit Ed. Elle lui parla d'un ton sec.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerai savoir si vous aviez des renseignements sur un certain Hohenheim Elric.

- Hohenheim dites-vous ? Veuillez patienter deux minutes.

Le femme se leva et se dirigea vers des tiroirs qui étaient remplis de millier de dossiers. Ed resta bouche bée devant toute cette paperasse. Au bout de cinq minute, le femme revint avec un dossier dans la main.

- Van Hohenheim, avez-vous dit ?

- Oui !

- Voilà son dossier mais je ne peux pas vous le remettre.

- QUOI ?!!!!! Pourquoi ??!!

- Il faut avoir un lien de parenté avec lui pour que je puisse vous remettre le dossier.

- Bé ça tombe bien, puisque je suis son fils.

- Vous vous prénommez comment jeune homme ?

- Edward Elric.

- Bon, je veux bien vous croire, en plus vous ressemblez beaucoup à cet homme.

- Alors ?

- Voilà, le dossier de votre père, voulez vous bien signer ce formulaire ?

Ed prit le stylo que lui tendait la femme et signa là où elle lui montrait. Puis, il prit le dossier et s'en alla dans la rue bondée de monde. Il retourna dans le parc où il se trouvait la veille, pour pouvoir consulter tranquillement les renseignements sur son père.

Winry était enfin rentrée chez elle, en compagnie du Docteur Shingo qui examinait à présent sa grand-mère. Pinako avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Winry s'assit au bord de son lit, son visage reflétait une grande détresse. Riza s'approcha d'elle et lui mit sa main sur l'e en signe de réconfort. Winry se tourna vers la militaire qui lui sourit.

Le médecin commença à se laver les mains, et rangea ses affaires. Ensuite, il se tourna vers les deux femmes. Il avait un visage très grave mais quand il prit la parole sa voix tremblait.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas qu'elle vive encore très longtemps.

Winry crut qu'on venait de la poignarder en plein coeur. Sa grand-mère allait donc réellement mourir…Elle ne pouvait pas y croire…Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, elle ne le voulait pas…Mais pourtant le visage de sa grand-mère montrait à quel point la maladie la rongeait. Elle était très pale et son visage était en sueur. Sa respiration était plutôt rapide. Winry ne pleura pas, elle s'approcha de sa grand-mère et lui saisit sa main.

- J'ignore combien de temps il lui reste, je suis sincèrement navré…Tout ce que je peux pour vous c'est vous donner ces médicaments pour y faire descendre la fièvre. Je repasserai demain, pour voir comment elle se porte.

- Je vous raccompagne, lui dit Riza.

Le médecin se posta près de Winry et lui sourit, celle-ci lui répondit par un faible sourire. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Pinako. Riza sortie de la pièce avec le docteur. Une fois arrivée dans l'entrée, le médecin lui dit:

- Prenez soin de cette jeune fille…Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien après la mort de sa grand-mère…

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle va m…..

- Je ne sais même pas si elle arrivera à tenir cette nuit…

- Elle est donc si faible que ça ?!

- Oui, mais soutenez du mieux que vous pouvez Mlle Rockbell. Voyez vous par le passez j'ai enseigné la médecine à ses parents, et j'aime beaucoup cette petite. Sa grand-mère et moi nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps, alors même si je ne le montre pas, je suis très affligé de ce qui arrive à cette gosse…J'ai connu toute sa famille, et je sais que ce n'est pas facile de perdre le dernier proche que l'on a…J'en ai fais l'expérience…Je repasserai demain. Au revoir.

Il remit son chapeau sur la tête et sorti de la maison. La pluie avait cessé. Riza soupira en refermant la porte d'entrée. Ça allait être une longue nuit et Winry n'avait pas fini d'être malheureuse.

Edward ouvrait la porte d'entrée de chez son père, l'appartement était sombre car la lumière ne rentrait pas dans les pièces puisque toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Ed tira les rideaux et ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire entrer le soleil et pour aérer car les pièces étaient très poussiéreuses, vu qu'il n'avait pas était ouvert depuis plus d'un an. Puis, il commença ses fouilles.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, il finit par trouver un livre assez étrange avec pour couverture un cercle de transmutation. Ed y souffla dessus pour y dégager la poussière, puis il l'ouvrit. Ce manuscrit était très vieux…

Il reconnu tout de suite des formules de base de l'alchimie. Il reposa le livre sur une table et décida de remettre en ordre l'appartement car il était à présent s'en dessus dessous. Il avait tout fouillé même dans les recoin, il avait fini pas trouver le livre cacher sous une étagère. En fait c'était parce qu'il s'en cogné la tête de l'étagère que le livre lui était tombé dessus car il s'en décroché de son emplacement.

Plus tard, il rentra a l'appartement où Noah l'attendait mais son frère lui était absent. Celle-ci préparait le dîner quand Ed arriva.

- Où est Al ?

- Il est parti faire un tour, il a perdu patience à t'attendre. Et je le comprends…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, regardes.

Ed sortit de son manteau le fameux livre d'alchimie. Noah le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Et c'est un livre qui va vous aidez ?!

- C'est pas n'importe quel livre, il appartenait à mon père…

- A ton père ?! Mais comment as-tu pu…

Edward lui raconta alors comment il avait trouvé le livre. Al arriva juste au moment où Noah mettait la table pour le plus grand plaisir de Ed. Ensuite, Ed répéta pour la seconde fois sa découverte. Al était fou de joie, il allait revoir les siens. Il était tellement heureux qu'il saisit Noah et commença à danser avec elle et chantait en même temps. Ed lui, était plié en deux à le voir agir de la sorte et en plus Noah avait prit une couleur rouge vif. Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward se mit à travailler sur le livre, pendant que Al racontait ses souvenirs à Noah, qui écoutait avidement, comme à un enfant à qui on raconte une histoire. Ed de temps à autre intervenait dans la conversation lorsqu'il n'en pas satisfait de la façon d'on son frère parlait de lui (genre quand il parle de Winry et de Ed).

Winry avait veillé toute la nuit sur sa grand-mère, et elle était à présent exténuée. Riza lui dit d'aller se reposer mais elle refusa, car si sa grand-mère devait mourir, alors elle ne voulait pas manquer ses dernières volontés et son dernier soupir.

Roy était arriver chez les Rockbell en début d'après-midi, quant au médecin il était en train examiner la pauvre Pinako qui était de plus en plus mal. Durant la nuit, elle s'était réveillée pour dire à Winry combien elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur sa maladie. Celle-ci lui avait alors pardonnait bien qu'elle jugea qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Le docteur se leva et affichait un air triste.

- Son cœur ne tiendra plus longtemps le calmant que je lui ai donné lui soulagera la douleur, mais je ne pense pas que dans une heure elle sera…Je suis désolé

Shingo mit sa main devant ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Mustang lui tapota le dos pour le réconforter. Winry, elle ne savait plus comment réagir…Devait-elle pleurer, se lamenter sur son sort…Elle ne savait plus rien de tout cela…Sa grand-mère allait partir et elle se retrouverai seule…Et cette fois ci plus personne ne serait là pour l'aider à surmonter la disparition de Ed…Winry, lentement se dirigea vers sa grand-mère qui quand elle sentie sa petite fille s'asseoir auprès d'elle, ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient déjà voilés car la mort gagnait du terrain. Winry affichait un air anéanti. Soudain, elle sentie sa grand-mère lui prendre la main, et péniblement elle réussi à dire.

- Ma chérie, je ne veux pas te voir si triste…

Winry se tourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à bout, elle ne pouvait plus tenir, alors les larmes coulèrent à grands flots. Une larme vint s'écraser sur la joue pale de Pinako.

- Ne pleures pas, tu savais très bien qu'un jour mon heure serait arrivée…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne…………..Je vais mourir……………

Pinako se tu quelques instants, et resserra la main de sa petite fille, avant de poursuivre.

- Ma petite fille, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Je…Je voudrai que lorsque je serai morte tu partes à la recherche de Ed…

- Hein ?! Mais…

- Chut ! Je sais très bien ce que tu fais depuis plus d'un an……….Je sais que tu apprends l'alchimie grâce aux livres que Ed a laissé ici avant de partir…….Je t'ai vu étudier tout les soirs, même après des heures de travail, tu t'acharnais encore à apprendre, quitte à passer des nuits blanches…..Mais, je sais aussi ce que tu ressens pour lui…….Je ne suis pas dupe……..Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis bien longtemps et ça se voit………..Tu as passé toute ta vie à l'attendre ! Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles le rejoindre…….La vie n'a pas toujours était rose pour toi……..Tu as perdu tes parents………..et à présent Ed…….Winry ! Je veux absolument que tu le retrouves !! Quitte à ce que tu sacrifies ta passion pour la mécanique….Il faut que tu le retrouves……..Il ne pourra jamais être heureux si tu n'es pas là…..

- Grand-mère, Ed ne m'…..

- Laisses moi terminé, Ed ne peut-être qu'heureux si tu es auprès de lui…..Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Winry !! Et bien que, Ed ait l'air d'un dur, ce n'en est pas moins qu'un être avec une sensibilité…….Ses regards à ton égard en étaient la preuve….Je ne veux pas que tu finisses ta vie comme moi, seule…..Car c'est si beau quand on aime une personne surtout quand c'est réciproque alors……….Va le rejoindre…..Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irai rejoindre tes parents là-haut et tout les trois nous veillerons sur toi…………Mon enfant…………..Tu es une femme remarquable et qui mérite de connaître le bonheur………Va, va………Et surtout ne perds pas espoir si tu ne trouves rien dans l'immédiat…….Il te faudra du temps comme pour tout……..Mais surtout ne désespères pas c'est compris………Je sais qu'un jour vous vous retrouverez……Et alors à ce moment là…………….Winry dit lui la vérité sur tes sentiments, n'en ai pas peur, après tout, ils sont humain……..Aime-le………..Promet le moi……..

- (entre deux sanglots) Je te le promet……mamie….

Pinako se tu, sourie une dernière fois puis, sa main lâcha celle de Winry et tomba sur le lit. Son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Winry crut mourir à cet instant, elle pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était fini….Sa grand-mère était morte et elle ne la reverrai jamais plus, ni son sourire, ni ses plaisanteries…..Rien…..Tout était fini pour elle……

- Mamie, ne m'abandonne pas !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai besoin de toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Comment vais-je vivre sans toi à présent ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je ne veux pas rester seule !!!!!!!!! Je ne veux plus perdre ce que j'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne pars pas je t'en supplie !!!!!!!!! Mamie!!!!!!!!Je t'aime !!!!!!!! Reste avec moi !!!!!!!!!! MAMIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En voyant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Winry, Riza se mit à pleurer, Roy la prit alors dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne le repousse. Le médecin se retira de le pièce. Et Winry serrait le corps sans vie de sa grand-mère et pleurait de douleur.

Oui, cette fois-ci, elle se retrouvait seule….

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre cinq, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu parce que j'ai tué Mamie Pinako. J'ai mis longtemps à me décider pour savoir si je la tuais ou pas….Malheureusement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire avancer l'histoire. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement…


	6. Chapter 6

-1J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la mort de Mamie Pinako, mais je n'avais pas le choix, sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas pût se poursuivre. Désolé, mais à moi aussi ça m'a fendu le cœur de faire ça.

**Chapitre 6:****La vie continue…**

La pluie…

C'était un jour de pluie…Winry se souvenait que sa grand-mère en avait horreur. Celle-ci aimait sentir le soleil luire sur sa peau et la réchauffer. Mais hélas, plus jamais le soleil ne se lèverai pour elle. Pour Winry c'était une journée où elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit, car aujourd'hui même elle devait dire au revoir une dernière fois à sa grand-mère.

Elle était au cimetière en compagnie de Roy, Riza et tout le reste de l'équipe de Mustang, mais il y avait aussi des villageois qui venaient rendre un dernier hommage à Pinako, car tous l'avaient connu. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient sa disparition. Winry, elle était debout devant la tombe avec un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, car c'étaient les préférées de Pinako. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire et avait détaché ses cheveux qui flottaient sous une brise glaciale. Les gens se dissipaient peu à peu car la cérémonie était finie. Il ne restait plus que Winry, Mustang, Riza et Sciezska. Sciezska était au coté de Winry et tenait un parapluie pour se protéger. Roy et Riza étaient sous un autre. La militaire s'approcha de Winry et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, celle-ci se retourna les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges.

- On devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

- Partez devant….Moi je veux rester encore un peu.

- Bien, alors à plus tard.

Riza fit signe à Sciezska de la suivre alors, la bibliothécaire tendit son parapluie à Winry, pour ne pas qu'elle se mouille. Winry le prit, et reporta son attention sur la tombe de sa grand-mère. Roy, Riza et Sciezska s'éloignèrent lentement sous la pluie qui dégringolait. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez les Rockbell, la maison leur paru plus triste que jamais. Elle était vide et silencieuse.

Winry, de son côté, se laissait aller, elle pleurait de toutes ses forces et à présent personne n'était là pour l'entendre ou même la consoler. Elle tomba à genoux sur la tombe de Pinako, lâchant son parapluie au passage et hurla de toutes ses forces:

- POURQUOI ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle resta longtemps étendue sur la tombe à pleurer. Elle était désespérée, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Le coup avait était trop dur. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre et d'aller de l'avant. Elle n'en avait plus l'envie. Sa grand-mère morte, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés avec. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de rejoindre ses parents et sa grand-mère. Puis, elle songea à Ed…Lui ne voudrait pas qu'elle meure, mais c'était si dur de se dire de continuer, quand plus personne n'est là pour vous aider et vous soutenir. Elle voulait tout abandonner, même la promesse faite à sa grand-mère lui semblait sans grande importance. L'alchimie ne lui paraissait d'aucune aide. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était mourir pour ne plus souffrir…

Edward, qui travaillait sur le livre de son père, soudain, eut un pincement au cœur. Inconsciemment, il prononça le nom de Winry. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Ed en était persuadé. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il pensa alors très fort à sa mécanicienne.

" Winry, je vais revenir !! Attends moi encore une fois…Ne m'oublis pas….Je serai très bientôt auprès de toi et tu pourra me haïr de t'avoir laissé….Mais je te retrouverai….Je t'en fais le serment……Surtout laisse moi exister dans ton cœur…….Je veux vivre auprès de toi…..Et c'est pourquoi je reviendrai….Attends moi…."

Al et Noah riaient de bon cœur car Al apprenait à faire la cuisine et il était un piètre élève. Il avait renversé les ingrédients partout, et avait fais brûlé le repas. Il avait de la farine plein le visage et Noah en découvrant sa tête ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux et se tenait les côtes à cause de son fou rire.

Ed débarqua dans la cuisine avec une expression triste. Al le remarqua au premier coup d'œil. Il arrêta ce qu'il entreprenait pour aller parler à son frère.

- Ça ne vas pas, grand frère ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai eu une drôle d'impression tout à l'heure mais je ne sais comment l'expliquer.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- (rougissant)…..Winry……..

- Ha !! Tu reconnais enfin qu'elle te manque !!

- C'est pas ça !! J'ai comme eu un pincement qui me disait que Winry était très triste.

- Ah, l'amour……

Ed devint écarlate en un clin d'œil. Il se mit à avoir très chaud et évita de croiser le regard de son frère. Il ne voulait pas lui admettre que son frère avait sans doute raison. C'était déjà assez dur et compliqué de reconnaître pour lui-même qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie. Ou du moins ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

- N'importe quoi !!!

- Ah bon, alors pourquoi t'as pris une teinte rouge brique il y a même pas deux minutes ?!!

Ed venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il ne dit rien et retourna dans sa chambre vexé. Al, lui, était mort de rire, il adorait taquiner son grand frère au sujet de Winry.

Une heure ? Deux heures ? Winry ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé à pleurer sur la tombe de Mamie Pinako. Elle ne voulait plus rentrer chez elle et affronter le regard de ses amis qui devaient sans aucun doute s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur infliger sa tristesse. Alors elle décida de rester étendu sur la tombe, et fini par s'endormir car elle était à bout de force.

Roy l'observait depuis un moment au loin sous un arbre, le regard plus triste que jamais, quand elle s'endormie. Il se dirigea vers elle et la souleva doucement pour la ramener chez elle. Winry ouvrit faiblement les yeux et cru un instant que c'était…

- Edward…Ed…mon amour…

- Chut, repose toi, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Winry s'évanouie à cet instant pensant que c'était vraiment Ed qui lui avait parlé.

Elle se réveilla très tard dans la nuit, et découvrit Riza qui veillait sur elle. Celle-ci s'était endormie, sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Winry comprit lors qu'elle n'était pas réellement seule car elle pouvait compter sur la militaire qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie et sa meilleure confidente.

Elle se souvint tout à coup de Edward, elle se releva brusquement et scruta sa chambre du regard. Malheureusement pour elle, Ed ne s'y trouvait pas.

" Quelle idiote je fais, croire que c'était Ed qui m'avait ramener…Mais, alors qui dans ce cas était au cimetière ? "

Elle entendit Riza qui se réveillait et sortie aussitôt de ses pensées. La femme se releva et regarda la mécanicienne. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux rouges après avoir tant pleuré. Mais elle était rassuré car Winry semblait en bonne santé, car lorsque Roy l'avait ramener, elle avait attrapé de la fièvre. Riza mit sa main sur le front de Winry, celui-ci était à la bonne température. Elle soupira d'aise.

- Heureusement que tu vas mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à rester sous la pluie plus de deux heures et même pas couverte ?!! T'es inconsciente ou quoi ?!!! On s'est inquiété nous !!!

- Je te demande pardon…Je ne voulait pas t'affoler, mais j'avais besoin de rester seule…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, mais ta grand-mère ne voulait pas que tu te laisses abattre. Tu t'en souviens de la promesse que tu as faite ?!!

- Oui, seulement, je…je……JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE !!!!!!!!

Winry se jeta en pleur à nouveau dans les bras de Riza. Celle-ci la serra dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler et la berçait lentement pour atténuer ses sanglots.

- Pleures Winry si ça te fais du bien…Tu as le droit de montrer ton chagrin personne ne t'en voudras…Alors pleures tant que tes yeux le peuvent…Je resterai auprès de toi le temps qu'il faudra…Je sais que je ne peux remplacer Edward, mais…..Je peux écouter ce que tu as sur le cœur…

- Riza !! Je l'aime !!! Et son absence va finir par m'anéantir !!! Je veux revoir son sourire !!!! Au moins encore une fois !!! Et lui dire ses sentiments qui me torturent sans cesse !!! Je ne pense qu'à lui !!! Suis-je égoïste d'agir comme ça ??!!! J'ai besoin de le voir c'est plus fort que moi !!! Je….Je voudrai tant lui dire !!! Mais à présent c'est trop tard et je le regrette !!!! J'aurai dû lui dire il y a des années mais…..Riza !!! J'aime Ed plus que tout !!! Même ma vie n'a plus d'importance si il n'est pas avec moi !!! JE VEUX LE VOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Winry pleura de plus belle, et Riza était très émue par la détresse de la jeune fille. Elle pensa soudain à elle et au fait qu'elle aussi aimait quelqu'un mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire….

Winry s'endormie et Riza profita de cet instant pour aller rejoindre Roy. Celui-ci fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, il avait les mains posées sous son menton et songeait. Riza s'approcha de l'homme et s'assit à ses côtés. Celui-ci tourna la tête un peu déconcerté.

- Winry encore pleurée longuement dans mes bras…Il faut agir et vite à présent…Je crains qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises…

- Vous pensez qu'elle irait vraiment jusqu'à ce sui……

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis presque certaine…Sa peine est vraiment trop grande.

- Je ne pensais pas que le fullmétal pourrait faire autant d'effets sur une femme. Il est vraiment extraordinaire. D'un côté je l'envi…il a quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour lui et ça c'est remarquable…Dire qu'elle l'attend encore…Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour résister.

- C'est justement ça qui pose problème…Je suis sure que Winry ne tiendra plus. Des dizaine d'hommes viennent la voir chaque semaine, et elle les a jusqu'à maintenant tous repoussé…Mais elle va finir par…

- Il faut vraiment que je retrouve ce gosse.

- Oui et au plus vite.

- Dès demain je repars à Central.

Puis tout les deux montèrent se coucher, Riza n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dévoiler ses sentiments et cela l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi était-elle terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire ? C'était une femme et lui un homme donc c'était tout à fait normal. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas car on risquait de rire d'elle. Deux militaires n'avaient pas le droit d'être amant alors ensemble c'était bien pire.

Le lendemain Roy parti très tôt pour Central, pendant ce temps Winry décida de se consacrer à l'alchimie, bien qu'elle tenait toujours à être la meilleure mécanicienne d'auto-mail, elle mit sa carrière de côté pour un temps.

Ed songeait de nouveau à la sensation qui l'avait envahi la journée précédente. Et si Winry était en danger ?! Cela le révoltait de ne pas savoir et dû coup il s'était encore énervé contre son frère qui le taquinait à ce propos. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il la revoit même si cela devait ne durer qu'un instant.

Il se leva de son lit, pris le livre de son père et l'étudia de nouveau. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour retourné chez lui c'était de sacrifier assez d'énergie, autrement dit des vies humaines. Décidément l'échange équivalent n'arrêtait pas de prendre des vies. Qui plus est, il fallait aussi une source d'énergie de l'autre côté de la porte. Ed ne voulait pas que l'on sacrifie encore des gens pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Oui, la solution était peut être de…

- Mais c'est impossible !! Comment on pourrait faire ça ?! On est pas des dieux !! Cette solution pourrait être envisageable mais elle est impossible à réaliser.

Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air car il en avait marre de rester enfermer. Il erra dans les rues sans trop savoir où il allait. Puis, il croisa Mlle Glacier qui était enceinte. Elle attendait une petite fille d'après la grosseur de son ventre, enfin c'est ce que disait Noah.

- Alors Ed toujours aussi triste ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas te trouver une copine ?! Peut-être que l'amour te remonterait le moral !!

- Non, je ne peux en avoir car mon cœur appartient déjà à une femme…

Ed rougit en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Sans s'en apercevoir il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas et qu'il voulait nier pour l'instant. Mlle Glacier sourit en voyant Edward si gêné.

- Ainsi donc, il y avait vraiment une femme la dessous. Et qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Pardonne moi mais je suis si curieuse !!

- Vous…vous ne la connaissez pas…

- Ah, ce n'est pas Noah ?!

- Hein ? Noah ??

- Oui.

- Non, non, Noah et moi on est juste ami, rien de plus.

- Ah, j'aurai juré que c'était de elle donc tu avais l'air épris.

- Non, bon il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Ed.

Ed retourna à l'appartement et s'excusa auprès de son frère pour s'être emporté une fois de plus contre lui.

Deux semaine ont passé depuis la mort de Pinako…

Winry depuis le jour de l'enterrement n'avait plus sourit…Elle n'en avait plus la force, ni l'envie. Riza qui devait retourner au QG car ses vacances étaient terminées, si on peut appeler ça des vacances. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Winry seule, c'est pourquoi elle lui demanda de venir quelque temps à Central et vivre chez elle. Winry accepta sans vraiment en avoir très envie.

Ainsi donc, les deux jeunes femmes prirent le train pour Central. Den aussi faisait parti du voyage. Une fois arrivée, Winry s'installa chez la militaire puis partie en ville pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à sa grand-mère ou à Ed.

Fin de ce chapitre. Laissez des commentaires SVP ça me motive à écrire.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui ne va sans doute pas trop vous plaire, mais je prend le risque.

**Chapitre 7:****Vivre sans toi**.

Cela faisait deux jours que Winry était à Central, mais son esprit était toujours de penser à sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle avait essayer de se divertir mais rien ni faisait, pas même dévaliser les boutiques d'auto-mails. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Elle avait même laissé de côté l'alchimie car elle n'arrivait plus à étudier sans se mettre à pleurer. Sa tristesse était telle qu'elle n'essayait même plus de survivre. Elle se laissait aller au fil des jours sans savoir que faire. Tout la dégoûtait et surtout l'amour qu'elle portait pour Ed car c'était en train de la détruire de l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pû nourrir de tels sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Elle n'en avait pas le droit et cela l'affligeait encore plus. Pourquoi était-ce interdit ? Rien ne pouvait le justifier. Cependant, elle l'aimait et pour elle ça ne changerait rien. Elle continuerait à l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ça devait lui faire mal.

Ce jour là, le ciel était très nuageux ce qui lui rappelait encore plus que, c'était avec un temps identique qu'elle avait dit adieu à sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait guère eut le temps de parler avec Riza car celle-ci avait était obligée dès son arrivée à Central de partir en mission. Winry s'était donc retrouvée seule chez la militaire. Il commençait à se faire tard pourtant Winry n'avait pas envi de rentrer. Une pluie fine commença à se déverser sur la terre. La mécanicienne leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les nuages.

- Et en plus il faut qu'il pleuve !!

Winry continua à errer dans les rues, les gens autour d'elle se précipitaient pour se mettre à l'abris. Elle continuait à marcher lentement, les yeux fixant le vide. Rien, rien de pourrait la sauver cette fois. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda un couple qui s'embrassaient dans le coin d'une rue. Elle pensa alors que elle aussi aurait aimé que Ed fasse la même chose. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir la chaleur de son corps, la puissance de ses bras qui la serre contre lui et entendre son cœur battre. Mais rien de cela ne pourrait exister. Les larmes perlèrent alors à ses yeux et elle partie en courant sous une pluie de plus en plus forte.

Ed, Al et Noah étaient en train de pique-niquer dans le parc de Munich. Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil réchauffait la population par ses rayons et les oiseaux chantaient de vive voix le retour du printemps. Ed s'était allongé dans l'herbe et admirait le ciel. Al à ses côté lui regardait le lac où des gens faisaient des balades en barque. Noah, quand à elle cueillit une fleur qu'elle accrocha à ses cheveux puis, elle s'assit auprès de Edward et lui écarta une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Ed surpris par ce geste, la dévisagea. Celle-ci lui sourit alors ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le fullmétal. Il détourna alors la tête et Noah fit la moue. Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'à cet instant Ed la prenne contre lui et la couvre de caresses et de baisers. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Al qui les regardait, savait pertinemment que Noah n'aurait aucune chance avec son frère, sauf si par désespoir il se jetait dans les bras de la première venue. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'une seule personne, il n'en désirait qu'une seule et c'était Winry. Ed le va son bras au ciel et regarda son auto-mail. Winry avait fait du bon boulot. Elle était vraiment géniale. Il mit alors la main contre sa poitrine, la serra très fort et ferma les yeux, pour pouvoir imaginer sa belle. Il l'a voyait, les cheveux détachés, vêtue d'une robe très légère et qui lui faisait son plus beau sourire. Il se voyait alors se précipiter vers elle: il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. Et puis, animé d'une passion insoutenable, il…Non !! Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer de telles choses. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ce qui fit sursauter Noah, qui poussa un petit cri. Al se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante vers elle.

- Ça va pas Noah ? lui demanda Al.

- Non, ça va…Que je suis bête….

- Ed, pourquoi t'es tout rouge tout à coup.

- Moi ?!!!!

Ed se releva mais il ne pu échapper au regard de son frère. Al eut alors un grand sourire.

- Toi, tu penses à Winry !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !!!

- Ce que je dis est vrai car quand tu réagis comme cela, c'est que tu songes à ta douce mécanicienne !! A je t'envie grand frère !! Tu en as de la chance !! En plus elle est super mignonne !! Je suis jaloux !!

Al éclata de rire sous le regard de meurtrier que lui faisait Ed. Noah, elle se pinça les lèvres car cela la révoltait que Ed pense à une autre. Comment une autre pouvait-elle la battre dans le cœur de Ed ? N'était-elle pas la plus belle à ses yeux et la plus gentille ? N'avait-elle pas tout fais pour lui ?!! Non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à une autre. Il ne devait ne voir qu'elle !! Elle le fera sien par la force si il lui résiste !! Oui, il sera à elle qu'il le veuille ou non…

Winry après avoir passé une bonne heure sous la pluie, n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle décida donc d'aller dans un bar pour se changer les idées. Là, elle commanda au barman l'alcool le plus fort qu'il possédait. Si elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Ed, alors peut-être qu'en étant saoul elle parviendrait à l'ôter de son esprit. Elle bu d'une traite le premier verre, puis un second et puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle était ivre morte et détalait sa vie au barman qui l'écoutait en silence.

- Et pour finir le tout….ze…ze viens de perdre….hip…ma grand-mère….c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ?….hip……et je ne …..hip……aimer est la chose la plus dure….hip….servez m'en un autre….

- Désolé mademoiselle, mais je refuse de vous resservir, vous êtes ivre.

- Et alors ?….hip…..C'est mon problème, ok ?…..je veux boire…..hip…..Donnez moi à boire….hip…..aller !!……..Ze veux l'oublier……..

- Non, vous allez partir car je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable de votre état.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha de Winry et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Ça te dis ma jolie qu'on finisse la soirée ensemble dans un hôtel ?

Il rattrapa Winry à temps, car elle avait manqué de trébuché. Elle tomba dans ses bras et elle reconnu tout de suite l'odeur du parfum. C'était celui de Ed….Une odeur à la fois sensuelle, mais avec une pointe de douceur.(1) Oui, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille cette odeur…L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait…Elle se blottie contre le torse de l'homme et murmura le nom de Ed. Puis, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda suppliante.

- Emmène moi avec toi ! Fais de moi la femme que j'aimerai être. Fais en sorte que je ne songe plus à lui…

- Du calme ma belle, je vais t'emmener au paradis…Tu ne regratteras rien…

L'homme entraîna Winry dehors, puis il passa un bras autour de sa raille pour l'emmener dans l'hôtel le plus près. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Sciezska, qui resta bouche bée de voir son amie dans les bras d'un homme autre que Ed. Elle s'interposa alors pour savoir ce que faisait Winry avec un homme de ce genre, car il faisait vieux comparé à Winry. Celle-ci lui lança un regard d'assassin quand la jeune femme l'empêcha de passer.

- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!!

- Winry, tu fous quoi là ?!

- Ça se voit pas !! Je suis avec un homme et il va me faire découvrir les joies de l'amour…

- (consternée) QUOI ??!!!!!!!!!! Tu vas quand même pas te jeter dans les bras du premier abruti qui passe !! Winry ressaisis toi !!

- Ferme la ok !! Je fais ce que je veux !! Je suis assez grande pour mener ma vie comme je l'entend !! Alors, dégage !!

- Mais Winry tu penses à Ed ???!!!!!!

- Ça n'a plus d'importance…Je ne le reverrai jamais…Et lui saura comment me le faire oublier !!

Winry poussa violement Sciezska sur le côté, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et s'effonfra sur le sol. Le choc fut tel, qu'elle en perdit ses lunettes, Winry les piétina puis continua son chemin avec l'homme. Sciezska n'en revenait toujours pas…Winry avait osé lever la main sur elle. Elle se releva prestement et partie en courant pour aller chercher de l'aide. Winry allait faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie !! Elle allait le regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !! Sciezska devait empêcher cela !! Winry avait perdue l'esprit, c'était la seule explication possible à ses yeux. Jamis, en tant normal, elle n'aurait agit de la sorte. Mais, sa détresse lui faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Elle allait s'offrir à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas !! Scieszka se dit que Winry devait être très triste pour commettre cela.

Winry était allongé sur un lit, l'homme était à califourchon sur elle et lui défaisait sa tresse. Il caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire sans rien dire. Puis, il commença a défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Winry. Celle-ci fixait le plafond, le regard sans vie. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Bizarrement, l'homme ne lui procurait aucun plaisir…Il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Il fit parcourir sa main sur le corps de Winry puis il souleva sa jupe, et soudain…

Winry se mit à pleurer car elle venait de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas Ed, et qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle se donne comme ça…Elle allait se faire violer sans rien dire…Il fallait qu'elle réagisse…Mais seules les larmes coulaient, elle n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot…Elle pensa à Edward et au chagrin qu'il aurait si il apprenait ce qu'elle allait faire…Alors dans un ultime effort, elle réussit à dire…

- Edward….Viens me chercher….Sauve moi…..Edwa….

- Chut, ne pense plus à lui et laisse toi faire. Tu verras je ne te ferais pas mal…

- Arrêter, lâchez moi !

Winry ne pouvait pas se débattre car son corps était faible, elle n'avait pas cessé de marcher toute la journée. Elle ne pouvait même plus se défendre fasse à cet homme qui allait la prendre…Elle pleura de plus belle…Pensant toujours à Ed et à la honte qui l'accablerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive et pourtant elle ne pouvait lutter. L'homme la tenait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Alors, elle tenta une vaine tentative de se relever mais il la maintenir sur le lit. Alors elle hurla comme elle pût le nom de son tendre.

- Edward !!!!!! Ed !!!!! Je t'en pris viens m'aider !!! Je ne veux pas !!! Edward !! C'est toi que j'aime !!! Ed !!! Arrêtez !! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mon Ed !!!

- Mais si ! Alors tais toi sale garce !!

Il la gifla et un filet de sang coula le long de sa lèvre. Winry sanglota, elle n'avait plus aucun recours pour se débarrasser de cet homme. Il allait la prendre.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volet et Mustang apparu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Dès qu'il vu ce spectacle, il décrocha un coup de poing à l'homme et lui hurla:

- SORS DE LA ORDURE !! HORD DE MA VUE !!!!

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste, il referma son pantalon et sorti en courant de la pièce, laissant une Winry à moitié dévêtue pleurant toute les larmes de son corps et un Mustang touché par tant de tristesses….

(1) Dsl, je trouvais pas autre chose, je sais que c'est débile

Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre un peu triste. J'espère sincèrement que je ne vous aurai pas trop déçu par ce chapitre que j'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire…Je ne voulais pas trop casser l'image de Winry, car pour moi, elle est géniale.

Merci de laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Bonne lecture à tous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 8:****Le secret de Roy **

La nuit était tombée sur Central, et la pluie avait cessé. Dans une chambre d'un hôtel, seule un faible lampe éclairait la pièce, une jeune fille blonde vêtue seulement de ses sous vêtements, pleurait…Sa joue était rouge dû au coup qu'elle venait de prendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux également étaient rouges à cause les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage, mais aussi à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu durant la soirée.

Roy la regardait avec des yeux chagrinés. Dire qu'il était arrivé à temps !! Winry avait vraiment eu de la chance. Le problème à présent, c'est que le militaire ne savait pas quoi faire…Il était perdu…Devait-il s'approcher ou non, il ne savait plus…Toute ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est prononcer le nom de la jeune fille, qui honteuse de ça qu'elle aurait faire, détourna la tête et gémit de douleur. Roy, complète ment désorienté, s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche incertaine. Il s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés, celle-ci lui tournait le dos, il lui posa alors une main sur son épaule nue. Winry poussa un cri et d'un geste vif s'écarta de Roy et se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit.

- Ne…Ne…Ne me….touchez pas….Je….Je vous en pris…s'il vous plait…Ne me faites pas….Je ne veux pas….

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne profiterai pas de toi…Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

Winry ne dit rien, elle sanglotait mais fixait Roy. Celui-ci ne la lâcha pas un seul instant du regard, il avait trop peur de lui faire encore plus de mal que ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Il la trouva si fragile à ce moment qu'il comprit pourquoi Ed tenait tant à elle. C'est sa sensibilité et sa générosité qu'il l'avait ému. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Puis, Winry d'une voix peut rassurée lui dit:

- Je…Je voulais…Non…en fait….Me…Je….J'ai…J'AI EU SI PEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!

Winry se blottie dans ses bras pour qu'il la console, chose qu'in ne savait pas faire. Il n'est pas doué dans ce genre de chose tout comme Ed. Avec un geste maladroit, il remit le chemisier de Winry sur ses épaules et la serra légèrement. Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Riza débarqua en trombe dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle découvrit Winry dans les bras de Roy, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Le militaire la regarda d'un air impuissant. Elle s'approcha alors, s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de la mécanicienne pour essayer de l'apaiser. A voir cette scène, on aurait dit un père et une mère qui essayent de consoler leur enfant parce qu'il a fait un mauvais rêve.

Plus tard, Winry, Roy et Riza étaient dans le petit appartement de celle-ci. Roy était assit sur une chaise dans la chambre et attendait. Winry était étendu dans son lit et la militaire lui soignait sa lèvre meurtrie. Puis, elle rangea le désinfectant et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Pardonne moi, mais je me dois de le faire.

Riza gifla de toutes ses forces la mécanicienne qui en resta abasourdie ainsi que Roy.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?!!! T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de ce que tu allais faire ?!! Tu dis aimer Ed mais tu te jettes dans les bras d'un autre !! Moi je n'appelle pas ça aimer !!! C'est de la lâcheté !! Si Edward le savait !!! Tu aurais pu le rendre malheureux !!! Enfin, Winry !! Je ne comprend plus depuis un certain temps !!! Où est passé ta promesse faite à ta grand-mère !! Tu n'as pas le droit non plus de trahir tes sentiments même si ça doit te faire mal !! Ed reviendra !! Et alors, à ce moment là tu pourras lui dire !!! Mais il ne faut pas que tu désespères !!! T'as pas le droit de le rendre malheureux à son retour !! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça ?!!

- Riza, je…je regrette…sincèrement….mais, plus les jours passent…et plus je me dit que c'est sans espoir….qu'il ne reviendra jamais !!! Et moi, je n'en peux plus d'attendre !! Mais je te jure que ce qui a faillit se passer, ne se reproduira plus. Je t'en fais le serment !! Je sais bien que je n'aurai pas du agir ainsi…

- Colonel, je crois qu'il est peut-être temps de tout lui dire…

- Hein ?? Mais me dire quoi ?

Roy se figea, son regard devient sans expression et il ne dit rien. Winry de plus en plus impatiente demanda en balbutiant:

- Qu'est-ce………..Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?….Est-ce que ça a un rapport……avec……..Ed ??

Roy baissa les yeux, tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir, quand Winry sauta de son lit et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

- Non !!! Attendez !! Vous devez me le dire !! Est-ce que…..( sa voix trembla légèrement car les larmes lui montaient aux yeux)…Ed a une chance de revenir ??

Roy tournait toujours le dos à la mécanicienne.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs…

- Alors, vous…Vous le recherchez ??!!

Riza prit Winry par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Celle-ci était complètement déboussolée et elle se mit à trembler sous l'émoi. Roy afficha un regard neutre, qui ne laissait rien voir. Il prit une grande inspiration et finit par parler.

- En effet, je recherche le fullmétal depuis un certain temps…

Les yeux de Winry s'écarquillèrent par la réponse de Roy. Ainsi, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir le revoir. D'autres personnes le recherchaient. Elle se mit à pleurer de joie à cette nouvelle. Riza lui mit une main sur épaule.

- Et…avez-vous…trouvez quelque chose..??

Roy ne dit rien, il était mal à l'aise, alors c'est Riza qui prit la parole.

- Le Colonel n'a pas encore trouvé…Mais soit en certaine, nous faisons tout notre possible pour les faire revenir.

- Vous n'avez pas une idée pour les ramenez ??

- Si, mais…Colonel dites lui…

Roy s'assit auprès des deux jeunes femmes et regarda Winry.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen…

- Alors dites le où je vais finir par mourir d'angoisse à force d'attendre votre réponse.

- Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour les ramener tout les deux.

- Mais si vous m'apprenez ce que vous savez sur l'alchimie, moi, je suis prête à vous aidez !!! Je suis prête à tout pour les revoir, même si cela ne doit durer qu'un instant…Je veux voir leurs sourires…

- Colonel, acceptez.

- Mais ça peut-être dangereux !!!

- Et alors ?? Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vais rien faire pour les retrouver après que vous veniez de me dire qu'il y a peut-être un moyen !! J'apprend l'alchimie depuis plus d'un an !!!! Vous devez sûrement trouver ça débile mais j'ai espoir de les retrouver grâce à cela !! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le niveau de Al et encore moins celui de Ed, mais…

Winry sanglota, Roy crut qu'il allait mourir si il la voyait encore pleurer. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de faire craquer n'importe qui par ses pleurs.

- Je suis prêt à t'enseigner l'alchimie si tu me promets de travailler dur…Comme ça peut-être qu'à nous deux réunis nous parviendrons à les ramener.

- Je suis sure que nous réussirons !! Merci Roy !!

Winry se précipita vers lui pour se jeter à son cou. Elle se colla contre lui et pleura encore de joie. Celui-ci rougit à la réaction de la mécanicienne. Riza sourit en voyant la jeune fille reprendre peu à peu espoir. Elle savait qu'ils y arriveraient même si cela devait durer des mois, voire des années. Winry était plus que jamais déterminer. Et à la grande surprise de nos deux militaires lorsqu'elle s'écarta de son étreinte avec Roy, elle afficha son plus beau sourire. Winry était enfin redevenu la fille forte et souriante d'autrefois.

Ed, Al et Noah étaient rentrés dans leur appartement. Al prenait une douche, alors Noah en profita pour rester seule avec Ed. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, et fermait les yeux. Noah s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit.

- Ed ?? Tu dors ??

- Non…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse, il sentie un corps se poser sur lui. Noah venait de poser sa tête sur le torse de Ed et écouta son cœur. Ed surpris, ouvrit grands les yeux, et balbutia:

- Euh ?? Noah ??

Noah releva la tête pour pouvoir croiser les yeux de son beau fullmétal. Celui-ci rougit légèrement. Noah, lui fit alors son sourire le plus charmeur, mais à sa déception Ed ne réagit pas.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ??

Noah décida de jouer la fille triste.

- Ed…Je ne veux pas que tu repartes !!! Je veux pas rester seule !! Ed !!

Noah fit semblant de se mettre à pleurer, et son plan réussi car Ed la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter.

- Écoute, Noah…Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas mon monde ici…Et que j'ai envie de revoir les miens…

- Surtout cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, elle avait jouer sur la corde sensible de Ed. Celui-ci la regarda et rougie.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Cette Winry…

Bizarrement sa voix avait changé de ton, elle était devenus plus agressive en disant cela, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward mais il ne dit rien.

- Cette fille compte beaucoup pour toi ?

- Elle est mon amie d'enfance, c'est normal qu'elle soit importante à mes yeux…

Noah, en entendant cela se mit à pleurer mais cette fois c'était pour de bon. Elle ne supportait pas voir Ed porter un regard amoureux sur une autre fille. En effet, celui-ci avait alors un visage songeur et affichait un sourire triste.

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ??

-(rougissant) Quoi ?!! NON !! Non !! On est juste ami !! Oui, elle…elle ne m'a toujours vu que comme un ami, rien de plus…

Edward vira à l'écarlate de la tête aux pieds, son secret le plus intime venait d'être avoué indirectement. Noah se releva et partie en courant en pleur. Ed ne l'aimait pas !! Non, elle s'était jurée de l'avoir et elle l'aurait !!

Al rentra dans le salon et Noah le bouscula quand elle partie. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre sous le choc. Il regarda son frère d'un air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ??

- Je sais pas moi…elle s'est mise à me parler de Winry et quand j'y ai dis que c'était une amie importante pour moi, elle est partie…Je comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes…

- Ça c'est sur et ça ne m'étonne pas…T'as jamais été doué avec elles…

- Quoi ??!! Répète un pu pour voir !!! Je t'interdis de dire que je suis un nul !!

Ed se releva se rua vers son frère, Al éclata de rire et partit en courant avant que Ed ne le rattrape. Puis, une course poursuite s'enchaîna sous les rires des deux frères.

Pendant ce temps, Noah avait la tête dans son oreiller et pleurait. Elle suivrait les frères coûte que coûte puis, elle se vengerait de Winry car elle la détestait. Elle la ferait souffrir et Ed alors lui appartiendrait.

Winry à présent avait reprit goût à la vie et aujourd'hui elle s'entraînait à faire de l'alchimie avec Roy. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se murmurant en elle-même.

" Ed, cette fois ci c'est sûr, je te retrouverai !! Mamie pardonne moi d'avoir douté…Je me battrai c'est juré !! Plus rien, même pas le chagrin ne m'empêchera de poursuivre ma quête…Ed, attend moi…Parce que je vais te revoir…Je t'aime…et ces mots si durs à dire…Je te les dirai quitte à briser notre amitié…Mais je ne peux plus me taire, ni même taire ses sentiments qui me rendent à la fois triste mais aussi heureuse…Oui…Je t'aime et cela depuis toujours…"

Et voilà, c'est le fin pour ce chapitre. Désolé pour le titre mais j'en trouvais vraiment pas.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Salut !! Si j'ai mit du temps pour Roy et Riza c'est parce que ce ne sont pas mes personnages prioritaires. Moi, c'est surtout autour de Ed et de Winry que je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose. Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai fais un petit effort pour Roy et Riza

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 9:****Sentiments ??**

Sous une matinée très ensoleillée, Edward étudiait le livre de son père dans le parc en compagnie de Noah, Al lui étant partie faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, de plus il voulait laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls pour que Noah se déclare. En effet, depuis quelques jours, le jeune femme s'était écartée de Ed et pour celui-ci cela le chagrinait profondément car il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mérité cela. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal qu'il lui avait fait en disant que Winry était très importante.

Noah le regardait attentivement, celui-ci lisait paisiblement le livre. Une légère brise faisait virevolter ses mèches blondes, ce que Noah trouva trop craquant. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de se blottir contre ce torse musclé et de pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Dis Ed…

-Hum…

Ed se retourna vers la jeune femme qui remit une mèche derrière ses oreilles et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle espérait qu'en réagissant ainsi elle attirait plus qu'un regard…Elle souhaitait alors qu'à ce moment il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Or, Ed ne rougit même pas et reporta son attention sur son livre. Noah s'emproupra sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ed !!!

- Quoi ?!!

Ed se retourna vivement vers Noah qui lui fit la moue en croisant son regard. Ed comprit alors qu'il l'avait vexé en réagissant si agressivement.

- Désolé Noah, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien…Dis Ed…J'ai quelque chose à te demander….

- Je t'écoute.

Ed referma le livre de son père et fixa Noah, et celle-ci rougit sous le regard insistant du jeune homme. Elle baissa les yeux et commença à se tordre les mains.

- Voilà, en fait, je me demandais, si…Si vous…Non…Si tu…Tu voulais bien…

- Dis moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Je… Je voudrai que vous m'emmeniez avec vous quand vous retournerez dans votre monde !!!!!!!!

Ed resta tout d'abord surpris, Noah quant à elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était une jeune femme amoureuse et qui ne voulait pas perdre l'homme dont elle était éprise. Edward sourit, approcha sa main gauche du visage de la bohémienne et lui releva le tête pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

- As-tu conscience que tu ne pourras plus revoir ce monde si nous parvenons à nos fins ?

- Oui, mais je me suis faite à cette idée.

Sous le regard déterminé de Noah, Ed ne pût que sourire une nouvelle fois, il se revoyait quelques années plus tôt avec la même détermination dans les yeux pour rendre son corps à son frère.

- Très bien, je ne pense pas que Al sera contre ton choix.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu veux bien m'emmener avec toi ?!!

- Oui, et puis au moins tu pourras enfin connaître Winry…

A ce nom, Ed devint nostalgique, il regarda l'horizon et poussa un profond soupir. Il rabattit ses jambes pour pouvoir poser ses bras dessus. Puis il ferma les yeux et songea à elle. Noah le regardait faire et laissa apparaître deux larmes le long de ses joues. Mais elle ne dit rien et resta là. Ed rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes et reprit le livre de son père.

- Seul Mustang peut nous ramener j'espère qu'il trouvera un moyen car nous, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire sans la porte de notre côté, si ce n'est encore sacrifier des vies, mais je ne pense pas que ça marcherait cette fois…Lui seul peut nous sauver…sauf si la porte…

- Le sacrifice est inévitable n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Comment vas-tu faire alors ? Tu ne vas pas tuer des gens ??

- Bien sur que non !! Je pense que si Mustang trouve une énergie assez puissante, la porte s'ouvrira…et alors, il n'y aura pas de sacrifice car de toute façon, il n'existe plus que la porte du côté de Roy…Enfin j'espère…

- Bah, sinon il ne te resteras qu'à trouver une petite amie et puis, tu fonderas une famille avec…T'es en âge maintenant…

Edward en entendant cela vira à toutes les couleurs de rouges possibles. Il eut soudain très chaud.

- QUOI ??!!!! Mais ça va pas !!!

- Allons Ed calme toi, t'as dix-neuf ans maintenant…C'est normal que tu passes à l'acte avec une femme…

-(s'énerva) Mais t'as conscience de ce que tu dis là !! Ça te ressemble pas !!

- Oh, ça va pas la peine de me hurler dessus non plus…

Noah fit mine de pleurer, et de nombreuses personnes s'étaient retournées suite aux cris de Ed. Ed rougit et pris Noah par la taille pour l'emmener plus loin. Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire une chose pareille ??

- Désolé Ed, mais à te voir te morfondre dans tes souvenirs…Tu mérites d'être heureux avec une femme…C'est pour ça que j'ai dis ça…Pour ne pas que tu gâches ta vie à l'attendre…

- Mais de qui tu parles ??

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle…Ne fais pas semblant…Ne joues pas avec moi…

- Noah…

Noah s'était rapprochée de Ed et celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle près de ses lèvres. Il déglutit péniblement en regardant ses lèvres si pulpeuses. Noah se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa Ed par le col de sa chemise. Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Ed ne savait plus quoi faire…Devait-il la repousser ou aller plus loin avec elle…Il était si seul…Et il avait tant d'amour en lui et qu'il voulait donner…Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Noah…Il rapprocha ses lèvres, croyant voir celle de sa bien aimée en face…Il fit parcourir sa main de métal sur la joue de la jeune femme qui frissonna à ce contact…Et il lui dit dans un murmure à peine inaudible…

- Win…Winry…

Entendant ce nom, Noah s'écarta violement des bras de Ed et le gifla des toutes ses forces. Ed en resta abasourdi sur le coup car il ne s'y attendait pas puis il comprit sa bêtise. Dire qu'il avait faillit embrasser Noah en pensant que c'était sa mécanicienne. Décidément Winry le hantait à chaque instant. Noah tourna les talons et partie en pleurant. Ed mit sa main sur sa joue rougit par la claque et tomba par terre. Il avait failli embrasser Noah!! Comment avait-il pût être a ce point aveugle pour croire que c'était Winry. Ces deux filles étaient complètement opposée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il se dit alors pour lui-même:

- Ed t'es qu'un abruti

Winry pendant ce temps, était plongée dans un livre d'alchimie, où du moins dormait sur un livre consacré à l'alchimie, car cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermer l'œil. Elle ne faisait plus qu'étudier nuit et jour, ne se reposant que très rarement. Cette fois, elle était vraiment déterminée à retrouver son fullmétal ainsi que son frère.

Roy rentra dans la pièce en compagnie de Riza. Tout les deux rigolaient de la blague que Roy avait faite deux minute avant. Lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille endormie, il se turent et sourire. Roy défit sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de la mécanicienne. Riza trouva alors à quel point il pouvait être galant. La militaire s'approcha à son tour vers la jeune femme et commença à refermer les livres. Winry poussa un petit gémissement qui attira l'attention des deux militaires.

- Ed…Edward….

Riza et Roy se regardèrent un instant et sourirent. Winry avait décidément bien reprit goût à la vie. Puis, l'homme s'approcha de Riza et lui murmura à l'oreille…

- Bon, laissons là dormir, je pense qu'elle l'a amplement mérité…Ça vous dis de venir dîner avec moi ??

Riza rougie de la tête au pied. Elle n'en revenait pas. Roy l'invitait à dîner !! Elle acquiesça timidement et Roy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine de la militaire. Peu à peu, celle-ci abaissait son bouclier pour devenir un très belle femme selon l'avis de Roy.

- Génial ! Je passe vous chercher dans deux heures.

Roy quitta la pièce avec un dernier sourire pour Riza, qui rougie de plus belle.

Deux heures plus tard, nos deux protagonistes dînaient tranquillement dans un restaurant très luxueux. Riza avait revêtue une longue robe noire fendue sur les côtés et avec un décolleté très plongeant. Lorsque Roy l'avait vu, il avait cru qu'il allait fondre en un instant sous tant de grâce et de charme. Mais lui aussi très élégant, car il avait revêtu un costard. Puis, Roy l'invita à danser et celle-ci accepta après plusieurs supplications de la part de l'homme. Elle dansait à merveille, et Roy croyait rêver en voyant cette déesse. Celle-ci aussi semblait comblée car elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et de sourire, ce qui était très étonnant de sa part. Et elle avait à peine bu donc ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Mais elle était tout simplement heureuse d'aimer…Et elle avait très envie de se déclarer même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le colonel parce que, elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un supérieur.

Un slow était joué par les musiciens du restaurant, ce qui obligea Roy à serrer un peu plus sa Riza, qui rougie en sentant le contact de l'homme. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers l'oreille de sa douce et lui murmura:

- Le sourire vous va tellement bien que j'aimerai rester comme cela à jamais…

Riza pris une couleur rouge brique à ces paroles; et baissa la tête.

- Vous êtes si belle…Et en plus je peux vous le dire sans crainte car vous n'avez pas d'arme sur vous.

- (balbutiant) Co…Colonel !!

- Allons on a dit qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms pour la soirée, vous vous en souvenez…

- Mais…

- Vous êtes belle et j'ai bien le droit de vous le faire savoir, non ? Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes encore célibataire à l"heure qu'il est…Les hommes sont-ils si aveugles ?!

-(rougissant toujours) Roy, je vous en pris…

- Je suis heureux d'être avec vous ce soir…Ce sont des heures magiques que je ne risque jamais d'oublier…

- Roy, vous avez sans doute trop bu, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dîtes…

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je vous dis…Charmante Riza…

- Arrêtez !!

Riza s'éloigna de Roy et le fixa gravement.

- Vous…vous moquez de moi !!

Riza partie en courant pour ne pas montrer sa peine. Roy resta planté comme un idiot sur la piste de danse. Riza pensait qu'il se jouait d'elle, parce qu'elle était seule depuis toujours…Oui, c'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et n'avait donc jamais connu le grand amour…Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être humaine et d'avoir des sentiments…Elle l'aimait et cela la terrorisait car elle avait peur que l'on se moque d'elle, et que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques…

Riza arriva en courant dans son appartement, où Winry étudiait tranquillement dans le salon, près de la cheminé. Lorsqu'elle entendit Riza arriver, elle sursauta car elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer en trombe. Riza était essoufflée et avait les larmes aux yeux, et cela n'échappa pas à la mécanicienne. Celle-ci se releva brusquement et s'approcha de la militaire, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Riza ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?? Ça va pas ?? Pourquoi Mustang ne t'a-t-il pas raccompagné ?

Riza ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Winry comprit alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle prit Riza par la main et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour pouvoir discuter confortablement.

- Riza, tu peux tout me dire tu sais…Je te promet que je ne dirai jamais rien…Tu peux me faire confiance…

Riza ne dit pas un mot, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Winry la recueilli sur l'un de ses doigts fins et délicats. Puis, Riza finit pas déceler ses lèvres…

- Il…Il m'a dit…

- Quoi ?? Tu t'es enfin déclaré ?!!

-(surprise) Hein ?!! Non, non et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

- Ah non !! Commence pas avec moi, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui…Tu dis de moi, mais tu n'es pas mieux…Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Mais je t'en pris surtout ne lui dit pas, à personne sinon…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça je serai muette comme une tombe. Mais tu sais que tu a tout à fait le droit de l'aimer…Personne n'est infaillible à ce sentiment.

- Peut-être mais moi, je n'ai pas….

-(souriant) Chut !! Pas un mot de plus !! Et dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

Riza lui conta sa soirée dans les moindres détails que Winry écouta avidement, et qui parfois riait sous la gêne de la militaire. Celle-ci était en réalité une femme très sensible et Roy l'avait découvert, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait dit toutes ces choses. Au bout de une heure, Riza avait fini par comprendre qu'elle aimait vraiment Roy et qu'il fallait qu'elle le lui dise.

Winry alla se coucher après sa conversation avec la militaire car elle tombait littéralement de sommeil. Elle mit sa chemise de nuit et s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de découvrir ses couvertures. Elle tourna la tête vers le fenêtre et contempla la nuit. Elle pensa alors à son propre amour et s'endormie avec une dernière pensée pour son beau fullmétal, qu'elle ramènerait très bientôt.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre 9. Laissez des commentaires SVP pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance


	10. Chapter 10

-1Salut tout le monde !! Désolé mais dans ce chapitre il n'y aura toujours pas de Ed et Winry, ni dur Roy et Riza, mais ça va venir. Soyez encore un peu patient.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 10:****Confidence sur un éventuel retour ? **

Le lendemain matin, Winry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit car elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ramener Ed et que celui-ci se faisait tuer pour le sacrifice de la porte. Elle essuya son front qui était en sueur et tremblota sous la panique. Elle se retourna vers sa table de chevet et prit le cadre qui s'y trouvait. Puis, elle sourie en regardant la photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dans celle-ci on pouvait la voir en compagnie de Ed, elle le tenait par le bras et l'embrassait sur la joue. Elle paraissait très heureuse et Ed lui était très intimidé. Elle rigola en revoyant cette scène…Ce jour là, Al avait insisté pour que les deux amis prennent ne photo, et Ed ne voulait pas car il avait terriblement honte. Alors Al lui proposa une partie de carte et l'enjeu du duel était la fameuse photo. Bien entendu, Ed avait perdu et pour le consoler Winry lui avait déposé un baiser au moment où Al avait prit la photographie. Celui-ci alors viré au rouge vif en sentant le délicieux baiser de son amie.

Winry s'étira longuement puis sortie de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. La journée allait être longue et difficile car aujourd'hui Mustang voulait voir la phase pratique, c'est-à-dire que la mécanicienne allait devoir transmuter diverses choses.

Winry revêtit une tenue adéquate qui était un short blanc avec un débardeur vert clair.

Riza entra dans sa chambre pendant que Winry se coiffait. Celle-ci avait une petite mine. Le jeune femme s'assit près de son amie et soupira. Winry attendit que la militaire prenne la parole.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…Tu as raison, je devrai le lui dire…Seulement…Comment va-t-il le prendre ?…J'ai peur Winry…

- C'est normal…Tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur de ce jour…Oui…Ce jour où je pourrais enfin le dire à Ed…

Winry lui sourit timidement. Riza vit alors à quel point son amie était amoureuse et heureuse d'aimer. Winry malgré son air de fille fragile se battait sans cesse pour préserver son amour pour Ed, ce que Riza trouva remarquable. Elle regarda Winry qui faisait ses lacets en fredonnant une chanson d'amour. Elle paraissait si heureuse malgré l'absence de Edward.

" Je t'envie Winry…Tu as l'air si comblé malgré tout les malheurs que tu as subi…Comment as-tu fais ??? C'est incroyable !! Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à remonter du gouffre dans lequel tu t'étais mit…Tu es vraiment extraordinaire… C4est grâce à cet amour que tu as survécu…Finalement l'amour n'a pas que des mauvais fonds…Il peut nous y faire croire encore une fois à cette lueur d'espoir…C'est vraiment magnifique que d'aimer quelqu'un…Et je m'en rend bien compte avec Winry…Je suis sure que tu finiras par le retrouver…Et là, alors…Vous pourrez enfin être heureux ensemble…"

- Hého !! Riza tu m'écoutes ?!

Riza sortie brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Euh…Tu disais ???

- On y va ??

- Oui.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et partirent pour le QG où Roy les attendait.

Edward frappa depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant à la porte de Noah. Celle-ci s'était enfermée depuis la veille et ne voulait plus parler à Ed. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer ou du moins à imaginer quelque chose pour que Ed oublit sa Winry.

- Aller Noah, ouvres moi !! S'il te plais ! Je sais que j'ai été idiot hier…Désole…Je ne voulais pas…Noah…Répond moi !

Ed entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il saisit la poignée et entra dans la pièce qui était dans le pénombre. Noah était assise sur son lit, un coussin entre ses bras en guise de peluche comme lorsque les enfants boudent leurs parents. Il referma la porte et regarda Noah qui faisait semblant de sangloter.

- Noah, je sais que ce que j'ai fais hier n'était pas très….

- Sympa ! Ça tu peux le dire !! Comment t'as pu me prendre pour une autre ?!!

- Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment…Je suis un peu perdu…Je…Je regrette…excuse moi…

Noah ne dit rien, histoire de faire un peu culpabiliser notre fullmétal. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment très stupide, d'être malheureux au point de confondre Noah avec Winry !

- C'est bon, j'oubli…

-(soupira) Merci…Alors on dit que c'était un accident ??

Noah se grisa et sourit timidement à Ed pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même elle bouillonnait de rage car elle aurait aimé que Ed lui dise qu'il était fou d'elle. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Ed repartie alors dans le salon pour aller rejoindre son frère. Celui-ci lisait un bouquin. Lorsqu'il vit son grand frère approcher, il leva les yeux vers lui.

- Alors ??

- (sourient) Tout c'est arranger.

- Génial ! Au fait tu as du nouveau pour la porte ??

Ed soupira et vint s'asseoir près de son frère.

- Pas vraiment…

- Alors que faire ??

- Nous, nous n'avons rien à faire, c'est à Roy de nous ramener.

- Mais pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas agir ?!

- Parce que comme la porte n'existe plus de notre côté nous ne pouvons pas la traverser puisque nous ne pouvons plus l'ouvrir…

- Dans ce cas, comment veux-tu que Roy nous ramène ?

- C'est simple…Il faut qu'il trouve une énergie assez puissante qu'il sacrifiera pour ouvrir la porte. Là, il faudra qu'il pense très fort à ce qu'il souhaite réellement, c'est-à-dire nous ramener. Ensuite, je pense que nous pourrons être ramener.

- En gros c'est par la force de son esprit que nous allons revenir ??

- Oui, en quelque sorte mais il faut aussi avoir un haut niveau en alchimie. Et bien que Mustang soit alchimiste d'État ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant.

- Il faudrait plusieurs personnes pour ouvrir la porte ??

- Oui, je ne pense pas que Mustang y arrivera seul. De plus pour pouvoir nous ramener il faut avoir une âme pure…

- Alors il va y avoir un problème…

- En effet…Il faut qu'il utilise une personne à l'âme assez innocente et qui veuille vraiment nous ramener.

- Et cela pourrait être dangereux pour cette personne ?

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas te garantir que ce ne sera pas sans danger pour cette personne car elle va tout de même devoir affronter la porte.

- Alors c'est sans espoir !!

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, mais il est clair que nos chances de réussites sont minces. Mais il faut croire en Mustang. Il a dit qu'il ferait tout pour nous retrouver, alors je me bile pas trop.

-(souriant) Oui, tu as sans doute raison…Il va réussir, c'est certain.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'un événement surnaturel se produise pour savoir qu'il s'agit de l'ouverture de la porte.

Ed tapota l'épaule de son frère et prit un livre pour passer le temps. Il n'étudiait plus le livre de son père car ce qu'il y avait apprit dedans, il l'avais raconter à son frère.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures que Winry travaillait sans relâche avec Roy et elle commençais vraiment à fatiguer. Elle était très essoufflée et elle était en nage dans ses vêtements. Elle tenta une nouvelle transmutation qui prit la forme de l'arbre de son enfance ou elle n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser en compagnie de Ed ( Al était trop petit). Il avait fini brûlé à cause de la foudre qui s'y était abattue un jour. Mais là, il était exactement comme jadis avec les mêmes détails. Malheureusement celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux. Winry à bout de force tomba à genoux sur la pierre dure et s'écorcha vivement les genoux. Elle fit une grimace sous le choc. Roy se précipita vers elle lorsqu'il l'a vit s'effondrer. Il la releva et celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ??

- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas réussi à le maintenir longtemps…Je vais recommencer.

- C'est hors de question !! Tu as très bien travaillé aujourd'hui ! Dans peu de temps on pourra ouvrir la porte !! Grâce ton entraînement qui progresse à une vue surprenante !! C'est incroyable que t'es réussies a apprendre autant de chose seule en un an !! Mais, là…T'es épuisée et j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Riza si elle te vois défoncer !!

Roy lui sourit et Winry éclata de rire, ça y faisait plaisir qu'on la complimente, car elle pensait vraiment ne pas être douée en alchimie. Roy la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie du QG. Peu de temps après, la mécanicienne s'assoupie dans un lit et Roy veilla sur elle. Riza arriva un peu plus tard et vit Roy penché sur des notes qu'il avait prise. Elle prit une chaise dans le coin et vint s'asseoir près du militaire. Celui-ci releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme rougit alors lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Roy.

-(murmurant) Avez-vous une idée pour les faire revenir à présent ??

- Oui et c'est grâce aux lettres que Hoenheim écrit à Dante…Ed me les avait remise sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Tout était écrit entre les lignes…J'ai mis du temps avant de tout comprendre, mais à présent tout est très clair.

- Winry va vous aidez dans votre entreprise ??

- Oui, son niveau en alchimie est excellent. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il y a de fortes chances de réussite…C'est elle-même qui va ramener son très cher Ed. Tout dépend d'elle et de la force de sa volonté.

- Alors vous allez faire comment exactement ??

- Je vais utiliser l'énergie même de la porte en sacrifice…

Voici la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je pense que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long. Merci à tous les commentaires et laissez m'en d'autres, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me motive à fond !!


	11. Chapter 11

-1Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 11:** **Rêve ou réalité ? **

- Dire que le réponse était si simple et si logique !! J'ai cherché pendant des mois et finalement….

- L'essentiel c'est que vous avez trouver et que grâce à vous une jeune fille va pouvoir revoir l'homme qu'elle aime.

Riza sourie en regardant la jeune mécanicienne qui dormait paisiblement. Puis, les deux militaires quittèrent la pièce. Riza s'arrêta dans le couloir, tête baisser et les poings serrés. Roy remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

- Colonel ?? Ca va pas ? Vous avez l'air tendue ?

- Ce…Ce n'est rien !

- Ah, bon alors continuons notre route voulez vous ?

Roy se remit en marche mais Riza ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'homme s'aperçu que la militaire n'avait pas bronché.

- Hakawe qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

- Colonel Mutang, j'ai à vous parler !!

- Et bien, je vous écoute…

- Voilà, cela fais maintenant de nombreuses années que nous travaillons ensemble et…

- Et ???

-(bafouillant) En fait ! Je…Je….Je ne sais…C'est si difficile…Je…Colonel !!Ne…Je…Non…enfin, je….Je voulais vous dire que…Que…Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant et vous savez que je ne…Euh…Je…Je vous…Je vous ai…

- Hakawe ne soyez pas si timide !! Je ne comprend rien a votre charabia !

Riza rougit alors comme jamais et Roy esquissa un sourire quand il constata sa gêne.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas facile a dire…………..Mais qu'est-ce que vous….

Roy happa les lèvres de Riza qui en resta surprise. Durant son long cafouillage, Roy avait perdu patience la trouvant trop désirable. Il s'était alors approcher d'elle, si près qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé a essayer de se déclarer. Roy entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Riza et la militaire finit par céder. Elle s'agrippa au col de Roy et poussa un petit gémissement lorsque Roy approfondit le baiser. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux militaires se séparèrent. Riza vira au rouet et Roy sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Woah !! Je ne pensais pas que vous embrassiez aussi bien Hakawe.

-(balbutiant) Et pourquoi donc ?!!!

-(avec un sourire en coin) Je ne sais pas trop moi…Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vus vous êtes laissée faire ?

- Moi ? Faire ?! Vous plaisantez !!

- Ah bon ?? Alors vous étiez consentante ??

- J'ai jamais dit cela !!

- Non mais…

- Et puis zut !!

Elle attrapa Roy et l'embrassa à nouveau !! Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui rougit et qui resta surpris de ce geste. Elle l'aimait et elle était bien décidée à lui prouver, quitte à tout perdre.

Le soir même, Winry était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et lisait un magazine. Den était à ses côtés et somnolait. Riza entra dans la pièce vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu. Elle était tout simplement ravissante pansa Winry. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et sa robe était assez courte avec un décolleter. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour se faire voir à la mécanicienne.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es splendide !! Il y en a un qui va être aux anges ce soir.

Riza rougit. En effet, Winry était au courant de sa liaison avec le colonel Mustang car elle les avait surpris par inadvertance dans le couloir en train de s'échanger un langoureux baiser. Riza avait alors paniqué et Winry avait éclater de rire en voyant son amie dans cet état. Elle avait alors promis au jeune couple de garder le silence. Du coup, Roy et Riza avaient décider de se mette ensemble. Et ce soir là, Roy avait invité Riza à passer la soirée avec lui et peut-être même plus…Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Winry alla ouvrir pendant que Riza prenait un gilet.

- Salut !

- Bonsoir Winry. Dis moi elle est prête ?

-(lui murmurant à l'oreille) Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux !! Mais surtout ne lui sauter pas dessus tout de suite !!

Winry éclata de rire sus le regard de Roy. Effectivement celui-ci avait alors manquer de s'étrangler alors qu'il n'avait rien dans la bouche !! Riza arriva un peu timidement, et se tourna vers Winry qui était toujours pliée en deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ??

-(entre deux éclats de rire)…Rien…C'est juste que…

Winry faillit tomber à la renverse à force de rire. Roy tendit maladroitement son bras à Riza qui le pris timidement.

- Passez une bonne soirée. Riza je veux pas te revoir avant demain matin. Ciao !!

Winry referma vivement la porte sous une Riza complètement rouget et un Roy fou de colère.

-(hurlant) Attends un peu !! Ton tour viendras !!

Roy après avoir hurler de toute ses forces, sourit à Riza et ils partirent pour un restaurant.

Winry se clama un peu. Elle était appuyée sur la porte d'entrée et fixait la feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle pensa alors à son beau fullmétal et soupira.

- J'aimerai que tu sois déjà là…Ton absence devient dure à supporter même si je sais que tu vas revenir…J'aimerai tant être à la place de Riza…Elle est enfin heureuse…Je t'aime Ed, et je veux que tu le saches…Seulement…Rien ne saura plus comme avant lorsque je te l'aurai dit…Vas-tu accepter ce que j'ai à te dire ?? J'espère que mes sentiments sont réciproques…

Winry se rassit dans le fauteuil et s'y endormie.

Edward s'était endormi sur le canapé après un repas bien copieux. Il avait la chemise hors de son pantalon et elle était légèrement relevée. Al sourit en le voyant dans cet état, ça lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Il mit une couverture sur son frère pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Puis, il alla aider Noah à ranger la vaisselle.

Ed était face à Winry, celle-ci pleurait de joie. Lui, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit.

- Je suis revenu.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et Edward la vit tourner, puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Winry entoura ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et lui caressait la dos, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner. Alors que Ed approfondissait son baiser, Winry lui défit sa queue de cheval. Ed posa ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme qui gémit. Puis, il fit lentement glisser la robe de la mécanicienne et….

Ed se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir Al et Noah qui étaient en train de lire sur la canapé voisin. Ed croisa le regard de son frère inquiet.

- Ca va pas grand frère ?! T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non, non !!!!! C'est juste que…Ça avait l'air si réel…

- Et on peut savoir de quoi tu rêvais, lui demanda Noah.

La réaction immédiate de Ed fut de rougir puis il détourna les yeux pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre.

- Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Aller Ed dis nous !!

- Non !!!!

- Ah !! Moi je sais t'as rêvé de Winry c'est ça ?!!!!!

Ed manqua de s'étouffer tellement il fut gêner. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était imaginer avec Winry faire…Mais ce n'était plus un enfant et pourtant, il ne se comprenait plus. Rêver de Winry, cela lui sembler aller de soi, mais pas de cette façon. Elle était son amie et il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Il devait se faire une raison.

Ed se leva et partie dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Noah en resta surprise.

- Tu crois qu'il est vexé ?

- Non, il doit sans doute penser à notre monde. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va y passer.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Roy et Riza s'étaient mit ensemble.

Winry était en compagnie de Roy et Riza à l'endroit même où Edward était apparu un an plus tôt. Roy était en train de tracer un immense cercle de transmutation pendant que Winry revoyait les dernières étapes qu'elle allait devoir accomplir. Riza inspectait les environs avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Roy s'approcha de la mécanicienne.

- J'ai fini…

Winry alla se mettre à l'autre bout du cercle de transmutation, s'agenouilla et leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je vous en pris laissez moi les faire revenir !! Maman…Papa…Mamie…Veillez sur moi…J'aurai besoin de vous dans cette épreuve…Ed !! J'arrive !! Attends moi ! Je vais te faire sortir de cet enfer parce que je t'aime et que je veux te revoir !

- Bien allons y !!

Winry et Roy touchèrent le cercle en même temps et une lumière aveuglante apparue.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'allait plus être comme avant. Oui, car aujourd'hui Ed allait revenir…

Et oui, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, il va falloir encore attendre pour le retour de Ed, mais promis il revient dans le prochain.

Laissez des commentaires SVP !!! Ca ma fais très plaisir !!( je sais que je me répète)

A plus !!


	12. Chapter 12

-1Salut tout le monde !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 12:****Un retour longtemps attendu !!**

Une lumière surgie du cercle et enveloppa les deux alchimistes. Cette lumière était bleu vive. Winry du fermer les yeux quand celle-ci s'approcha de trop près. Tout allait être joué ici et maintenant. Winry allait devoir combattre une chose terrible dont elle ne connaissait rien, si ce n'est les récits de Ed et Al. La porte apparu devant ses yeux, et la mécanicienne se pétrifia sur place quand elle vit la grandeur et la noirceur de la porte.

" Alors c'et donc ça qui a bousillé la vie de Edward !"

Roy apparu au côté de la jeune fille, il était étrangement essoufflé, mais il parvint à lui dire:

- Dépêche toi de les ramener je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps…

Des filaments entourèrent Roy qui hurla de rage lorsque les tentacules essayèrent de l'emporter. Il dessina un cercle au sol pour pouvoir canaliser l'énergie même de la porte et disparu. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et Winry s'en approcha…Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter, lorsque les filaments se dirigèrent vers elle.

- Je…Je vous en pris !!!!!!! Laissez moi vous reprendre Ed et Al !!! J'ai besoin d'eux !! Ils sont ma seule famille !! Je veux les revoir !!! Ramenez les moi !!!!!! Ed !!!!!!!

Winry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant que les filaments l'enveloppaient. Ainsi, elle allait échouer et tut serait fini. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit au moins encore une fois, même si cela devait ne durer qu'un instant. Elle cria le nom de son bien-aimé plusieurs fois mais sans grand succès…Elle allait perdre espoir surtout qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte.

A Munich…

Ed et Al étaient en pleine balade avec Noah dans le parc quand soudain ils virent des militaires à l'effigie de Hitler débarquer, et attaquer les passager. Ed attrapa Noah par le bras et se dirigea dans un buisson, Al derrière ses pas. Une fois cachée, ils regarda la direction dans laquelle les soldats allaient. Il s'agissait de la villa du professeur Hausofer.

Un tremblement de terre retentit dans toute la ville. Ed compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation de la porte. Il se retourna vers son frère qui semblait un peu perdu car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Al, je crois que la porte ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir !

- Hein ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Cette secousse n'était pas d'origine naturelle…Quelqu'un l'a provoqué…

- Et tu penses que c'est la porte ?

- Oui !

Soudain la voix d'un soldat se fit entendre.

- Hé !! Venez par ici !! Je crois qu'il a quelqu'un !!

Ed se pétrifia sur place et râla.

- Et merde !! Al cours !!

Ed prit Noah par la main et sortit de son buisson en trombe sous le regard des nazis. Dès lors, ils le poursuivirent et tirèrent plusieurs coups de feu. Al, Ed et Noah parcouraient les ruelles très vite. Ils se cachèrent dans une rue étroite et sinueuse. Ed attendit que les soldats passent pour les ensuquer un par un sans que les autres ne le remarque. Puis les trois amis reprirent leur course endiablé dans la direction de la villa. Malheureusement, arrivé à un carrefour ils croisèrent un groupe de soldats.

- Al part avec Noah !! Je me charge d'eux !!

- QUOI ??!!!! Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête !!!!

- Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis !!! Je m'en sortirai mieux si je suis seul !

- Mais !

- Al grouille toi de partir avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !!

Alphonse d'un air penaud prit l main de Noah et partit à toute allure chez le professeur. Ed pendant ce temps attaqua les militaires qui chargeaient dans sa direction. Il esquiva tant bien que mal toutes les attaques lancées contre lui. Il assomma un soldat d'un coup de poing du droit, et en mit un autre à terre d'un coup de pied bien placé. Puis il ramassa un fusil et ensuqua deux autres soldats avec. Cependant une balle érafla son flan gauche et il tomba au sol. Il se relava tant bien que mal et fit la moue sous la douleur de la blessure. L'allemand avança vers lui d'un pas sur et avait un coutelas à la main.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'éventrer pour venger mes compagnons.

- Bah alors, il va valoir me battre !!

Ed se releva à une vitesse fulgurante et se rua sur le nazi qui surpris de l'offensive du jeune homme, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ed le cogna de plusieurs coups et celui tomba de douleur au sol. Puis il s'agrippa à ses côtés gauches qui le faisait souffrir. Il commençait à perdre du sang et si il ne rejoignait pas très vite son frère, s'en était fini de lui. Il s'accrocha à tous ce qu'il trouva sur son chemin car sa plaie lui faisait de plus en plus mal et il avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang et trop vite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et une pluie fine commença à marteler son visage. Il pensa à Winry et à la douleur qu'elle aurait si il mourrait avant qu'elle ne l'ai revu encore une fois.

" Je refuse de mourir ici !! Je veux revoir ce sourire angélique même si cela ne doit durer que quelques secondes. Je veux la revoir, même si je dois encore perdre un bras ou une jambe, ou même mon cœur !! Je l'aime et je ne quitterai pas ce monde avant de l'avoir vu. Il faut que je sois fort pour nous deux. Allez Ed, tient bon dans quelques heures tu temps tu seras heureux car tu pourras prendre dans tes bras celle sui est tout pour toi."

Le fullmétal longea péniblement la rue qu'il croyait être sans fin et tourna ensuite sur sa droite. Il marcha d'un pas chancelant en direction de la villa qu'il pouvait apercevoir à présent. Soudain, une main s'agrippa sur son épaule et le fit basculer en arrière. Ed n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre, qu'il tomba de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ed ouvrit vivement les yeux et vit son frère mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ed obéit sans discuter et se releva quelque peu. Noah vit sa blessure et faillit tomber dans les pommes. Al, déchira sans faire de bruit le bout de sa chemise et compressa la plaie pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement et Ed fit une grimace de douleur. Puis Alphonse murmura à son frère:

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Je croyais que tu serais prudent.

- On a pas le temps de discuter de ça ! Allons y !!

- Mais t'es fou !! Il y a des gardes devant l'entrée !!

- Je vais m'en charger !

Ed essaya de se relever mais il retomba aussi vite sa douleur augmenta et il ne pu contenir un gémissement.

- C'est vraiment malin, lui dit Al.

- Oh ça va toi !! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais ! J'ai, pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon !

- Peut-être mais je te rappelle que t'es mon grand frère !! J'ai le droit de m'inquiété.

- Inquiètes toi plutôt de savoir comment on va pouvoir rentrer dans ce bâtiment.

Ed scruta l'entrée et vit cinq soldats armés marcher de long en large. Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je ne m'en sortirai pas seul cette fois.

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider, grand frère.

Ils se sourirent puis partirent à l'assaut contre les soldats sous le regard terrifié de Noah. Elle mit ses mains sur ces oreilles car elle avait peur d'entendre des coups de fusil partirent sur les deux garçons et ferma les yeux.

Ed se jeta sur un premier soldat qui ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Al lui se défendit contre l'offensive de ses deux attaquants. Une lutte acharnée s'en suivie. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures pour Noah, Ed réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire, trois militaires et Al assomma à coup de bâtons son deuxième adversaire. L'aîné tomba à genoux et s'agrippa à sa blessure qui s'était faite plus profonde. Al se précipita vers son frère et le releva. Ed était en sueur et très essoufflé.

- Al ! Vas…Vas y !! Ne perds pas de temps ! Je m'en sortirai…

- Pas question !! Je reste avec toi quoi qu'il arrive !! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !! Je t'ai perdu une fois et cela ne se reproduira jamais !! C'est soit on y arrive ensemble, soit on reste ici ensemble !! Mais je ne te lâcherai pas !! T'es mon grand frère et je tiens trop à toi pour t'abandonner !! Tu as tellement sacrifier pour moi !! Alors c'est moi qui te ramènerai près de celle dont ton cœur et éprise !! Et au moins tu seras heureux, et je me dirai que c'est un peu grâce à moi.

Ed sourit à son frère mais son visage était si pâle. Oui, il allait enfin la revoir…Celle à qui il avait donner son cœur…Celle pour qui il serait près à tout, même à perdre la vie pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il sourit de plus belle en imaginant sa belle. Malgré la douleur, il s'avança vers l'entrée soutenu par son frère. Noah venait d'atteindre leur niveau et pris Ed sous son bras pour l'aider elle aussi. Ed la remercia d'un sourire, où elle crut qu'il y avait de l'amour.

Arrivée à la hauteur de la salle où se trouvait anciennement la porte, les trois comparses entendirent des voix. Ainsi, la villa avait été de nouveau garder après que Al y soit retourné. Ed s'appuya contre un mur dans le but de reprendre son souffle. Noah le regarda d'un air anxieux. Al chercha de quoi se défendre face à ses ennemis.

- Grand frère, je vais m'en occuper. Toi, reposes toi.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Il est pas question que tu y ailles seul.

- Mais Ed t'es blessé !!

- Je m'en tape de ça ! Si tu te fais tuer je ne pourrai jamais m'en remettre.

- Mais tu penses à Winry ??!! Si tu venais toi à mourir, elle…elle…

Al n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car les soldats les avaient entendu car ils avaient parlé trop fort. Ed se posta devant Noah pour la protéger et Al saisit le premier objet qui lui vint sous le main c'est-à-dire une barre de métal. Les militaires pointèrent leurs armes sur les trois jeunes. Un homme moustachu leur demanda:

- On a reçu l'ordre de vous abattre si vous tentiez quoi que se soit !!

- Alors, agissez au lieu de parler !! leur répliqua Ed.

Celui ne perdit pas une seconde d'hésitation et passa à l'attaque, son frère fit de même. Seulement, les frères étant trop occupés avec leurs adversaires ne virent pas Noah se faire attraper par l'un des militaires. Elle cria ce qui attira l'attention de Ed et qui se prit un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Al fit son frère s'effondrer ce qui ne fit qu' accroître sa colère. Il débarrassa du reste des soldats. Puis se dirigea vers celui qui tapait toujours Ed qui était recroquevillé au sol et qui poussait des petits cris à chaque coups reçus. Al l'envoya à l'autre but de la pièce. Ensuite il alla voir son frère qui était toujours au sol. Il avait la lèvre en sang et avait quelques ecchymoses sur le visage. Il tenta de se relever mais Al du l'aider à nouveau.

- Ne bouges pas trop, tu dois avoir des côtes cassées.

- Ça m'est égal…Al la porte…Je te rejoins, mais vas y…Traces le cercle…

- Très bien.

Al confia son frère à Noah qui avait par elle-même réussit à se débarrasser de son agresseur. Puis le plus jeune des frères Elric couru en direction de la salle où la porte avait été quelques mois plus tôt. Il traça sur le sol un immense cercle de transmutation. Noah arriva avec Ed sous le bras pendant que Al finissait son tracé.

- ED !!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD !!!!!!!!! Laissez le moi !!! Rendez le moi !!! Je vous en supplie !!! ED JE T'AIME !!!

Winry pleurait à présent de toutes ses forces quand soudain, les filaments la lâchèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Winry cessa ses pleurs et regarda la porte avec méfiance. Rien, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est le néant. Winry recula de quelques pas par crainte que ce ne soit une ruse. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et ne pensa plus qu'à Ed. Elle se dit que si elle ne pensait qu'à lui alors peut-être que la port répondrait à sa demande. C'est alors avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle pensait le plus fort possible à son bien-aimé. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Elle s'imagina Ed en train de taquiner Al avec un très rand sourire après que l'aîné ait triché aux cartes. A cette pensée, la jeune fille sourit également, resserra sa main sur son cœur et murmura d'une voix chaleureuse un petit.

- Ed…

Le cercle de transmutation se mit à briller fortement sous les pieds de Al. Noah ébahie s'approcha du jeune homme qui souriait à le pensée de rentrer. Ed se dirigea vers le cercle comme il le put d'un pas de plus en plus chancelant. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le cercle qui s'instilla encore plus. Le fullmétal prit la main de son frère ainsi que celle de Noah. Tous les deux restèrent surpris dur le coup et Ed leur fit un léger sourire pour les rassurer. Il souffrait terriblement mais ne voulait pas le laisser voir. Il ferma les yeux instant pour essayer d'apaiser et d'oublier son mal…

Lorsque Edward rouvrit les yeux, il était devant la porte en compagnie de Alphonse et Noah qui était terrifiée. Il exerça une légère pression sur la main de la gitane pour la calmer. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers lui les larmes aux yeux. Il lui sourit et celle-ci paru plus rassurer.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître des milliers d'oeils. Noah poussa un léger cris quand les eux se posèrent sur elle. Elle alla se réfugier contre Ed, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire mal à sa blessure déjà ouverte. Il grimaça.

Les bestioles disparurent soudainement sous le regard intrigué de Al et de Ed.

- Bizarre, dit Al.

- Non, c'est normal je pense que Roy a du trouver quelque chose pour les distraire et comme ça il n'y a pas de sacrifice à faire…

Ed s'approcha lentement de la porte avec ses deux compagnons. Soudain ils furent attirés malgré eux dans la porte…

Une explosion retentie dans la ville engloutie Roy et Winry furent projetés à plusieurs mètres du cercle de transmutation. La mécanicienne perdu connaissance à cause d'un coup qu'elle se prit dans la tête. Roy quand à lui fit une mauvaise chute et se luxa l'épaule. Riza qui les vit chaque un tomber, se dirigea en premier lieu vers Roy, mais celui-ci lui hurla:

- Vas voir Winry !! Elle est peut-être plus al en point que moi, et si elle meurt Edward ne me pardonnera jamais !!

Riza obéit à l'ordre de son supérieur. Elle fit demi-tour et se rua à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait un filet de sang qui coulait sur son beau visage. Elle était assez pâle. Riza la prit contre elle et tenta de la réveiller. Mais rien à faire Winry était évanouie.

Un tremblement se déclencha, et le cercle s'ouvrit pour expulser les trois jeunes de notre monde. Tous les trois atterrirent violement sur le sol. Noah s'écrasa très fort et se cogna la tête, ce qui la fit saigné du nez. Al tomba de côté et poussa un petit cri. Ed quant à lui s'écroula sur le dos et il fit la moue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fit tout d'abord une fumée très épaisse. Il toussota et chercha Al du regard mais il ne le vit pas. Paniqué, il commença à hurler:

- Al !!!! AL !!!! Réponds moi, je t'en pris !!! Ne me dîtes pas que vous me l'avez encore repris !!(tousse)…Al !!! Alphonse !!!(tousse)…AL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une voix s'exclama au loin.

- Je suis là !!!

Edward aperçu alors la silhouette de son frère, il tenait sous son bras Noah à moitié sonnée qui se tenait le nez. Du sang ruisselait sur sa main. Soulagé le fullmétal soupira d'aise se qui ranima sa douleur, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il s'approcha de son frère.

- Je crois que nous avons réussi, lui dit Al.

- Je l'espère, avançons.

Le fumée se dissipa et alors Edward entreprit de sortir de cet endroit. C'est alors qu'il la vit…La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds et elle les avait tressé. Il constata alors qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un…Il releva quelque peu la tête et reconnu Riza qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui les fixait. Edward chancela en avançant de quelques pas. Son regard n'était rivé que sur elle et ne disait rien malgré sa blessure qui le picotait. Sa bien-aimée était devant lui. D'une voix faible il parvint à dire…

- Win…Winry…

Celle-ci gémit et ouvrit faiblement ses yeux azurs. Elle avait entendu une voix mais n'osait pas y croire. Elle ne voulait pas tourner la tête et voir qui l'avait appelé de peur d'être déçue. Cette voix…Elle avait longtemps espéré l'entendre à nouveau…Celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait…Elle regarda Riza qui lui sourit et fit signe avec la tête de regarder sur sa droite. Elle prit son courage à deux main, et tourna la tête…

Elle le vit alors, ce sourire qu'elle attendait depuis tant de mois. Elle cligna des eux n'osant pas y croire. Mais il continuait à lui sourire. Il était bien là…En chair et en os…Ses cheveux blonds tiré en queue de cheval et ses yeux dorés avaient une drôle de lueur. Winry ne savait pas quoi en penser de cette lueur, car elle ignorait qu'elle signifiait tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé, même son amour pour Al n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant là…

Winry se releva et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait réussi. Elle avança lentement mais s'arrêta brusquement…Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

- Je suis revenu, lui murmura Edward.

Winry compris alors que tout était bien réel, elle se précipita alors vers Edward qui accourut vers elle, et se blottie contre le torse du jeune homme en sanglotant. Ed l'entoura de ses bras et mit sa tête dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Il respira son parfum, qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Il était fruité et très doux. La mécanicienne s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à l'homme qu'elle aimait et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

Riza et Roy regardaient la scène très émouvante des retrouvailles de ces deux jeunes. Roy serra Riza contre lui et lui murmura un "je t'aime" qui eut pour effet de faire sangloter Riza. Al et Noah regardaient également les deux se retrouver.

Winry entre deux larmes réussit à dire…

- Je…Je suis si…heureuse…Tu es…enfin là…Ed…Je t'ai…retrouvé…

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être de nouveau ici et auprès de toi…Je t'avais bien dis que un jour je te ferais pleurer de joie…

Ed ria et Winry sourit…Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve…Elle écouta alors les battement de cœur de son aimé. Ceux-ci battaient très vite, mais très vite ils s'apaisèrent. Winry s'écarta de son étreinte avec le jeune homme et le regarda en souriant. Edward la trouva absolument radieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle se dit-il en lui-même !! Aucune femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec !!

Elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux, et il rougit timidement.

Al décida que lui aussi avait droit à un calin, c'est pourquoi ils s'approcha des deux jeunes.

- Winry, ça fais plaisir de te revoir !!

Winry vit Al sur sa gauche et se jeta aussi à son cou. Il lui tapota le dos tout en la prenant contre lui. Il été lui aussi si heureux d'être revenu. Il soupira de soulagement et s'écarta de Winry. Les trois amis d'enfance se regardèrent entre eux et se mirent à rigoler. Puis, Ed à bout de souffle se tenta les côtes et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Winry inquiète s'approcha de lui et découvrit avec horreur la plaie. Elle s'était remise à saignait abondement.

- Edward, tu es blessé !!

- Ce n'est rien…

Il s'effondra au sol et Winry cria:

- EDWARD !!

Elle lui releva la tête et lui sourit faiblement, puis il s'évanouit. Al s'assit près de son frère et lui toucha le front, il était fiévreux. Winry paniqua un instant puis cria à l'adresse de Roy et Riza.

- Vite !! Il nous faut de l'aide !! Ed va mal !!

Riza partie au pas de course chercher les autres membres de l'équipe. Win s'était remise à pleurer et regardait Ed. Une larme coula sur la joue de celui-ci. Il était si blanc. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois…Al lui posa sa main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Elle tourna ses yeux remplient de larmes vers son ami ui lui fit un léger sourire. Puis elle serra Ed très fort contre elle.

Un mal de tête envahi Edward lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans un lit. Roy était à son chever et lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard du fullmétal. Ed se toucha le front puis il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se releva brusquement et sa plaie le lança.

-(paniqué) Winry !! Où est Winry ?!!

- Du calme, elle va bien…Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder…Elle est avec les médecins…Ta belle va venir ne t'en fais pas.

Edward rougit en moins de deux secondes et se recoucha dans son lit en injuriant Roy qui éclata de rire en voyant un Ed gêné. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir une silhouette féminine. C'était Winry…Elle avait un bandage autour de la tête. Roy décida alors qu'il était temps de s'esquiver et de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Winry s'approcha de Edward et s'assit sur la chaise que Roy venait de quitter préalablement. Le jeune homme lui sourit alors. Puis il lui demanda d'une faible voix:

- Où est Al ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est dans la chambre d'à côté. Il dort et Noah veille sur lui.

- Il va bien alors ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ed sourit encore une fois à Winry qui rougie légèrement. Il lui prit une de ses mains et elle rosit un peu plu. Il était si heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Avec sa main de métal il caressa la joue gauche de la mécanicienne qui ne dit rien mais devint écarlate.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là…

Winry ne dit rien. Edward se releva un peu pour être à sa hauteur. Il approcha son visage de celui de Winry et il put sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ils les regarda un instant…Il les désirait tant…N'écoutant que son cœur, il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui, elle aussi voulait tant goutter les lèvres de son ami. Elles s'effleurèrent légèrement et lentement. Puis Ed approfondit le baiser lorsqu'il bascula en arrière sur le lit, entraînant son amie sur lui, qui se laissa faire sans rechigner. Puis il la serra fort contre lui, ne lâchant toujours pas les lèvres de sa belle. Ce baiser était tant rempli d'amour, que Edward crut qu'il allait en mourir de joie. Winry serra à son tour Ed en mettant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Ed émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ce baiser était si passionné…

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce très long chapitre, en espèrent vivement qu'il vous ait plus.

Laissez moi des commentaires SVP pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé de celui-la, car je ne savait pas trop comment le mettre en forme.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Salut !! Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié le retour des deux frères car j'ai vraiment galéré à trouver une solution, lol. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 13:****Retrouvailles chaleureuses**

Edward était toujours en train d'embrasser sa tendre, et aurait aimé que cet instant dure à jamais, car si il se séparait d'elle, il devrait alors expliquer son geste à son amie et tout serait fini pour lui. Il avait tellement peur de dire ces mots qu'il le hantait depuis plusieurs mois à présent. C'est en retournant dans notre monde qu'il avait enfin comprit l'importance de la mécanicienne dans sa vie. Il culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle avait été abandonné…Il l'avait abandonner et cela il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. Le fullmétal embrassa de plus belle son amie en pensant à tout cela, elle poussa un gémissement et répondit à ce tendre baiser. Tant pis il le lui dirait même si elle devait le rejeter…Il le ferait…Enfin c'est-ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain, on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. Winry se relâcha de son étreinte passionnée et remarque que Ed la fixait. Tous les deux rougirent en même temps, mais aucun des deux n'osait relâcher son regard de l'autre. Des coups se firent à nouveau entendre, et les deux amis regardèrent la porte d'un même mouvement. Puis, Winry se releva brusquement, quittant les bras de Edward et se rassit sur sa chaise en rougissant. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Riza qui entra dans la piève où un silence de glace régnait. Elle se douta au premier instant que quelque chose venait de se produire, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque. Elle s'approcha de Ed et lui sourit.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. Les médecins ont dit que l'on vous avez amené à temps. Mais vous allez devoir quand même rester une semaine ici.

- Quoi ?! Une semaine ?!!

- Oui, mais le principal c'est que vous soyez vivant…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Armstrong débarqua dans la pièce. La porte de résista pas au choc et se cassa en deux. Le militaire la regarda sans le moindre intérêt. Edward pâlit en l'apercevant, rien de bon allait lui arriver. Puis Armstrong se rua vers le jeune Elric et le prit dans ses bras et le serra très très fort. Ed vira au violet car il n'arrivait plus à prendre sa respiration.

- Ah mon cher Edward !!! Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué, vous et votre frère !!! Je suis heureux !!!

Des jets d'eaux sortirent des yeux de l'alchimiste au bras puissant. Winry et Riza s'inquiétèrent de la couleur que prenait Edward. Il était bleu et ne respirait plus du tout. Riza décida de prendre les chose en main.

- Colonel Armstrong veuillez lâcher Mr Elric, il n'a pas l'air d'être bien.

Le militaire s'exécuta et lâcha sa prise. Edward retomba sur le lit et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il reprit un peu de ses couleurs quand d'autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient plus frapper à la porte vu que le colonel l'avait détruite peu de temps avant. Tout les militaire de l'équipe de Mustang entrèrent sans exception, même Sciezska était de la partie. Tous s'approchèrent du fullmétal et le saluèrent à leur manière respective. Havoc toujours sa cigarette à la bouche lui fit un signe de la main. Falman lui serra la main. Breda se contenta d'un sourire…

Mustang à son tour rejoignit cette joyeuse compagnie en compagnie de Noah. Les deux avaient entendu les militaires rirent si fort depuis le couloir, qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Ils eurent très vite la réponse à leur question. Havoc et Breda taquinait Edward qui leur criait après parce qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il avait à peine grandit. Winry riait aussi timidement de son côté, et Riza était très heureuse de voir le bonheur de la mécanicienne. Puis, Winry s'esquiva de la pièce. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. Quel folie l'avait prise d'embrasser Edward !! Elle n'en revenait pas !! Ce qu'elle avait fait était inconcevable pour elle. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire pour se justifier ? Elle décida ensuite d'aller voir Al qui était dans la chambre d'à côté. Lors qu'elle entra celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant son amie d'enfance. Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Alphonse. Elle était si heureuse d le retrouver lui aussi. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Mouais….(bâillement) Où est grand frère ?

- A côté. Toute équipe de militaires est à son chevet. Tu veux les rejoindre ??

- Oh oui alors !! Je voudrai tant les revoir !!! Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de me lever.

-(souriant) Mais bien sur !! T'es pas en convalescence comme ton frère.

- Comment il va ?!!

- Il s'est bien remit de sa blessure mais il va devoir rester ici encore un peu, le temps que ça cicatrise. Comment a-t-il eut cette blessure ? Les médecins m'ont dit que c'étaient l'oeuvre d'une balle. Mais, ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées…

- C'est pour nous protéger Noah et moi qu'il a fait ça…

Alphonse raconta alors toute son aventure à son amie qui en resta bouche bée devant les exploits de Edward. Après, elle aida Al à se lever et tout les deux prirent la direction de la chambre du fullmétal. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, les militaires se jetèrent sur Al. Pendant ce temps, Edward avait rivé ses yeux sur Winry qui regardait Al se faire chatouiller par Armstrong. Sentant un regard sur elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête et vit Ed la dévorer des yeux. Elle détourna vivement son regard et rougit. Ed s'appuya contre son oreiller et prit un air rêveur. Il repensait à cette scène…Il avait encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres douces de la mécanicienne sur les siennes et sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Al le sortit alors de sa rêverie et tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant Ed prendre une teinte rouge. Winry évita soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Edward et se mit à proximité de Riza.

Plus tard, environ quatre heures après, les militaires laissèrent Ed se reposer car il était exténué. Dans la pièce il ne restait plus que Al, Noah, Riza et Winry. Noah était assise sur le lit le plus collé possible de Edward. Al était sur une chaise, Winry mettait des fleurs dans un vase, pendant que Riza prenait sa veste.

- Euh Mademoiselle Noah vous venez ?

- Euh…oui, j'arrive !

- Quoi ? Mais où tu vas, lui demanda Ed.

Noah se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Je vais chez Mme Hakawe ce soir. Elle à eut l'énorme gentillesse de vouloir m'héberger.

- A d'accord.

- Dites et moi alors ? demanda Al. Je peux sortir quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous devriez aller voir le médecin Je vous accompagne si vous le voulez, lui répondit Riza

- Ok !!

Alphonse se leva et partit avec Riza et Noah, laissant Winry seule avec Edward. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort quand elle sentie à nouveau le regard du jeune. Elle baissa la tête et rougie.

- Désolé moi aussi je dois y aller !!! Je reviendrai plus tard !!

- Attends !! Winry reviens !!

Winry partie précipitamment sans ajouter un mot. Elle laissa en plant un Ed complètement déboussolé. Il poussa un juron puis se recoucha et se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en se laissant emporter par ses sentiments. L'embrasser lui avait procuré un tel plaisir qu'il trouvait étrange, car c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eut de petite amie et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait pas par quoi il devait commencer, et quels mots lui dire. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? Qui lui dise la vérité ? Qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant ? Et si elle l'avait mal pris ce baiser ? Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait semblé avoir apprécié ce baiser…

- Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !!! C'est pas possible !!! Elle doit sûrement m'en vouloir à mort !!! ( se prend la tête entre les mains et les secoue vivement) Rahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Je comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes !!!

Puis, il s'aperçu qu'il venait de hurler non pas pour lui-même mais à haute voix car une infirmière arriva et lui demanda si il allait bien.

Une heure plus tard, Winry retourna dans la chambre de Edward. Elle vit à son entré que quelque un était assit devant le lit de Edward. C'était Alphonse qui veillait son grand frère adoré. Celui-ci dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Le cadet le contemplait et souriait. Winry s'avança vers lui, et s'assit auprès de lui sur la chaise d'à côté.

- (murmurant) Alors que t'on dit les médecins ?

- Que c'était bon pour moi, qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devraient me garder.

- Que vas-tu faire pour ce soir ?

- Le colonel Mustang m'a dit de le rejoindre vers 20 heure, il va m'accueillir chez lui pour la nuit.

- C'est sympas de sa part.

- Oui…Toi, je suppose que tu vas rester auprès de grand frère ?

Winry rosie légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alphonse ria car elle réagissait un peu comme Edward lorsqu'on lui parlait de la jeune fille, sauf que celui-ci hurlait en plus sur son pauvre petit frère et lui courait souvent après pour le faire taire.

Il tapota l'épaule de la mécanicienne, lui adressa un clin d'œil puis sortie de la pièce. Winry se retourna vers son prince charmant et l'admira. Quel le trouvait mignon quant il dormait. Elle glissa sa main sous la mais gauche de Edward et la serra. Ensuite elle posa sa tête sur le lit en gardant son regard vers le fullmétal. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il était revenu…Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps…Grâce à sa volonté, elle était parvenue à le ramener. Elle remercia intérieurement sa grand-mère car c'était un peu grâce à elle qu'elle avait continué à étudier l'alchimie. Elle avait pu tenir sa promesse. Ses yeux lui picotèrent légèrement, elle aussi était épuisée. La journée avait été longue et dure. Avant de s'endormir, elle eut un pensée pour Pinako et murmura à moitié sonnée…

- Merci mamie…

Edward se réveilla à une heure avancée de la nuit, et découvrit en premier lieu, Winry qui dormait paisiblement à moitié appuyé sur lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Soudain il sentie que sa main était dans une autre. Il porta son regard sur sa main de chair et rosit. Winry la tenait toujours. Il exerça une légère pression dessus. Puis il attrapa comme il le pu sa veste qui était au bout de son lit sans réveiller sa belle et la lui posa sur les épaules. Après l'avoir contemplé un moment, il retomba dans les bras de Morphée pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Winry se réveilla assez tôt et vit Ed qui dormait toujours. En se relevant un peu, elle fit glisser le manteau qu'elle avait sur le épaules et se tourna vers celui-ci. Elle le reconnu alors. Le manteau de Edward. Ainsi, il lui avait mit pendant son sommeil sans qu'elle ne le sente. Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle s'était endormi en mettant sa main sur celle de Ed et elle constata avec surprise qu'elle y était toujours. Ed ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit entière. Elle resta encore comme ça un moment, et vers 9 heure du matin, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche chez Riza et de changer de vêtements, car elle avait les mêmes que la veille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez la militaire, celle-ci était en train de déjeuner car on était dimanche et donc elle en avait profité pour dormir un peu plus. Noah dormait encore dans la chambre de Riza. La jeune femme sourit en voyant Winry entrer.

- Bonjour.

- (grand sourire) Bonjour Riza !

- Tu m'as l'air en excellente forme aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce pas l'effet Edward Elric ?

Winry fut soudain très très mal à l'aise et bafouilla:

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Non ! C'est juste que…

- Allons, je connais très bien tes sentiments à l'égard du Fullmétal. Pas la peine de nier et en plus personne ne le saura, puisque Noah dort.

- Et bien oui !!! J'avoue !! Je nage dans le bonheur depuis hier !!

- Et il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous étiez seuls hier. J'ai vu dans vos yeux que vous aviez l'air très gêné…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Ed m'a…Il…Enfin, non…Je…Nous…Nous nous sommes emb…

Winry ne termina pas sa phrase car elle aperçu Noah dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Paniqué, la mécanicienne dit alors:

- Euh…Je vais prendre une douche !! Je te dirai tout plus tard car après je retourne à l'hôpital !!

Winry se précipita alors dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires puis alla dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot. Après une douche glacée pour se réveiller et se remettre les idées en place, elle revêtit une mini jupe noire avec un débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur ses formes et laissa détaché ses cheveux. Sans rien dire elle sortie de l'appartement et retourna à l'hôpital.

Arrivée dans la court de l'hôpital, elle aperçu sur son chemin, une jeune femme à la peau mate. Elle était brune avec des cheveux mi-longs et deux mèches roses encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient violets. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui était un peu transparente au goût de Winry. Elle portait un enfant dans ses bras. La mécanicienne s'approcha timidement vers la jeune fille qui semblait étrangère de cette ville.

- Rose ??

Voila encore un chapitre de fini !! J'espère que ces retrouvailles assez brève vous auront plus ! Laissez moi des commentaires !! Merci à ceux qui en mettent !!


	14. Chapter 14

-1Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous laisserez des coms !!

**Chapitre 14:****Une arrivée qui pose problème…**

- Rose ?? C'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme aux mèches roses se retourna vers la mécanicienne et lui sourit en voyant son amie.

- Ah Winry !! Enfin je t'ai retrouvé !!!

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je te suis plus là…

- Si tu savais !! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !!

- Euh…Rose expliques toi mieux parce que là je pige que dalle.

- Je suis allée à Reseembool comme il était convenu, mais il n'y avait personne…

- Attends ! Quand es-tu passée à Reseembool ?

- J'y étais hier, ta grand-mère m'avait dit de venir à partir du 15.

- Ça y est, je comprends mieux…Tu sais je ne savais pas que tu devais passer sinon je serais restée…Mais vois-tu…

Winry baissa la tête, empêchant les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Elle serra les point et balbutia d'une voix peu sure d'elle.

- Mamie…Mamie est décédée il y a près d'un mois…

- Oh, d'accord je comprend pourquoi il n'y avait personne alors.

Rose se mit à rire et Winry la dévisagea en lui lançant un regard noir. Au lieu d'essayer de dire des mots gentils pour réconforter Winry, Rose se permettait de rire de sa bêtise. Winry avait envie de la tuer en la voyant rire comme une sotte. Elle avait tellement envie de la gifler !! Mais elle se retint et lui sourit. Cependant elle bouillonnait toujours à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Mais alors, que fais tu ici ?

- Bah, j'ai rencontrer un de tes voisins qui m'a dit que tu étais partie pour Central. Et en venant ici, j'ai croisé l'adjuvant Falman qui m'a dit que tu serais sûrement à l'hôpital. Mais je vois que tu n'as rien alors pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital ?

-(rougissant) Euh…En fait…Ed est revenu….

- QUOI ?!! Attends !! Tu parles de mon Edward !! MON ED EST REVENU ???!!!

Winry bouillonna de plus belle. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette Rose à parler de Ed comme si c'était sa propriété ? Winry avait de plus en plus l'envie de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la cour avec sa clé à molette. Encore une fois, elle fit preuve de raison et ne dit rien. Rose encore sous le choc, lâcha son petit qui tomba par terre. Celui-ci se mit à brailler très fort. La mécanicienne se précipita vers lui pour voir si il s'était pas fait mal. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le regarda. Il avait le genoux droit légèrement écorché. Rose ne vit même pas que son petit était tombé par sa faute et continuait à rêvasser. Winry berça l'enfant pour essayer de le calmer. Les pleurs du bébé finirent par attirer l'attention de Rose.

- Bé alors, mon trésor qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Allons tu es grand maintenant, tu ne dois plus pleurer !! Winry amènes moi voir Edward !! Je veux le voir et lui dire que je l'aime !! Je suis sûre que ses sentiments pour moi non pas changer !! Il était fou de moi quand on s'est rencontré!!

Winry resta sans voix ! Non seulement cette nunuche ne se préoccupait pas de son enfant alors que c'était de sa faute si il avait été blessé. Qui plus est, cela aurait pu être grave. Mais en plus de tout ça elle ne se gênait pas pour dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ed sans la moindre honte et elle paraissait sure de elle. Winry étais furieuse. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de dire des choses pareilles ?! En plus affirmer les sentiments de Ed qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Vraiment elle était en train de dépasser les limites avec les nerfs de Winry. La jeune femme contenta sa rage tant bien que mal, et parvint encore une fois à sourire.

- Viens, suis moi je vais t'y conduire.

- Super !!

Et même pas un merci pensa Winry et en plus elle du garder tout le reste du trajet le petit. Rose n'avait même pas prit la peine de consoler son garnement qui sanglotait à présent dans les bras de la mécano. Rose elle bavait à l'idée de revoir le full métal…Elle s'imaginait qu'en la voyant il allait sauter de joie et l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait à la folie. La jeune maman avait des étoiles dans les yeux et planait de plus en plus. Les seuls mots qu'elle prononçait de temps à autre étaient le prénom de Edward.

Winry s'arrêta devant une porte et Rose qui la suivait de près faillit lui rentrer dedans, elle s'écarta à temps. Mais elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol glacé. Elle se mit à pleurer car une bosse était apparu sur son front.

- Ouin !! Je suis défigurée !!! Ouin !!! J'ai mal.

Winry s'accroupie et regarda la bosse. celle-ci avait la taille d'un œuf. Le jeune blonde jubila à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

" Ça t'apprendra à te croire supérieure à tout le monde !!"

- Allons, Rose tu as passé l'âge de pleurer. Montre l'exemple à ton fils.

- Mais ça fait mal !!

Le petit qui s'était presque endormi, se remit à pleurer en entendant sa mère crier. Winry essaya de le consoler mais rien n'y faisait. Rose se releva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ed. Celui-ci tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Al fit de même car celui-ci aussi se trouvait dans la pièce. Les deux Elric firent alors Rose s'avança, Winry sur ses pas toujours essayant de faire taire l'enfant. Rose crut qu'elle allait tombé à le renverse quand elle croisa le regard de l'aîné des frères. Elle le trouvait si beau ! N'écoutant que ses hormones, elle sauta au cou de Ed qui faillit s'aplatir sous le poids de la jeune fille. Puis elle essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle tomba du lit. Al et Ed firent des gros yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils avaient tellement envie de rire !! La situation était bien comique au goût de Winry. Al finalement tendit sa main à Rose pour la relever. Celle-ci sanglotait car elle n'avait pas réussi à embrasser son fullmétal. Elle se releva péniblement et se frotta à Ed, qui rougit.

- Oh Ed !! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !! Je t'ai toujours attendu !! Je t'ai cherché partout !!! Snif…Mais tu es la à présent…Edward !!

Elle se blottie contre lui pour être consoler. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'eut même pas l'idée de la serrer dans ses bras. Al chuchota alors à l'oreille de Winry:

- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les filles se jettent toutes d'abord dans ses bras ? Moi, elles ne me remarquent jamais…

Winry sourit à la remarque de Al. L'attention de Ed fut détourné par les pleurs du petit qui recommencèrent. Winry d'un air penaud tenta une nouvelle fois de le réconforter.

- Chut, ça va aller…

- J'ai mal…

- Attends je vais regarder ça.

Elle fit asseoir l'enfant sur le lit à côté de Ed qui avait repoussé inconsciemment Rose, qui lui avait lancé un regard plein de tristesse. Ed contempla la mécanicienne qui regardait la blessure au genoux du môme. Puis elle sortie un mouchoir de sa poche et lui pansa la plaie avec. Elle l'entoura autour du frêle genoux. Ensuite elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui dit en souriant:

- Et voilà, c'est fini ! Tu as été très courageux !

- Woah !! J'ai plus mal ! Merci beaucoup Winry !!

Le petit entoura ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme pour lui faire un câlin. Ed fit un grand sourire. Il trouvait que Winry ferait une excellent mère. Elle avait réussie à éteindre les pleurs du petit en moins de cinq minutes. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il était complètement ailleurs, car son frère le tira de ses rêves.

- Grand frère tu nous écoutes ?!!

- Hein ? Euh…Qu'y a-t-il ?

- T'es pas croyable !! Rose disait qu'elle était venue ici exprès pour nous voir.

Winry ne dit rien, elle s'était assise sur une chaise, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, commençait à s'endormir. Edward trouva cette scène attendrissante. Qu'elle était belle avec cet enfant !! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la serrer contre lui, mais il résista à ses pulsions. Winry n'avait pas osé regarder une seule fois le jeune blond, car sinon, elle aurait sentie une gêne immense.

Un peu plus tard, Noah et Riza je joignirent au groupe. Rose et Noah avaient toutes les deux faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elles s'étaient vu, car la ressemblance était assez flagrante. Après quelques minutes d'explication, les deux jeunes filles avaient rapidement sympathisés. Winry se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation, d'ailleurs depuis que Ed et elle s'étaient embrassés, elle se sentait mal en sa présence. C'est pourquoi, elle prétexta qu'elle devait aller voir Sciezska pour pouvoir sortir au plus vite de la pièce. Ed avait voulu la retenir mais en vain. Riza se douta que c'était à cause de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme qu'elle avait préféré partir. Elle voulait laisser la chance à Rose ou même à Noah de se déclarer, laissant de côté ses propres envies et sentiments. Riza la trouva remarquable et l'admira. Elle préférait mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour le bonheur des autres. Si cela n'était pas une preuve de générosité, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? La militaire regarda les quatre jeunes qui riaient de bon cœur. Elle se douta alors que Winry n'avait pas parlé de ses malheurs à Ed, sinon il ne saurait pas aussi joyeux. Elle voulait l'empêcher de souffrir. Il avait déjà tant souffert. Pourtant il devait tout savoir…La morte de Pinako…La détresse de son amie…L'acte qu'elle avait failli commettre…Riza soupira en pensant à tout cela.

A midi, Al invita Noah et Rose à déjeuner, celles-ci acceptèrent avec joie car elles mourraient de faim. Ils laissèrent donc seuls Riza et Edward. La militaire s'approcha du jeune, elle avait la tête baissé et semblait un peu anxieuse. Son corps tremblait légèrement.

- Edward, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais cela ne va pas vous plaire !!

Elle releva la tête vivement et Ed aperçu alors que la militaire avait les larmes aux yeux.

Winry parcourait d'un pas lent les tombes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle tenait un bouquet d'œillets à la main. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient sous la brise légère. Elle pouvait à présent se laisser aller…Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle laissa un flot de larmes l'envahir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit face à Rose ? Elle avait été blessée par les propos de la jeune femme, mais elle ne s'était contenté que de lui sourire. En plus, elle voulait lui voler la chose qui lui tenait le plus à cœur…Son amour pour Edward…Qu'une autre fille l'aime, elle pouvait le concevoir, mais c'était si dur à accepter, surtout quand on lui laissait sa place…En effet, Winry ne voulait pas s'opposer à Rose, alors elle avait décider de faire taire ses sentiments pour le fullmétal. A cette pensée, Winry laissa à nouveaux les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, mais elle semblait si impuissante face à la beauté et au charisme de Rose. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe, c'était celle de Mr Hugues. Elle s'agenouilla, déposa les fleurs et fit parcourir ses doigts fins sur la pierre tombale glacée.

- Je suis honteuse de vous dire ça mais….Si vous saviez…Je ne peux m'empêcher de les haïr toutes les deux…(sanglots)…Pourtant…Elles ne lui veulent que son bonheur…Mais, moi aussi…Et c'est pour cela que je ne vais rien tenter (sanglots)…Seulement, je ne pourrais pas faire taire ses sentiments qui me consument à petit feu jour après jour !! Je l'aime aussi…Et c'est égoïste de ma part, mais…je…je…Je voudrai tellement qu'il me prenne à nouveau dans ses bras !!(sanglots) Je veux l'aimer !! Mais je n'en est pas le droit par amitié pour Rose…Elle aussi l'aime…Je ne peux me déclarer…Pourtant…Je n'arrête pas de revivre à chaque instant cette scène, où il m'a embrassé !! (sanglots) Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Se jouait-il de moi et de mes sentiments à son égard !! Non, je ne peux croire !! Ce baiser était si…si…(sanglots)…J'aurai aimé que cet moment dure toujours…Sentir ses caresses et la chaleur de son corps…Ses lèvres si douces si passionnées…Je veux entendre mon cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il me serre contre lui…Sentir son souffle sur ma peau…(sanglots)…Vous devez me trouver bien idiote…Aidez moi, je vous en pris….

Winry resta encore un moment à sangloter devant la tombe de Mr Hugues.

Plus tard, elle retourna à l'hôpital pour s'excuser de sa conduite. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la porte qui était entrouverte, elle entendit Edward s'écrier:

- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?!! Ce n'est pas possible !! Vous me raconter un crack !! Mamie Pinako est morte et Winry aurait essayer de QUOI ?!!!!

Edward se calma littéralement lorsqu'il aperçu Winry dans l'encadrement de la porte qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui était rouge de honte. Riza resta également surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la mécanicienne débarquer. En la voyant ainsi le fullmétal ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste et lui murmura:

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Voici la fin de ce chapitre !! Dites moi comme d'habitude ce que vous en pensez !! Merci !


	15. Chapter 15

-1Salut à tous !!

Merci pour le commentaire car ça m'a fait très très plaisir pour continuer a la publier sur ce site. je commençais à me demander si j'allais continuer vu que personne ne me disais ce qu'il en pensait !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 15:****Une vérité douloureuse à dire…**

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?? Je ne comprends pas…Je suis concerné dans cette histoire…Si j'avais su cela, je…Et puis, tout ce que tu as du…Pourquoi ?…Winry pourquoi ? Réponds moi, s'il te plais…Dis au moins quelque chose…Winry, je…Pourquoi ?

Winry ne dit rien, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le regarder, car si elle le faisait elle éclaterait à nouveau en sanglots. Riza s'éloigna tristement, elle devait les laisser seuls, comme ça peut-être alors que…Ils se décideraient à se parler…Elle referma la porte derrière elle, en laissant un silence glacial. Ed fixait Winry sans tressaillir, voulait tellement qu'elle lui parle. Même lui dire que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait du être là ! Elle pouvait même le haïr, mais il voulait qu'elle décèle ses lèvres et qu'elle lui parle !! Le regard pesant de Edward, fit trembloter la mécanicienne. Que devait elle dire ? Ça conduite avait été impardonnable ! Elle avait faillit ! Elle avait séduite un homme et…Son amour pour Ed avait été salie ! Elle se détestait pour cela ! Comment la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux avait pu être corrompu ?! Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre à un amour pur ! Elle n'en avait plus le droit, car elle n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire. Elle avait eu conscience de ses actes même si elle s'était arrêtée à temps. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Même par désespoir, elle n'aurait pas du.

Winry se mit à sangloter, Ed paniqua à la réaction de la jeune fille, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait si impuissant lorsqu'elle pleurait. La jeune fille allait faire demi-tour quand Ed s'agrippa à son bras pour la retenir. Malgré la douleur qui se réveilla parce qu'il s'était levé, il n'en tint pas compte et tenta de toutes ses forces de retenir sa belle. Surprise par ce geste, elle se retourna vers le fullmétal qui sans le vouloir la tira contre lui. Tout deux tombèrent alors sur le lit, Winry sur Edward. Lorsque la jeune fille se releva de quelques centimètres, elle se vit sur Ed. Celui-ci un peu gêné la regarda d'un air ferme. Il cueillit une larme qui perlait aux yeux de Winry. De nouveau surprise par ce geste, elle rougie. Edward lui murmura alors:

- Ne te caches pas…Dis moi la vérité…Tu aurais du tout me dire sans avoir peur…La mort de Mamie Pinako…Et…Et tout le reste…Tu étais triste et ça se comprend…Winry, je suis…Je suis désolé pour tout…C'est de ma faute…Je n'aurai jamais du partir et te laisser seule à nouveau…Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Winry si tu savais combien je regrette tout…Le fait de t'avoir menti pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…Je…Tu peux me haïr et je le comprendrai, mais…Parles moi…

Edward avait enserrer la mécanicienne dans ces bras et la fixait avec un regard intense. Elle, le regardait et laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était si triste qu'il l'ait abandonné mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le détester. C'était impossible ! Elle tenait trop à lui. Chaque jour, elle l'aimait de plus en plus, et cela était inévitable. Elle avait souffert certes, mais ne connaissait-elle pas le bonheur à présent en l'ayant retrouvé ?! Elle avait du abandonné sa passion pour le ramener, car plus que tout au monde elle l'aimait. Et cet amour serait à jamais et pour l'éternité. Personne n'avait jamais pu aimer comme elle, elle l'aimait. Winry posa sa tête sur le torse de Ed et pleura à chaudes larmes. Celui-ci sourit tristement, acr au moins elle montrait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et lui caressa avec sa main droite ses cheveux blonds.

- Pleures si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux…Je resterai là…Je ne partirai pas cette fois…non, je ne me défilerai pas…

Winry entendant ces propos pleura plus fort, trempant au passage Ed. Mais il ne la quitta pas, il continua à la consoler comme il le pouvait. Finalement, Winry se décida à parlé…

- Edward, je…Je suis désolée…J'aurais du tout te dire c'est vrai, mais j'avais si peur ! Peur que tu ne veuilles plus me voir parce que je…Et pour Mamie…Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer…Tu avais l'air si heureux que je ne voulais pas briser ton bonheur…Je…Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, seulement, je…J'étais si…Edward !!!

Elle enfouie de nouveau son visage dans les bras de Edward et continua à pleurer. Lui, regarda le plafond et se retint de pleurer avec elle. Il ne devait surtout pas craquer ! Pas maintenant ! Pour tout les deux, il devait se montrer fort. Il berça tendrement Winry comme lorsque une mère berce son enfant. Il pensa à sa mère qui avait eu le même geste avec lui lorsqu il n'était qu'un enfant. Il sourit tristement à cette pensée.

- Ed me pardonneras-tu un jour ce que j'ai fait ??

- Il n'y a rien à te pardonner…Je comprends que tu ais été malheureuse et tu ais voulu…Enfin…Et puis, de toute manière, on ne peut changer ce qui a été fait…Je l'ai appris à mes dépends…En plus, grâce à toi…Par la force de ta volonté, Al et moi avons pu revenir…Et ça je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant…

Winry resta sans voix de la déclaration du jeune homme et sourit. Sa main se crispa sur la chemise de Edward. Elle pleura encore un moment, lui la serrant toujours. Il ne souhaitait plus la quitter. La voir dans cet état l'avait si touché. Il regrattait de l'avoir fait pleurer mais au moins…Cette fois, il était là, et la consolerait le temps qu'il faudra, même si ça devait prendre des heures. Winry qui sanglotait de temps à autre à présent écoutait le cœur de son bien aimé battre. Ses yeux lui picotaient à fore d'avoir pleurer et ils étaient rougis par les larmes. Mais bientôt, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son tendre. Une fois assoupie, Edward le l'admira et sourit. Dieu qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus belle !! Dire qu'il avait perdu tant d'années avant de s'en apercevoir ! Il regrettait de ne rien lui avoir dit sur ses sentiments…Mais il le ferait tôt ou tard. Il écarta une mèche sur le front de la mécanicienne et y déposa un baiser. Puis il l'allongea dans son lit et alla s'asseoir dans une chaise près de sa bien-aimée.

Pendant ce temps, au QG…

Riza arriva dans le bureau de Mustang. A sa grande surprise il était en train de travailler. Tout les militaires la regardèrent sauf Roy qui semblait absorbé dans sa paperasse. Elle fit signe alors à l'équipe de sortir, car il était déjà très tard. Tous la gratifièrent d'un sourire et sortirent rapidement et sans un bruit. Riza fit le tour du bureau de son colonel adoré. Puis, elle retira des mains de son amant les feuillets qu'il tenait. Il la regarda un instant bouche bée puis il lui fit son sourire de tombeur. Elle s'assit alors sur ses genoux et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Roy l'embrassa passionnément mais elle s'écarta très vite de leur étreinte. Celui-ci fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Riza ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

- Roy….Je…Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

-(avec un sourire moqueur) Toi ??! Non c'est pas possible…

- Roy !! Je suis sérieuse !!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Dis le moi !

- Voilà, j'ai parlé à Edward…Au sujet de Winry…

- Et alors, où est le mal…

- Je lui ai tout dit…

-(soudain inquiet) Comment ça "tout dit" ?

- J'y ai dit ce qu'avait fait Winry durant son absence…

- Quoi ??!!! Mais on avait dit décidé de ne rien lui dire !!

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher surtout après avoir vu Winry aussi triste aujourd'hui…

- Et pourquoi était-elle triste ? Ed est revenu que je saches et il me semble qu'elle n'attendait que cela ?!!

- Oui, mais Rose est à Central…

- Attends c'est la fille que Dante voulait…

- Oui ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris Ed n'est pas insensible à ses charmes…Je pense que Winry doit avoir peur qu'il tombe dans les bras de cette fille…

- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait !

- Peut être mais tu sais très bien que Edward a besoin d'une fille comme Winry et pas d'une imbécile comme cette Rose !!

- Ah! Tu m'épates là !! Ainsi donc, tu défendrais Winry !!

- Il y a de quoi, non ? Elle est mon amie !! C'est grâce à elle si on est ensemble !! Elle m'a toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive…Alors je lui dois bien ça !! Et puis…

- Edward et Winry sont fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Je vois que tu as enfin compris !!

- Et que fait Ed en ce moment ?

- Je ne sais pas…La dernière fois que je l'ai vu…Ou plutôt que je l'ai laissé…Il était en compagnie de Winry et venait d'apprendre la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé…

- Je vois. Alors j'espère qu'il lui ouvrira son cœur…

Roy serra Riza contre son cœur, et celle-ci soupira de bonheur.

Edward s'amusait avec les cheveux de Winry quand soudain, elle se réveilla. Il rougit sans même sans apercevoir. Elle lui sourit faiblement, se sentant toujours honteuse, bien que Edward ne lui en voulait pas. Il caressa la joue de Winry qui rougie à son tour et ensuite joua avec sa mèche, puis le jeune homme lui murmura:

- Pendant ton sommeil, j'ai eu une idée…

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Dès que je sort de l'hôpital je veux que l'on retourne tout les deux à Reseembool.

- Hein ?? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord parce que je n'ai pas vu mon pays natal depuis bien longtemps et que…Je crois que j'ai un dernier hommage à rendre à une certaine personne…Parce que c'est en parti grâce à elle si je suis ici…

-(rougissant) Alors Riza t'as même parlé de ma promesse à grand-mère ?

- Oui, ou plutôt une partie, c'est-ce qu'elle m'as dit…Je ne dois pas tout savoir car un jour ce serait toi qui me dirais la suite…C'est-ce qu'elle a ajouté plus exactement…

Edward lui sourit et Winry détourna la tête car elle sentait à nouveau ses joues prendre une teinte vive. Le fullmétal jouait toujours avec la mèche de cheveux de Winry. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit. Elle se retourna vers lui quand elle sentie que Edward ne jouait plus avec ses cheveux. Elle croisa alors les yeux de son tendre, et pu sentir son souffle. Leurs têtes étaient si proche, l'un de l'autre. Edward avait changé d'expression remarqua Winry. Ses yeux s'instillaient étrangement, et la jeune femme eu du mal à ne pas rougir. Il reprit la mèche dans sa main et le regarda, sans pour autant s'écarter de son amie.

- T'es cheveux depuis que nous sommes parti ont bien changé…Ils sont si longs !! Ça te vas bien…Tu…Tu es si belle Winry…

Ed plongea ses yeux dorés dans les yeux bleus de Winry. Elle était complètement écarlate depuis les derniers mots que Edward avait prononcé. Elle sentie son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle cru même qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle se sentait si mal, surtout que Ed ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui la perturbait encore plus. Il remonta sa main de métal sur la joue de la mécanicienne. Elle frissonna en sentant le froid du matériau sur sa peau. Le souffle de Ed ne faisait que se rapprocher et la jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Le fullmétal n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser à nouveau…Surtout qu'ils étaient seuls…N'écoutant plus sa tête, il alla à la rencontre des lèvres de Winry.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pu jamais l'embrasser car Alphonse débarqua en trombe dans la chambre en compagnie de Noah et de Rose qui rigolaient. Al resta figé sur place en voyant son frère à moitié sur Winry et sur le point de l'embrasser. Edward se redressa brusquement et Winry semblait terrorisée de la présence des deux jeunes filles. Celles-ci lui jetèrent un regard noir. Edward poussa un petit cri et se plia en deux. Winry à ses côtés le rattrapa à temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre. Al se rua vers son frère et aida Winry à l'allonger.

- EDWARD !!

- J'ai mal…

Ed retira sa main de ses cotes et la mécanicienne découvrit avec horreur ce qui se passait. Du sang…Du sang était en train tacher la chemise du jeune homme. Al se précipita alors dans le couloir à la recherche d'une infirmière. Winry cria le nom de Ed pour ne pas qu'il ne s'évanouisse mais en vain. La dernière chose qu'il vit et sentie c'était une des larmes se Winry s'écrasant sur sa joue.

Voila encore un chapitre d'achevé !! Dire que j'en suis déjà au 15ème !! Ça passe vite

J'espère que cela vous à plu !! Merci de laisser des commentaires.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Je me suis dépêchée pour vous mettre la suite rapidement, ceci dit j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, où un tout nouveau personnages fait son apparition. Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de découvrir.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 16:****Une sacrée peur !**

- S'il vous plais !! J'ai besoin d'aide !! Vite !!! Mon frère !!! S'il vous plais !!!

Al déambulait des couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière. Son visage reflétait bien l'anxiété qui le hantait. Il s'inquiétait tant pour son frère. Pourquoi alors que Ed commençait à aller mieux et à être heureux il devait à nouveau faire fasse à un problème. Edward avait été touché plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait croire. Alphonse devait trouver quelqu'un et au plus vite. Il vit soudain une infirmière qui sortait d'une chambre et qui rigolait à la bêtise que son patient lui avait sorti. Mais trop occupé à courir dans tout les sens, Al n'eut pas le temps de réagir et lui fonça littéralement droit dessus. La jeune infirmière ne le vit qu'au dernier instant et ne pu s'écarter. Tout les deux se percutèrent violement, et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Al se releva et rougie en voyant qu'il était à califourchon sur la jeune fille. Elle devint écarlate à son tour quand elle croisa la regard du jeune homme. Al dégluti péniblement envoyant la beauté de cette jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins et ils étaient châtains clairs. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts couleur émeraude qui brillaient d'une lueur vive. Elle avait le tin frais et respirait la joie de vivre. Al lui trouva un regard si perçant qu'il du détourner les yeux car il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui, et voir à quel point il la trouvait mignonne. Elle lui sourit timidement et balbutia:

- Euh…s'il vous plais….Vous…Vous êtes sur moi….

- Ah !! Euh….oui !!!

Al se releva rapidement en rougissant de plus en plus. Puis il tendit sa main tremblante à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Il se sentait si idiot et si gêné !! Elle saisit sa main et se releva. Al resta surpris de la douceur et de la chaleur de cette main. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et il ne savait comment réagir à cette situation qu'il avait lui-même provoqué en parti. Soudain, il revit son frère s'effondrer et se rappela ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était à la recherche d'une aide. Il regarda alors la jeune femme qui vit à quel point il semblait paniqué, il bégaya alors:

- Mon…Mon frère….Il faut l'aider !!! Vite venez avec moi !! S'il vous plais !!!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al venait de la tirer par le bras l'infirmière pour l'obliger à venir avec lui. Celle-ci était complètement déboussolée car elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Mais où m'emmenez vous ?!!!!

- Mon frère est à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure et sa plaie vient de se rouvrir !!!! Venez !!

L'infirmière suivit alors au pas de course Alphonse, ils montèrent plusieurs étages très rapidement. Al débarque en trombe dans la chambre de son frère et l'infirmière sur ses pas. Tout les deux virent alors Noah et Rose paniquées et ressemblaient à des hystériques car elles ne cessaient de hurler en voyant le goutte à goutte de sang de Edward tomber sur le sol. Winry avait réussi à le rallonger et essayait par un tissu de faire un point de compression à Ed, qui était toujours à nouveau conscient mais qui semblait tout de même halluciner. Il était en sueur et n'arrêtait pas de dire à Winry qu'il était désolé de tout. Celle-ci entre deux larmes, lui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il devait tenir bon. Elle l'aimait tant et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Surtout que à présent il était revenu. L'infirmière se faufila entres Noah et Rose qui courraient toujours dans tous les sens, et s'approcha de Winry, qui la regarda avec un air très paniqué. Elle lui murmura alors entre deux sanglots:

- S'il vous plais…Aidez le…Je ne veux pas le perdre….

L'infirmière acquiesça et regarda la blessure. En effet, elle s'était rouverte et Edward perdait pas mal de sang c'est pourquoi il délirait. L'infirmière prit alors la place de Winry et leur demanda:

- A-t-il fait un mouvement brusque ??!!

- Euh…Peut-être, lui répondit Al un peu perdu.

- Que quelqu'un fasse appeler le Docteur Kakashi ici et tout de suite !! Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir seule !!

- Je m'en charge, s'écria Alphonse.

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, laissant une infirmière un peu inquiète, une Winry sanglotant et tenant la main de Edward ainsi que deux folles. Il recommença alors sa course folle.

Après quelque minutes d'attente insoutenable, Winry vit Al revenir avec un homme assez âgé et très barbu. Il ne dit pas un mot et alla voir l'état de Ed. Il se retourna vers l'infirmière et semblait très paniqué.

- Dites en bas qu'il va falloir opérer ce jeune homme de toute urgence !!

- J'y vais !!

L'infirmière repartie très vite. Edward continuait toujours à délirer.

- Win…Winry…Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te laisser…Si tu savais combien j'ai souffert…Ton absence…Voir ces larmes…Je t'avais juré de ne plus te faire pleurer…Win…Je ne veux pas te voir triste…Ne m'en veux pas…Winry !! Je regrette tellement…Si tu savais quelle est mon agonie…Ne me hais pas…Je t'en pris…Winry !! J'ai si peur de te perdre…Winry !!

Edward se calma quelque temps, il était pale, suffoquait et il était en sueur. La mécanicienne resserra sa main dans celle du fullmétal et tremblotait légèrement sous l'émotion. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait bouleversé et elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Le médecin se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- C'est vous Winry ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je crois que ce jeune homme bien qu'il délire à l'air très sincère et surtout très désolé de ce qu'il vous a fait. Je pense qu'à son réveil vous devriez l'écouter…Ça l'aiderai à aller mieux.

Winry acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête puis trois infirmières entrèrent et emmenèrent Edward en salle d'intervention. Le médecin les suivit rapidement, laissant seuls Al, Winry, Rose et Noah. La mécanicienne sanglotait et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Alphonse voyant la détresse de la jeune fille, fut très attendrie. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et celle-ci ne protesta pas. Elle avait toujours eut un faible pour Edward et ça Alphonse le savait, bien qu'elle se faisait aussi du souci pour lui. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et ça il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il avait trop peur de se prendre une clé à molette dans la tête, même si seul Edward en prenait. Il était heureux pour son frère car Winry était une fille bien et qui était faite pour lui, enfin c'est ce que pensait Al. Winry se blottie contre Al et laissa à nouveau un flot de larmes l'envahir. Elle avait si peur pour Edward. Si il mourrait que deviendrait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui. Il comptait trop. Il était la chose la plus précieuse qui lui restait. Même sa propre vie semblait dérisoire à coté de lui. Il fallait qu'il vive !!

Pendant ce temps, Rose et Noah s'étaient enlacées et pleuraient comme des fontaines, faisant un vacarme pas possible dans tout l'hôpital. Elles ne cessaient de dire vouloir sauver Edward. Al ricana intérieurement car il savait qu'elles en faisaient un peu trop et que tout cela était une comédie. Elles aussi voulaient être consoler par un homme, mais Al ne quitta pas son étreinte de son amie d'enfance.

Les heures semblaient s'écouler lentement depuis que Edward était rentré en salle de soin. Winry était assise sur un banc et avait de regard fixé sur la pendule dans la salle d'attente. Rose et Noah à ses côtés s'étaient assoupies et dormaient bruyamment notamment Rose qui bavait même sur le coin des lèvres. Al qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, eut un air dégoûté en voyant Rose baver, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de celle-ci. Dire qu'au départ il la trouvait attirante. Il soupira pour la énième fois et se mit à râler.

- Ça va être encore long ?! Je commence à en avoir marre maintenant !! Ça me soule d'attendre comme ça sans savoir si mon frère va bien !!!

Al furieux frappa du point le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Winry sursauta, puis elle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle, elle lui sourit et Al la prit dans ses bras. Winry resta un instant surprise puis elle enlaça Al pour essayer de le consoler. Il ne pleurait pas mais on voyait à quel point il était inquiet pour son grand frère. Minuit sonna, et pas un bruit ne résonnait dans l'hôpital, il semblait même être désert. L'infirmière dans laquelle était rentré Alphonse arriva dans la salle. Elle paraissait à la fois fatigué mais surtout ce que remarqua Al c'est qu'elle souriait. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent en la voyant. Winry d'une voix tremblante demanda alors:

- Co…Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est à présent hors de danger. Son état s'est stabilisé.

Winry sentie ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais elle tint bon et elle sourit à l'infirmière. Al éclata de rire, car il était si soulagé de savoir son frère sauf. Il attrapa alors l'infirmière et la fit tournoyer avec lui. Elle rougie.

- Mille merci pour ce que vous venez de faire !!! Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant !!!

- Je ne…Je…

Al comprit alors le geste qu'il venait de faire. Il pris une teinte vive. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Agir comme cela, il n'aurait pu le croire. La mécanicienne qui avait observé la scène, ria silencieusement. Finalement Alphonse n'était pas insensible au charme des femmes. Winry s'avança vers la jeune infirmière.

- Dites, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

- Oui, les infirmières l'ont remonté. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Et pourrais-je passer la nuit à son chevet ?

- Je vois, vous étés sa petite amie.

- Quoi ?! Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste un très bon ami. Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout…

-(souriant) Allez y.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ??

- Mais bien sur !

Winry ne perdit pas une seconde, elle partie sur le champs pour la chambre de Edward. Alphonse la regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Elle était vraiment parfaite pour son frère. Puis il posa son regard sur la jeune, qui rougie en croisant ses yeux. Elle se souvenait la scène de leur rencontre. Elle lui sourit timidement, mais les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux trahissait sa joie, et Alphonse le vit.

- Vous avez été formidable. Mais je vois que vous avez l'air très fatigué. Une opération en pleine nuit n'a pas du être de tout repos.

- Ce n'est rien…Il faut que je m'habitue…

- Vous êtes élève je suppose ?

- Oui, je suis en stage pour un moment à l'hôpital. Je me présente, je m'appelle Anara.

- Moi c'est Alphonse Elric, je suis le petit frère de Edward Elric.

- Cela explique votre ressemblance.

- J'ai une question indiscrète à vous poser ?

- Allez y et je verrai si je peux y répondre.

- Quel age avez-vous ? Vous paraissez si jeune ?

- J'ai 17 ans.

- Quoi ?!!! Et vous étés déjà apprenti !!!

-(en riant) Oui.

- J'en reviens pas, vous devez être très douée.

Anara rougit au compliment de Alphonse, puis elle manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Al à une vitesse fulgurante la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il constata alors que la jeune fille s'était assoupie. Il soupira de soulagement. Il demanda alors à l'accueil où habitait cette fille et la ramena sur son dos chez elle. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui car Anara était très légère. Arrivée devant la maison de celle-ci il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. La villa était immense. Il s'approcha du portail et lit le nom de la famille: Hakuro. Al écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas.

- C'est pas possible !!

Ainsi donc, cette mystérieuse infirmière du nom de Anara avait pour père le célèbre général Hakuro dont Edward avait sauvé la vie par le passé.

Winry était assise au chevet de Edward et le regardait dormir paisiblement. Elle était si heureuse qu'il s'en sot à nouveau sortit. Elle repensa à son baiser échanger avec celui-ci et rosit. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de cet évènement. Ed avait-il été bien conscient de son geste ? N'était-ce pas tout simplement une illusion de son imagination ? Non, elle pouvait encore décrire parfaitement chaque instant de ce baiser, il ne pouvait être que réel. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur son prince charmant. Elle devrait lui dire un jour ses sentiments et tant pis si elle devait le perdre à cause de cela. Et pour Rose, elle décida qu'elle n'en avait que faire de sentiments de la jeune fille, même si avouer ses sentiments ne seraient pas évident.

Encore un chapitre de bouclé. En espérant très sincèrement qu'il vous ait plu à tous !!

Merci de me laisser des commentaires.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Merci pour vos commentaires !!!

Je tenais à signaler que je n'avait pas fait exprès d'appeler le docteur comme un personnage de Naruto car je connais juste le manga de nom. Je ne l'ai jamais vu car ce genre ne m'intéresse pas (m'en veuillez pas). Il me semble que je l'avait entendu dans un autre manga mais ce n'est pas Naruto.

Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 17:****Situations gênantes en tout genre**

Mustang se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Edward et voyait Winry caresser les cheveux dorés du fullmétal d'un geste tendre et attentionné. Elle souriait d'une manière assez particulière, Roy comprit tout de suite que seul Ed aurait droit à de tels sourires. Passionné et en même temps timide. Le militaire trouva cet instant magnifique. La belle veillait sur son tendre tel les contes de fées qui racontaient des évènements similaires dans des temps immémoriaux. Winry avait vraiment retrouvé sa joie de vivre depuis que Ed était revenu. Elle avait repris goût à la vie et à ses merveilles. Roy décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre ce moment magique, mais il le fit à contre cœur. Il s'avança dans la pièce et la mécanicienne se retourna vars lui en entendant des pas. Elle enleva discrètement sa main des cheveux de Ed. Roy engagea la conversation en murmurant:

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Son état est stable. Les médecins ont dit que moins il bougerait et plus vite il guérirait…

- Mais c'est bizarre que ce se soit rouvert comme ça ?

-(rougissant) En fait, il a fait un geste brusque et c'est ça qui…

- Pourquoi a-t-il agit comme ça ? Il est idiot ou quoi ?! On lui avait dit de faire gaffe.

-(rougissant un peu plus) Euh…

Roy vit l'air très gêné de la jeune femme et rit, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Reprenant un peu de son sérieux, il ajouta:

- Bon où sont la fille de la cité de Lior et Noah ?

- La dernière fois que je les ai vu, elles étaient dans la salle d'attente en train de dormir.

- (avec un air ironique) Woah !! C'est fou comme elles se sont inquiétées pour lui, contrairement à toi je suppose ?!

Winry reprit sa couleur écarlate et Roy éclata à nouveau de rire. Puis, il fit un signe d'adieu à la mécanicienne et sortit de la pièce toujours en rigolant. Tout en descendant les escaliers, Roy soupira à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de Rose. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette fille. Il la trouvait débile et sans grand intérêt. De plus, elle n'était pas très habile et se faisait avoir tout le temps. Il arriva dans la salle avec Falman et Havoc qui l'avaient rejoint en cours de route. Rose était étendue de tout son long par terre, et dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait sa jupe relevée jusqu'au niveau de la taille et laissait voir ses jambes ainsi qu'une gaine pour empêcher son ventre de ressortir (désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Elle se gratta le ventre et ronfla de plus belle. Havoc en la voyant comme cela fit tomber sa cigarette non pas parce qu'il était heureux de la voir dans cette état, mais parce qu'il la trouva repoussante. Une fille ne pouvait pas se comporter comme ça c'était pas possible. Être aussi dégradante avec soit même…Elle n'était vraiment pas du tout plaisante comme cela. Si Edward l'avait vu, il aurait été traumatisé à vie. Roy fit signe à Havoc de prendre Noah et lui se chargea se Rose. Il y alla d'un air penaud. Bizarrement lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras il la trouva assez lourde. Était-ce du à sa grossesse précédente ? Pourtant ça allais faire deux ans et demi qu'elle avait accouché et elle aurait du dégonflé depuis. Il la porta d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à la voiture.

Un peu plus tard, il sonna à la porte de Riza qui ouvrit avec un air indigné. Qui pouvait la déranger à une heure pareille ?!! C'est la tête à moitié encore endormie et les cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle ouvrit au colonel. Celui-ci resta sans voix en voyant dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il retint une exclamation bien poussée et la regarda d'un air grave, puis il balbutia:

- Je te ramène Noah ainsi que Rose ?

Il montra Rose qui se trouvait dans les bras de Falman qui avait les jambes tremblotantes sous le poids de la jeune fille. Il avait réussi à éviter de la porter à nouveau. Falman et Havoc entrèrent et firent un sourire figé à Riza, car en voyant le regard noir qu'elle leur avait jeté quand ils étaient entrés, ils n'avaient pu que sourire bêtement. A vrai dire, ils avaient très peur de se prendre un neuf millimètre dans la tête.

- Mais je suis pas non plus la maison du peuple !!!! Où est Winry ? C'est pour elle que je suis inquiète ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle veille encore sur Edward ! Elle va finir par tomber malade avec toutes les nuits blanches qu'elle fait !!

- Oui, elle est avec Edward parce que celui-ci a fait une rechute.

- Quoi mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Il allait bien quand je l'ai vu !! Et…

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Roy entra dans l'appartement et expliqua la situation à Riza, qui soupira à l'idée de devoir supporter ses deux nunuches. Elle était chagriné pour Ed, mais elle ne voulait pas devoir se coltiner les deux filles indéfiniment. Mustang partie rapidement de peur que Riza change d'avis et qu'il soit obligé de payer l'hôtel aux deux femmes, ou qu'il ne se prenne une balle dans la tête.

Le lendemain matin, Alphonse alla à l'hôpital pour voir comment son frère allait. Lorsqu'il atteint le quatrième étage, il croisa Anara et sourit en la voyant. Elle était en train de ranger des compresses, désinfectants et autres sur un chariot. Elle entendit Al arriver et se tourna vers celui-ci. Elle sourit timidement à son tour quand elle vit le jeune homme. Elle le trouvait ravissant avec sa mèche de cheveux lui tombant au dessus de l'œil. Il était si craquant dans son pantalon noir avec sa chemise verte laissant les premiers boutons ouverts pour voir sa poitrine. Al se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de dissimuler sa gêne mais c'était peine perdu. Anara était resplendissante dans sa petite robe d'infirmière. Il bégaya alors:

- Salut.

- Salut Alphonse.

Al fut soudain surpris. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes et celle-ci baissa les yeux. Elle rougie et se tordit les mains, elle se sentait très mal. Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi intimidé surtout devant un homme.

- Euh est-ce que je peux vous, enfin te….

- M'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer c'est d'accord ! D'ailleurs je n'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie.

Al ria et Anara lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle était si heureuse qu'il accepte de la tutoyer. Elle désirait plus que tout le connaître, à présent. Elle fit qu'il avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main et le questionna du regard.

- Tu vas voir ton frère ?

- Euh…Oui !!

- Ben justement j'allais aller lui faire son pansement. On y va ensemble si tu veux ?

- Bien sur !!

Tout les deux montèrent, le reste des escaliers côte à côte en se lançant des regards par intermittence, mais jamais leurs regards ne se croisèrent. Ils se plaisaient mutuellement mais aucun des deux ne voulait le reconnaître. Al entra le premier dans la chambre, suivit de près par Anara. Edward était réveillé et fixait Winry d'un regard intense. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard et avait baissé les yeux et rougissait à présent.

- On dérange peut-être ?

Ed entendant son frère, rougit et arrêta de fixer Winry de la sorte. Il grommela alors entre ses dents.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Ah !! Tu commences à râler c'est bon signe !!

Edward poussa un juron contre son frère qui éclata de rire. Pourquoi Al était entré ?!! Si il avait attendu encore un peu…Ed aurait pu dire ses sentiments à Winry surtout après avoir rêvé d'elle toute la nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de rêver qu'il était avec elle et qu'il était heureux. Il était même jusqu'à rêver de scènes plus intimes entre eux, ce qui le fit rougir en y repensant. Al posa le bouquet sur la table de nuit et Winry s'empressa d'aller chercher un vase pour les mettre à l'intérieur. Anara pendant ce temps fit un nouveau pansement à Ed. Lorsque Winry revint dans la pièce, les trois jeunes étaient en train de rirent. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Ed du même se tenir les côtes car il avait mal à force de rire. Midi sonna à la pendule de la chambre. Le ventre de Anara gargouilla, et celle-ci rougie quand elle vit Al la regarder.

- Tu as faim ?

- Euh…Oui, un peu…

- Tu as ta pause maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai fini mon service pour la journée…

- Alors viens avec moi je t'invite à déjeuner, comme ça on laissera nous deux tourtereaux ensemble.

Il lui saisit la main et la sortit de la pièce avant que Ed n'est pu faire quoi que se soit contre son frère. Celui-ci bouillonnait de rage et sentie une chaleur insoutenable monter en lui. Winry complètement gênée ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle se sentait si mal dans sa peau. Ed prit alors les devant:

-(voix timide) Tu…Tu restes avec moi pour déjeuné ?

Winry regarda le jeune homme qui avait rosit à son tour. Elle ne pu résister aux yeux de Ed suppliant. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, et Edward sourit lui aussi. Il était si heureux qu'elle accepte. Il avait plutôt redouté qu'elle ne veuille pas suite au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. D'ailleurs que signifiait-il aux yeux de Winry ? Et si elle ne partageait pas le même avis que lui ? Si elle le voyait simplement comme un bon ami ? Non ! Lui il ne regretterai jamais son geste ! Il était trop amoureux de cette fille pour regretter quelque chose avec elle, si ce n'est quand il l'a fait pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après la mort de sa mère, il aurait pu être capable d'aimer à un tel point. Même son amour pour son frère ou pour sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Lorsqu'il la voyait il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se mettre à battre à la chamade. Il la regarda de nouveau, elle regardait pas la fenêtre le parc de l'hôpital. Edward ne savant pas quoi y dire, regarda son auto-mail et se souvint qu'il avait du mal à le bouger.

- Euh…Winry j'ai un petit service à te demander….

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Voilà, tu me promet de ne pas t'énerver ?

- Parles !

- Je…J'ai…Enfin…Comment dire…Mon…J'ai un problème pour bouger mon auto-mail….

Ed fit la grimace en pensant que Winry allait lui balancer un clé anglaise mais bizarrement il ne prit rien sur la tête. Il la regarda avec un air interloqué, celle-ci lui lança un regard suspect.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me balances pas d'objet à la tête c'est étrange ?!!

- Tu insinues quoi la ?!! Que je suis un monstre ?!!

- (prend un air gêné) Quoi ?!!! Non !! Non !!! PAS DU TOUT !! Mais c'est que d'habitude tu…

- (en souriant) C'est bon là, Ed tu t'enfonces…

Il prit une teinte rouge brique et soupira de soulagement. Winry n'était pas fâchée contre lui. La mécanicienne ria en voyant l'attitude de Edward.

Al et Anara déjeunaient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant sous une brise légère. Anara riait aux éclats de la gaffe de Al. En effet, celui-ci était rentré dans le serveur qui avait plein de boisson sur son plateau, en se levant de sa chaise. Anara était morte de rire en ayant vu la tête de chien battu de Al. Il était trempé de la tête jusqu'au bas de la taille. Le serveur s'excusa et parti au pas de course ramasser ses commandes, Al l'aidait activement à tout rassembler. Une fois la tache terminée, Al se rapprocha timidement de Anara qui riait encore. Il se frotta le derrière de la tête et sourit tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai vraiment pas de chance !!

- Oui, je vois ça. Attends, bouges pas.

Elle sortie de sa poche un mouchoir et commença à éponger le pauvre Alphonse. Celui-ci paniqua.

- Non ! Arrêtes ton mouchoir va être tout sale après !

Il saisit la main de Anara qui surprise arrêta son action, elle regarda Alphonse avec de grands yeux. Lui, devint écarlate en prenant conscience que la main de la jeune fille était dans la sienne. Elle était si douce. Anara le fixa profondément et il du détourné les yeux car il commençait à avoir très chaud.

- Je...Désolé…

Il lâcha la main de Anara et elle rougie à son tour.

- Je vais rentrer me changer…Tu veux venir comme ça on ira à la bibliothèque comme on avait convenu…

- Euh……..oui….

Al alla alors au QG car Roy lui avait trouvé une chambre en attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Ed. Il invita Anara à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était très accueillante. La fenêtre donnait accès sur la vue de la cour et elle était ouverte pour laisser l'air entré à sa guise. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau et un canapé ainsi qu'une petite table basse. Anara s'assit timidement dans le canapé et serra ses deux mains contre son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre de l'armée, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle venait fréquemment au QG, mais la c'était différent. Le pire ce fut quand Al déboutonna sa chemise, laissant voir ses muscles. Anara frissonna en le voyant dans cette tenue. Il était assez bien fait pour son age. Ses abdos étaient déjà assez marqués. Al ouvrit son armoire et chercha une chemise de rechange. Il se tourna vers Anara sans faire attention et croisa le regard de l'infirmière. Elle était rouge comme jamais auparavant. Il ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi avec un air gêné puis il se souvint qu'il était à moitié dévêtu. Il rosit légèrement et se retourna pour enfiler son vêtement. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, tout deux partirent alors pour la bibliothèque.

Ed était allongé dans son lit et Winry était en train de lui bouger son bras pour voir où se trouvait le problème de son auto-mail. Ed avait raison, il avait beaucoup de mal à le bouger. Soudain il frissonna quand il sentie la main de Winry touché son dos. La chaleur de cette main, lui rappela son baiser avec la belle. Il se souvint de ses mains fines parcourir son torse et ses bras enlacer sa nuque. Il se retourna ne pouvant plus tenir cette situation et attrapa en plein vol le bras de Winry qui rougit.

- Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il l'attira alors vers lui, pour pouvoir l'enlacer. Elle atterrie alors sur lui. Elle se sentait vraiment très mal, et essaya de se dégager mais il la retint. Il plongea sans rien dire sa tête dans la chevelure de Winry et respira le parfum de la jeune fille. Une odeur fruité l'envahi alors. Puis il murmura:

- Je veux que nous allions à Reseembool ensemble…

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Merci de me laisser au moins un commentaire par chapitre si c'est pas trop demander car je veux vraiment avoir un avis sur ma fics SVP !!


	18. Chapter 18

-1Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 18:****Accident et confidence ?**

Winry resta bouche bée devant la révélation de Edward, puis elle rosie en voyant le regard déterminé du jeune homme. Il avait des yeux si perçants que la mécanicienne avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir clair en elle. C'est comme si elle était nue face à lui. Elle était toujours sur lui, et sentait son cœur s'emballer de plus en plus vite. Les yeux du jeune homme la perturbaient tant !!! Ed la fixait intensément et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. La jeune femme lui balbutia alors:

- Edward, je…Bien sur qu'on ira ensemble à Reseembool…mais pourquoi me demander ce maintenant ???…Tu dois d'abord te rétablir et…

Edward enfouit à nouveaux son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui.

- Pardonnes moi de ne pas avoir été avec toi pour affronter le deuil de Mamie Pinako.

- Ed, on en a déjà parlé et je ne t'en veux pas…Tu le sais…

- Peut-être mais je me sent quand même si coupable…Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu…Tu as tout abandonné pour nous retrouver…Riza m'a dit que tu avais appris l'alchimie pendant des mois en cachette de mamie…Tu as même abandonné ta passion pour les auto-mails alors qu'ils ont toujours été une priorité pour toi…

- C'est faux !!!

Ed se dégagea un peu de son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder Winry qui rougie en croisant les yeux surpris de Ed.

- Ma priorité a toujours été de vous attendre toi et Alphonse…

Le fullmétal sourit en entendant ces mots.

- (rougissant) Ed, il faut vraiment que je répare ton auto-mail et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver.

Ed remarqua alors que Winry était allongée sur lui et qu'elle ne pouvait se dégager de lui car il la serrait toujours aussi fort contre son torse. Il la contempla encore longuement. Dieu qu'il était heureux de qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle ne l'avait presque pas quitté et cela l'aidait à guérir. Il était si content qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié après un ans d'absence. Elle l'avait toujours attendu quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné. Et même de la où elle était elle l'avait toujours soutenu et réconforté. Cela lui réchauffé le cœur de se savoir aimer. Même si il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle l'aime comme il l'aimait. Il lâcha Winry qui se releva un peu timidement, et il se rallongea dans son lit et songea à ses souvenirs avec la jeune fille.

Alphonse et Anara étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque et la jeune fille n'avait pas perdu un instant pour aller chercher les livres qui lui fallait. Alphonse l'ayant perdu de vu, se promena dans les rangers d'étagères, et se retrouva dans le rayon consacré à l'alchimie. Un livre attira son attention, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Ce livre était assez vieux vu les pages jaunies à l'intérieur, de plus l'odeur de renfermé ce fit ressentir, et Al toussota. Ce livre parlait de médecine se servant d'alchimie. C'était assez compliqué mais en même temps cela le fascina dès les premières lignes. Il s'appuya sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et continua sa lecture. Anara le retrouva après l'avoir cherché partout dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait les bras chargés de livres traitant de médecine. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il semblait absorbé et passionné par un livre. Elle avait connu tant de jeunes qui n'en avaient rien à faire d'étudier, et se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle aimait ça, apprendre des choses nouvelles. Elle s'avança discrètement de Al et se posta devant lui. En sentant une présence près de lui, le jeune homme sortit le nez de son livre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il croisa les yeux verts de la jeune fille qui lui faisait un superbe sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu étais alchimiste.

- En fait, je ne suis pas alchimiste d'état comme mon frère, mais l'alchimie est ma passion comme pour mon frère.

- Et tu as l'intention d'entrer dans l'armée comme lui, je suppose ?

Anara ne n'ajouta rien et prit un air triste. Al le remarqua tout de suite et la dévisagea.

- Pourquoi tu prends cet air là ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non, non….C'est juste que…Tu vas devenir un soldat à la botte de l'armée et tu es si gentil que tu ne mérites pas….

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de ma ranger dans l'armée comme mon frère….Ça ne me tente pas trop…Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais en tout cas ça ne sera pas alchimiste d'état…Je vais réfléchir encore quelque temps à ce que je vais devenir…

- Alors si on allait au parc maintenant, sauf si tu veux rejoindre ton frère ?

- Oh ça non !!! Je veux qu'il reste seul avec sa Winry !!! Ils ont été séparé pendant trop longtemps !! Et ils doivent se retrouver et se parler !!

"héhéhé je me demandes d'ailleurs où il en est avec elle…Est-ce qu'il s'est jeté à l'eau ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment même ?….L'as-t-il enfin embrassé ? As-t-il franchi les dernières barrières de leur amitié ?"

- Alors Alphonse, on y va ?

- Euh…oui !!

Anara alla voir une bibliothécaire et rempli un formulaire pour signaler qu'elle venait d'emprunter des livres. Puis les deux jeunes se rendirent au parc. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Anara ouvrit un livre et le feuilleta. Alphonse la regarda faire sans dire un mot puis il sourit. Une légère brise faisait virevolter une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme, ce qui l'empêcher de pouvoir voir clairement son livre car toute les cinq minutes ses cheveux étaient devant ses yeux. Al lui attrapa doucement la mèche et la remit derrière l'oreille de la jeune infirmière qui tressaillie en sentant la main de Al près de son visage. Elle prit une couleur rouge brique et eut du mal à respirer. Alphonse se lave du banc et s'accroupit. Il traça un petit cercle de transmutation et y déposa une pierre en son centre. Puis il activa le saut de transmutation et au lieu d'une pierre, il se trouvait une petite barrette en forme de fleur (je sais que c'est nul comme truc mais bon). Al la pris dans sa main puis il se releva et se mit à la hauteur de Anara. Elle rougie un peu plus en voyant le visage de Al s'avancer vers le sien. Il accrocha alors le bijou dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour que sa mèche ne l'embête plus. Il lui fit ensuite son plus beau sourire, et elle eut du mal à contenir sa gêne. Il se rassit auprès d'elle et elle frissonna. Elle releva la tête vers le jeune homme et sourit timidement.

- Me…Merci…Elle…Elle est très jolie…

Alphonse rougie à son tour et balbutia:

- De rien…

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Al avait horreur de se genre de situation, c'est pour quoi il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Euh…Je peux te demander une chose ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, tu m'as dit que tu étais infirmière, mais à ton âge comment est-ce possible ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment infirmière mais en apprentissage…Ce que je veux faire plus tard c'est médecin…C'est pour ça que je vais a l'école pour apprendre la théorie mais en même temps, je vais à l'hôpital pour me former…

- Tu as du commencé il y a plusieurs années ?

- Oui, ça fait deux ans…Mais si je fait ça c'est qu'il y a une raison…Ma mère…Ma mère est malade….

- Je vois, je suis désolé….Je n'aurai jamais du te parler de ça…Désolé…

- Tu n'es pas à l'être…Je vais te confier une chose mais promet moi de ne pas en parler !

- Euh, oui, d'accord.

- Ma mère est gravement malade et chaque jour pour elle est un supplice…Aucun médicament ne peux stopper sa maladie…C'est pour ça que je veux devenir médecin. C'est pour lui venir en aide…Mais en fait…Comme je te l'ai dit, rien ne peux empêcher sa maladie de se propager dans tout son corps. Alors, en même temps j'étudie l'alchimie…

- HEIN ?!! QUOI ??!! L'ALCHIMIE ??!!!!!

Alphonse s'était relevé brusquement attirant l'attention de plusieurs passants, qui le dévisagèrent. Il rosit un instant puis se rassit sur la banc. Il regarda Anara d'un air gêné.

- Désolé…J'espère que tu n'es pas vexée ? Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! J'aurai pas cru que la fille du général Hakuro étudiait l'alchimie !!

- Mon père ne le sait pas…Il ignore mes intentions…Parce que si il le savait…Il me passerait un de ses savons…Il n'aime pas trop les alchimistes et déjà qu'il a eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que je voulais être médecin...

- Je comprend…

- Promet moi de ne rien dire…Si mon père l'apprenait, qui sait comment il réagirait et…

- T'en fait pas…Je ne dirai rien, même Ed n'en saura rien…et puis (Al afficha un énorme sourie) de toute manière je crois qu'il est trop occupé en ce moment…

Alphonse éclata d rire en s'imaginant son frère en train d'essayer de se déclarer. Anara soupira de soulagement et ria à son tour car elle savait très bien que Al adorait son frère et qui l'aimait bien le taquiner.

Roy était installer confortablement devant son bureau remplit de dossier. Il soupira de désespoir en voyant la montagne de travail qui lui restait. Riza arriva dans la pièce avec dans les bras une trentaine de dossiers. Le militaire fut consterné en la voyant arrivé et râla.

- Je vais jamais m'en sortir si vous m'en ramener autant Hakawe.

Roy détestait cette situation, il était obligé de vouvoyer sa belle car ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans le bureau. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Il désirait tant pouvoir prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras sans avoir peur des conséquences. Riza posa son tas de paperasse sur son bureau et se mit à la tache. Roy, lui ne pouvait plus se concentrer en voyant sa dulcinée. Il passa finalement le reste de son temps à l'admirer. Au bout d'un moment Riza le menaça de son arme si il ne se mettait pas au travail. C'est d'un air penaud que Roy remit son nez dans des formulaires grotesques qui selon lui ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il en avait marre de passer ses journées enfermées surtout avec le beau temps qu'il faisait ses derniers jours mais bon, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Lui au moins avait trouvé l'âme sœur pas comme Havoc qui pleurait car sa petite amie venait encore de le larguer. Celui-ci avait la tête dans les bras et sanglotait, Fuery essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler. Vers six heure du soir, Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent enfin seuls pour le plus grand bonheur du militaire. Alors que la jeune femme s'approchait du bureau de son supérieur pour lui remettre des dossiers, Roy se leva et la saisit par la taille. Elle sursauta sur le coup puis se tourna vers l'homme qui lui faisait un très grand sourire, ce qui la fit fondre. Roy l'appuya alors sur le bureau et essaya de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa.

- Pas ici.

-(air de chien battu) Oh, mais pourquoi ?!! J'en ai marre moi de te voir sans pouvoir te sentir près de moi, de pouvoir te toucher.

- Roy si on nous voyait…

- Je n'en ait rien à faire, moi je t'aime, et je veux t'embrasser.

Roy déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ne pu résister à l'appel que lui lançait Roy. Elle entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme et celui-ci appondit leur baiser. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Roy proposa à Riza de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta avec joie et tout deux partirent du QG. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue des militaires, Roy attrapa le bras de sa douce et ils finirent leur reste du trajet dans cette position. Arrivée à l'appartement de Riza, Roy lui déposa à nouveau un baiser passionné. Riza se laissa faire sans riposter, car elle était bien trop heureuse que le militaire prenne enfin les choses en main. Porté par une passion soudaine, Roy commença à défaire la pince qui se trouvait dans les cheveux de la blonde qui gémit de plaisir. Ils finirent le reste de la nuit ensemble, consumant pour la première fois leur amour qui durait depuis tant d'années déjà.

Winry venait enfin de terminer de réparer le bras de Edward quand huit heures sonna à la pendule. Durant tout l'après midi aucun des deux n'avaient osé dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais Edward en avait assez de ce silence et voulait savoir ce que signifiait ce baiser avec Winry. L'aimait-elle ou non, il voulait à tout prix le savoir. La jeune femme terminait de ranger ses affaires quand Ed la sortie de sa tache.

- Winry, il faut que l'on parle.

Le jeune femme se retourna vers le fullmétal, elle fut surprise de constater que Ed affichait un air assez déterminé. En effet ses yeux brillaient étrangement comme lorsqu'il était sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce que Winry ignorait c'était que Edward était mort de trouille à l'idée d'aborder ce baiser. La jeune femme prit place sur la chaise pour écouter son ami d'enfance.

- Voilà, je heu….Je voulais savoir….Pour……Winry…..Je…..Ce…..Je suis….Winry, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !!!

Winry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi voulait parler Ed, et le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi….

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

Winry fut à la fois surprise des derniers mots du jeune homme mais se sentie aussi très triste. Alors comme ça, il s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que Winry était un laideron. En plus, Ed avait eu l'air d'apprécié de baiser. Il regrettait son geste à présent, et Winry sentie ses yeux lui picotait. Elle aurait tant voulu que Ed n'aborde jamais ce sujet. Elle avait si peur qu'il lui dise qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. La mécanicienne baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa déception.

- Ed, je….

- Winry, je suis vraiment désolé…Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal….Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça…Pardonne moi, je suis un idiot….Je….Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter….Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit….

- Ed, c'était un accident….On était tout les deux à cran et….C'était un accident….Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas….

- (souriant et soupirant de soulagement) Oui, un accident….Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident….

La fin d'un nouveau chapitre que j'ai été un peu longue à écrire car personnellement il ne me plaie pas trop, car j'avais pas trop d'inspiration, si ce n'est pour Al et Anara. J'espère cependant qu'il vous à plu a vous. Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance .


	19. Chapter 19

-1Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 19: Confession d'une nuit**

Winry sentie ses yeux de plus en plus lui picotaient. Elle cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer en pleur mais elle devait tenir bon, et montrait qu'elle était forte. Elle serra les poings et tenta un regard vers Edward. Le fullmétal la fixait aussi intensément qu'à son habitude et la mécanicienne détourna aussi vite les yeux. Elle trembla légèrement car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa peine. Pourquoi Ed lui disait ça ? Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle car ça serait la fin de tous ses espoirs. Elle ne regrettait rien ! Elle avait attendu ce baiser toute sa vie ! Elle devait lui dire ces mots qui la rongeait depuis des mois. Mais ses lèvres refusaient de lui obéir. Elle restait muette. Elle avait tant peur d'un amour à sens unique.

Edward lui aussi était assez mitigé, il ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de dire cela. Il l'aimait c'était la vérité mais il avait tant peur qu'elle ne le voit que comme un amie d'enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et ils se connaissaient trop bien pour pouvoir former un couple. Surtout que Winry devait sûrement le considérer comme son frère et non comme un homme. Pourtant il avait bien grandi, et ce n'était plus un gamin. Il avait des sentiments comme tout le monde. C'était un jeune homme tout simplement amoureux, alors pourquoi avait-il autant peur de sa bien aimée ou plutôt des sentiments qu'elle lui portait ? Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas regrettait son geste. Il y avait tant prit de plaisir qu'il avait cru en mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas connaître les sentiments de Winry…Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le repousse, c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit que c'était un accident…Il devait se le reconnaître…Il était lâche ! Il regarda alors par la fenêtre pur essayer de penser à autre chose mais il pouvait encore sentir la présence de Winry dans la pièce et cela le fit tressaillir.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle se jeter sur Edward et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ou alors partir en pleurant ? Elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre car Alphonse entra malencontreusement dans la pièce à ce moment là. Il arriva avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

- Hé Ed !! Alors t'en es où avec Winry ?!!

Edward ainsi que Winry prirent une teinte rouge brique. Al réalisa alors que la jeune fille était dans la pièce et fit se crispa. Quel idiot il était !! Il avait encore fait une bourde. Il ria d'une voix un peu angoissée et se frotta la tête.

- Ah, Winry je savais pas que t'étais encore là…Euh…Je…

- (rougissant) Euh…Oui….mais j'allais partir…A demain vous deux…

Elle saisit très vite sa veste et partir en courant de la chambre, en laissant Ed et Al assez perplexes. La jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et laissa ses sentiments prendre le dessus une nouvelle fois. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un revers de la main et partie chez Riza.

Pendant ce temps, Edward faisait une triste mine et Al n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il paraissait si triste.

- Grand frère ? Ça va pas ?

- Ce…C'est rien…

- Dis pas ça ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas ! Et puis vu la réaction de Winry et ta tête, je dirai que vous vous êtes encore chamaillés !!

- Quoi ?!!! Mais non c'est pas ça du tout !!!

- Alors c'est quoi ?!!! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis ton frère et je ne dirai rien c'est juré ! Mais parle Ed !!! Ne fais pas comme maman !!!

A ces mots, Ed eu l'impression d'avoir pris des électrochocs. Il fit de grands yeux en se souvenant de sa mère, puis il pris un air très mélancolique. Al savait quand parlant de leur mère Ed se déciderait à parler. Il s'assit calmement au bord du lit de son frère et le fixa. Edward ne le regardait plus. Il avait porté son attention sur la fenêtre et souriait d'un air nostalgique. Sa mère était morte car elle n' jamais pu parler de sa douleur. Elle avait été très triste du départ de son mari et n'avait jamais rien laissé apercevoir. Edward était en train de faire de même et si ça continuait…Il allait finir comme sa mère…Il mourrait de désespoir…Il retint les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de son corps. Il baissa sa tête vers son lit et regarda son automail. Winry lui avait réparer à merveille. Elle était décident très douée. Alphonse posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Grand frère…, lui murmura Alphonse.

- Ok ça va, je vais te le dire…

- Voilà…Je…A notre retour, j'ai……Al j'ai fait une grosse connerie !! La pire de toute ma vie !!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pu faire pour culpabiliser à ce point là ?!

- Je…J'ai….Winry, je l'ai…

- Quoi Winry ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Je l'ai…Je l'ai embrassé voilà ce que j'ai fait !!!!!!!!!

Al faillit tomber à la renverse sous la surprise. Edward avait osé aller jusque là ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Ed s'était toujours montré très distant avec Winry et ne laissait rien voir de ses sentiments si ce n'est une éternelle détermination. Edward avait rougit à nouveau et cramponnait son drap très fermement. Il avait peur que Al se mette à rire. Qu'il se moque de lui pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bizarrement Al ne ria pas. Il sourit à son frère et lui dit d'un air amusé:

- Ah bon, c'est pas trop tôt !!

- AL !!! Je suis sérieux !!!

- Je sais et moi aussi !! Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis que c'est une connerie !!

- Je n'aurai pas du…Winry est ma meilleure amie et je…

- Quoi ? Il est où le problème ?

- (rougissant à nouveau) Al, je l'ai…Je…Winry, je l'….J'aime Winry !!!!!!

Edward crut qu'il allait mourir de honte à l'instant même. Alphonse ricana de la gêne de son frère.

- Je le sais ça…

- Hein ? Mais co…Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Ça se voit, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir !! T'as fait un bon choix, crois moi.

- Mais Al !! Elle est ma mécanicienne et ma meilleure…

- Ah commence pas !! Trouve pas des excuses !!! T'arrête pas de te défiler chaque fois qu'il s'agit de tes sentiments !! Pourquoi t'as autant peur ?!! Je te comprends pas…

- Al, et si elle…Elle…Elle ne ressentait rien pour moi…Je sais pas si je pourrai…

- Mais si tu ne lui avoues jamais tes sentiments, tu ne pourras jamais savoir !!

- Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Ce baiser c'est toi qui l'a provoqué ? Je veux dire c'est toi qui t'es approché ?

- Oui, et je lui ai dit que c'était un accident, que je m'étais emporté sans trop le vouloir…

- T'AS FAIS QUOI ?!!!!!!

Edward lui fit de grands yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

- Mais t'es crétin où quoi ?!!! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!!! C'est pas comme ça qu'elle risque de connaître tes sentiments !!! Idiot !!! Non, mais je te jure !!! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer sur le champs !!!

Alphonse se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son grand frère qui était toujours figé de surprise. Puis tout les deux se mirent à rire et Edward cacha sa gêne avec sa main de métal.

Winry se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers l'appartement de Riza. Ces deux jours avaient été très éprouvant et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était de prendre un bon bain et ensuite d'être dans un lit bien douillé. Elle arriva sur le seuil de la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide du double que la militaire lui avait confié. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison, tout était éteint et pas un bruit ne régnait. Elle posa sa veste sur un fauteuil et quand elle se dirigea vers le couloir, elle sursauta en voyant la tête de Riza apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs !!

- (gênée et murmurant) Chut pas un bruit…

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il…

Winry n'eut pas besoin de demander la suite car elle comprit à l'instant pourquoi Riza lui avait demandé de se taire. La femme était simplement vêtue d'un tee-shirt qui était un peu trop grand au gout de la mécanicienne. Elle reconnu aussi à qui il appartenait: c'était à Roy. Elle sourit quand elle croisa le regard gêné de son amie puis lui murmura.

- Je ne dirai rien promis, et puis tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais…Mais où sont Rose et Noah ?

- Elles ont décidé de dîner dehors. Elles sont parties ensemble…Je ne sais pas à quelle heure elle compte rentrer…Mais toi tu n'est pas resté avec ton bel alchimiste ?

- (rougissant) Non, je préfère qu'il se repose…Il doit récupérer…

- C'est vrai.

Soudain un vacarme se fit entendre, c'était de grands éclats de rire. Deux jeunes filles entrèrent d'un pas chancelant dans la pièce et faisant un grand brouhaha à elles seules. Rose tenait une bouteille à la main et riait très fort. Noah tomba dans un fauteuil et Rose tomba carrément par terre. Riza s'approcha de Rose, celle-ci empestait l'alcool.

- Zétait rop bien zette zoirée…pas vrai Nono…

- Ouais était l'éclate totale !!!!!!

- Oh Rizzzza et Win t'es là aussi…Za va les filles ? Moi zé suis très zheureuse…

- Chut taisez vous !!

- Pour…Pourquoi ?!! Hip !!! On a envie de…hip….

Rose n'ajouta pas un mot car elle fut pris de convulsions et recracha son dîner sur le tapis de Riza qui entra dans une colère noire.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!!! Regarde ce que t'as fait !!!

- Riza calmes toi…Elles sont bourrées et on ne peut rien y faire…

- Peut être mais qui va nettoyer ?!!

- Zuis désolé zé pas fait exprès…hip…zé…

Rose ne dit rien car elle tomba dans un profond sommeil. Noah également s'en assoupie dans le fauteuil. Roy arriva dans la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit Winry lui sourire. Puis il fit les deux filles, l'une était à moitié affalé sur le canapé tandis que l'autre ronflait bruyamment dans ce qui ressemblait à du vomis. Il retint une exclamation de dégoût.

- Roy tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? Winry je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles chez Al.

- Mais il est au QG, comment je…

- Si on te dit quoi que se soit, dis que tu viens en mon nom. Je ne peux pas héberger tout le monde, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, je te comprend…Bon je prend de quoi me changer et j'y vais.

- Sois quand même prudente…

- T'en fais pas…A plus les amoureux !!

Winry partie dans sa chambre, saisit un sac et y lança plusieurs affaires. Puis elle partie de l'appartement et se dépêcha d'aller au QG. Dix minutes plus tard, elle franchie les grilles menant aux dortoirs. Elle se renseigna pour connaître la chambre de Al puis y alla. Elle frappa à la porte et une tête apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Winry ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de m'héberger pour la nuit ?

- Bien sur que non, entre !!

Winry obéit et entra dans la pièce. Elle vit alors que Al ne portait qu'un bas de pantalon et le trouva très musclé. Moins que son frère mais il était quand même très bien foutu. Al l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Winry posa son sac et s'assit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu devais pas être chez Riza ?

- Oui, mais Rose et Noah sont arrivées et elles n'étaient pas très claires.

- Hein ???

- Elles étaient légèrement ivres, et Rose est malade. Alors Riza m'a dit de venir chez toi pour la nuit pour que je ne soit pas trop dérangée par les deux.

- Rose et Noah bourrées !!! Ça m'étonne !! Mais fait comme chez toi, tu es la bienvenue !!

-(rougissant) Merci.

- Je te laisse mon lit, moi je prendrai le canapé.

- Oh non, t'es pas obligé !!

- Mais si, aller discute pas !!

- D'accord.

- Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain.

- Ok, merci.

Winry prit son sac et alla dans la salle de bain. Al en profita pour mettre une couverture sur le canapé et il s'y allongea dessus. Winry revint avec une nuisette mauve et elle avait détaché ses cheveux. Al lui jeta un œil d'un air curieux et rougit l'instant d'après. Il trouva Winry très belle, mais il ne devait pas trahir son frère. D'ailleurs, une autre personne occupait son esprit ! Winry se mit dans le lit et Al se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Grand frère m'a dit que nous allions retourner à Reseembool après son rétablissement, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir notre village natal.

Winry tressaillie en entendant le nom de l'homme dont elle était éprise et baissa la tête. Alphonse remarque sa tristesse et ne su pas trop quoi faire. Elle semblait beaucoup attaché à son frère. Peut-être que Ed s'était trompé !! Peut-être que Winry partageait ses sentiments !! Al en était presque certain. Il fallait vraiment que Ed dise la vérité, quitte à perdre sa meilleure amie. Al lui en parlerait c'était sur !! Il voulait voir son frère heureux et il ferait tout pour qu'il le soit.

Winry finit finalement par déceler ses lèvres.

- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé.

- Je m'en doute mais ça m'a quand même manqué. Revoir la prairie, les montagnes, l'odeur de l'herbe au levé du jour, les vaches dans les près…

- Nous y seront très bientôt.

Winry ne dit pas un mot de plus, et se coucha. Al ferma les yeux et s'imagina Reseembool. Il s'endormit rapidement mais Winry resta un moment éveillé, car elle ne cessait pas de penser à ce que Edward lui avait dit.

Voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci d'avance !!


	20. Chapter 20

-1Salut à tous !!

C'est un chapitre consacré surtout à Al, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 20:** **Anara !**

Une semaine s'étaient écoulée depuis l'aveu de Ed à son frère. Une semaine déjà s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il était amoureux de Winry. Avec Alphonse, il n'avait plus trop osé aborder ce sujet, car ça le gênait de parler à son frère de ses histoires de cœur. Winry quant à elle s'était montrée assez distante vis-à-vis du Fullmétal après qu'il lui ai dit que leur baiser était un accident. Edward était très chagriné par l'attitude de la jeune fille car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. L'amour le rendait aveugle à un tel point qu'il ne voyait même pas les sentiments de la mécanicienne qui étaient pourtant très clairs. Rose et Noah avaient profité de l'absence de Winry pour aller voir Edward et essayer de le séduire à leurs manières respectives, mais celui-ci n'avait réagi à aucun de leurs charmes car il ne comprenait pas où elles voulaient toutes les deux en venir. En matière de filles, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose…Mais de toute manière, celle que son cœur désirait se faisait lointaine et cela le peinait et l'embêtait. Il devait lui parler encore une fois et s'expliquer, peut-être même lui dire la vérité. Ses sentiments qui le terrifiaient tant mais qui en même temps remplissait son cœur d'une joie sans égale. Il avait perdu déjà tant de temps !! Tant d'années passées loin d'elle, de ses yeux, de son regard, de ses bras… Edward se maudissait d'être si lâche envers lui-même et envers Winry. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle méritait un homme qui prenne soin d'elle et se préoccupe d'elle. Elle devait recevoir de l'attention et beaucoup d'affection, or tout cela Edward ne pouvait lui offrir car il était beaucoup bien trop peureux pour ça. S'avouer à lui-même les sentiments pour la mécanicienne n'avait pas été facile alors les dire à la jeune fille…

Edward soupira et se décida à aller s'habiller car il sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui même. Ensuite, il devrait retourner au QG, et voir le colonel Mustang. Il devait reprendre très prochainement ses fonctions d'alchimiste d'État, bien que cela le chagrinait car il n'avait pas très envie de quitter encore une fois Winry. Il allait encore la laisser seule. Ne pouvait-il donc pas tenir une promesse ? Était-ce si difficile d'en tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule ?!!

Ed retourna dans sa chambre après s'être lavé et habillé et il y trouva Anara en compagnie de son frère. Tout deux bavardaient gaiement et Anara ria de bon cœur. Edward les trouva à cet instant trop mignon. Al avait changé: il avait mûri et grandit. C'était un homme, et d'après ce qu'il voyait Alphonse n'était pas insensible au charme de la jolie infirmière. Il remarqua que son petit frère avait légèrement rosit quand Anara lui avait lancé un superbe sourire. Edward était ravie de voir son frère à nouveau sourire sans se forcer. Les deux jeunes le virent sur le seuil de la porte et s'éloignèrent quelque peu l'un de l'autre. Ed leur lança un regard suspect qui l'amusa beaucoup quand il fit son frère rougir.

- Grand frère !!! Tu…Tu es déjà là….

- Oui.

- Edward approche toi, il faut que je refasse ton pansement.

- Ok.

Edward s'assit sur le lit et releva sa chemise. Anara enleva alors le pansement autour de la blessure du jeune homme et l'examina de près. Puis, elle lui fit les soins habituels sous le regard fasciné de Al. Quand elle travaillait il la trouvait encore plus ravissante, car on pouvait voir que Anara prenait plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait même si ce n'était pas toujours très joyeux.

Après, Edward et Alphonse se rendirent au QG et Anara alla en cours pour remettre son compte rendu sur son stage à l'hôpital. Al attendit patiemment son frère dans la cour de l'armée et se prit à jouer avec un chaton égaré. Edward pendant ce temps, alla dans le bureau du colonel. Il frappa à la porte et entra, ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix. Roy était en train d'embrasser passionnément sa subordonnée. Ed ouvrit grand la bouche et fit de très grands yeux. Riza et Roy s'écartèrent violement l'un de l'autre et la militaire rougie. La militaire quitta rapidement la pièce sans un mot. Ed reprit ses esprits après quelques secondes d'absence et dit avec un rictus.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à voir ça…

- Oh, ça va toi !!! Commence pas à la ramener !!! T'es pas mieux !! Lui dit Roy avec un regard noir.

- Alors, puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

- On t'en pose des questions nous !!! Hurla Roy. Ça ne te regarde pas !!! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à tout répéter aux autres si tu ne veux pas finir grillé !!

- Ça va on se calme !! Si vous croyez que c'est mon genre de tout dire !! On dirait un gamin de deux ans a qui on a volé sa sucette.

-(sourire moqueur) Je pense que tu réagirais de même si on abordait le sujet de ta très chère mécanicienne…

Edward ne dit rien et devint écarlate. Il baissa la tête pour essayer de dissimuler sa gêne. Roy se mit à rire très fort, il connaissait le point sensible de Ed qui n'était autre que Winry. Le militaire se mit en face de Edward qui le regarda avec un air de tueur.

- Alors Fullmétal, on ne dit plus rien….On ne ricane plus ?

- LA FERME !!!!

- Hé !!!! Je suis ton supérieur je te rappelle !!! Et en aucun cas-tu as le droit de me parler comme ça !!!

- Arrêtez de prendre votre air supérieur !! Vous savez bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi !!!

- Bon assez rigoler. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- J'aurai préféré ne pas la savoir, lui rétorqua Ed d'une voix brisée.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète donc pas-tu ne reprendra pas tes fonctions avant au moins deux semaines.

- En gros, mes vacances sont bientôt terminées…

- Pas encore, car je crois que tu dois tout d'abord revoir un certain village…

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Mais je sais toujours tout mon cher Edward Elric.

- Arrêtez votre tête va finir par exploser avec votre air de monsieur je sais tout.

- Attention, si tu continus comme ça tu va finir comme un poulet rôti…

-(d'un air ironique) Woah, j'ai trop peur !!!

- Bon écoutes si je te tue je crois qu'une certaine blonde ne va pas être trop heureuse alors arrête de me provoqué et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !!!

Edward prit une teinte rouge brique en un instant et ne dit plus rien, Roy ricana de voir un Fullmétal timide. Cette situation l'amusait de plus en plus, et il adorait taquiner notre petit Ed. Puis tout les deux sortirent du bureau pour aller prendre l'air. Sur le chemin il croisèrent Al car celui-ci en avait marre d'attendre son frère. Le cadet partie ensuite faire un tour en ville, pendant que Roy et Edward réglaient les derniers détails pour l'avenir de Ed.

Alphonse marchait dans la ville de Central depuis bien une bonne demi-heure et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il rêvassait encore et se surprit même à penser à Anara, mais pas comme lorsqu'il songeait à son frère ou à une autre fille. Décidément cette fille le harcelait aussi bien dans ses rêves que dans la réalité. Il la trouvait vraiment unique en son genre, et surtout, il la trouvait très belle. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti cela. Soudain son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade quand il fit de dos une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille: cette façon de sa tenir, de parler et de rire. C'était Anara qui sortait d'une immense battisse en compagnie de deux filles. Anara se tourna par hasard et le vit. Elle lui fit alors son plus beau sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre et rejoint Al d'un pas rapide.

- Salut !!

- Salut, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bah, en fait je faisait un tour pendant que grand frère parle avec le colonel Mustang.

- Je vois, c'est à propos de sa carrière d'alchimiste d'État ?

- Oui, en effet.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, car aucun d'eux ne s'avait quoi dire. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre avec un petit sourire timide. Puis Anara engagea à nouveau la conversation.

- Dis moi, tu fais de l'alchimie et je me demandais si tu voulais bien….

- Quoi, dis moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Voilà, en fait, j'ai des petits soucis avec l'alchimie…

- Hein ? Quels genres de problèmes ? C'est pas grave au moins ?!!!

- Non, non…C'est juste que…Voilà…Je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas trop d'être mon professeur.

- Ton professeur ?

- S'il te plais acceptes !!! Je t'en pris !!! J'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver ma mère !!! Je sais que l'alchimie pour toi n'a aucun secret, je l'ai vu quand tu m'as fait cette barrette !!! Soit mon professeur !!! Je suis perdue si tu ne m'aide pas en alchimie.

- Bon, d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour t'aider à réussir.

- Merci Al !!!!!!!!

Anara trop heureuse se jeta dans les bras de Al, qui rougit à nouveau en sentant le contact de la jeune fille contre lui. En plus, elle l'avait appelé par son surnom, et cela lui avait procurer un immense plaisir. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Anara prit soudain conscience qu'elle venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un homme, et s'écarta de lui pour rougir à son tour.

- Désolé, je me suis laissée emporter…

- Ce n'est pas grave….

- Bon, alors quand veux tu venir m'aider ?

- Et bien….Euh….Je sais pas moi….

- Maintenant, tu pourrais ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de souci.

- Génial !! Mais ton frère ne va rien dire si…

- Je pense qu'il à d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment…Ce n'est pas très grave si je ne passe pas une journée avec lui…Il n'aura qu'à me chercher.

Alphonse se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de Ed paniqué en train de le chercher partout. Puis, tout les deux partirent chez Anara pour aller étudiaient.

Anara fit entrer Alphonse dans l'immense maison, il resta ébahi de la splendeur de la villa. Anara ria en voyant la tête de Al, et lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle croisa son père qui lui fit un regard noir quand il vit sa fille tenant la main d'un homme. Elle lâcha aussitôt la main de Al qui prit peur en voyant le général.

- Papa ? Je….euh….

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- C'est Alphonse Elric.

- Elric ?!!!! Tu es le jeune frère du Fullmétal ?!!!

- Euh, oui.

- Je vois, ainsi donc ton frère est revenu de son voyage ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça !

- Il était temps, trois ans d'absence ! Ou étiez vous ?

- Euh, dans un pays de l'Est. On voulait en apprendre d'avantage sur l'alchimie.

- Très bien, mais que fais-tu là ?!!

- Euh…Je…Je viens aider Anara pour ses cours…A l'Est, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose concernant la médecine alors je me suis proposée pour l'aider…

- Je vois, Anara, il faudra que l'on parle tout les deux ce soir !

Hakuro ne dit rien et traça sa route. Anara fit la moue mais se ressaisit en voyant l'air paniqué de Alphonse. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui reprit la main.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de me disputer avec lui.

- Mais….

- Aller viens !

Elle l'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre. Alphonse avança d'un pas incertain dans la pièce. Il était très gêné à l'idée d'entrer dans une chambre de fille surtout quand la jeune fille en question est super ravissante et qu'elle vous attire comme personne d'autre. La chambre était très grande: il y avait de grandes fenêtres ce qui montrait l'attrait d'Anara pour la nature. Mais il y avait également un lit, une armoire, un bureau, ainsi qu'un petit canapé et une table. Bizarrement elle n'était décorée que par quelques éléments comme un bouquet de roses blanches et quelques objets qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est décorer. Elle était simple et cela reflétait bien l'image de la jeune fille que Alphonse se donnait. Il prit place sur le canapé pendant que Anara se débarrassait de son sac et cherchait ses livres d'alchimies. Elle les prit et les donna à Al. Ils commencèrent alors à voir la base de l'alchimie et pour la plus grande surprise de Al, Anara connaissait toutes les règles et surtout celle de l'équivalence. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à un niveau supérieur, Anara commença à avoir des difficultés. Et même Al du reconnaître que ce n'était pas très évident la médecine alchimique (je savais pas comment le dire autrement). Au bout de deux heures, les deux jeunes allèrent prendre un verre pour se rafraîchir car il faisait très chaud. Peu après, ils décidèrent de se remettre au boulot et repartirent dans la chambre. Entre temps Alphonse fit la connaissance de la mère d'Anara ainsi que son frère aîné.

Al entra le premier dans la chambre pendant qu'Anara cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque du salon. En revenant, elle ne fit pas gaffe où elle marchait et se prit un tapis un peu mal placé dans les pieds. Al qui n'était pas très loin d'elle la reçue sur lui. Tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Anara se releva et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait à califourchon sur Al. Celui-ci se senti très mal quand il vit la jeune fille sur lui. Tout les deux rougirent en même temps, mais aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Alphonse était en sueur de sentir le souffle de la jeune infirmière si près du sien. Il dégluti péniblement. Anara trembla légèrement quand elle sentie une main sur sa taille. Elle trouvait Alphonse très attirant mais pourtant elle s'était jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse, pas tant que sa mère était malade. Cependant, les yeux de Al étaient irrésistible et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était de se blottir contre lui. Mais elle ne connaissait rien de lui et de sa vie. Cela na faisait qu'une semaine et demi qu'ils se connaissaient et il est vrai que le courant passait bien entre eux mais elle avait si peur…Elle n'avait jamais eu de copain et ne comprenait pas grands choses aux nouveaux sentiments qui l'envahissaient chaque fois qu'elle voyait Al. Malgré tout, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune homme. Elle ne savait rien de ses sentiments mais elle ne pouvait plus résister.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux courts noir comme le jais avec les mêmes yeux verts que sa sœur. Le jeune homme les dévisagea lorsqu'il vit Anara à califourchon sur Al.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Grand frère ?!!

Anara se releva brutalement et laissa par terre un Alphonse la fois paniqué et en même temps très interloqué. Qui pouvait être ce garçon ? Al se releva rapidement et rougie. Anara quant à elle défiait son frère du regard et lui lança d'un ton plein de reproches.

- On t'a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer !!

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu était en charmante compagnie…Je ne savais pas que finalement tu avais un cœur et que tu étais capable d'aimer un jour.

- Tais toi !! Et vas t'en !!!

Elle saisit un cousin et lui lança dans la figure et l'évita de justesse. Ensuite le jeune homme reparti en ricanant. Anara se sentie très mal car son frère avait osé la ridiculiser devant Alphonse. Elle se retourna timidement vers Al et n'osa pas le regarder en face.

- Désolé pour mon frère, il est…Je…euh…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas ce qu'il a dit…Bon et si on reprenait…

- D'accord !!

Anara et Alphonse retournèrent sur le canapé et recommencèrent à étudier. Mais tout deux ne se regarderaient plus jamais de la même manière après ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux.

Pendant ce temps au QG de Central, Edward était en compagnie de Roy, Riza et tout le reste de la bande. Winry également s'était joint à eux. Tous regardaient un plan.

- Bon, vous avez tous compris ce que vous deviez faire ?

- Oui !!! Dirent les autres en cœur.

- Bon Fullmétal je crois que l'heure de détruire cette porte est enfin venue !

- OUI !!

Et voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre !! S'il vous plait laissez moi des commentaires ça fais toujours plaisir d'en recevoir au moins un !! XD

Merci.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Salut à tous !!!

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout laisser moi des commentaires s'il vous plait !!!!!!

**Chapitre 21** **La fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre ??**

Les militaires montèrent dans plusieurs voitures pendant que Edward parlait à Winry un peu plus à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Edward semblait quelque peu anxieux et Winry le regardait avec des yeux déterminés.

- On, Ed je refuse !! Je ne t'obéirai pas cette fois, tu entends ?!!! Je viendrai coûte que coûte !!!

- Mais Winry !!!! Ça pourrait être dangereux !!! Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie !!! Ça pourrait mal tourné et tu pourrais être blessée, et ça je ne le veux pas !!!! Winry écoute moi pour une fois !!!! Je t'en pris !!!

- Depuis quand te soucis tu de moi ?!! Je t'ai toujours écouté jusqu'à présent mais cette fois ci c'est hors de question !!! Je ne veux pas que tu repartes c'est pourquoi je veux venir !!! Pour t'empêcher d'y retourner !!! Et toi aussi je te signale que tu pourrais être blessé !!!! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre maintenant !! J'ai plus deux ans !!!

- Winry !!!

Edward la saisit violement par les épaules et elle rougit à ce contact. Le jeune homme aussi était très gêné de la saisir de la sorte mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il la plaqua par la même occasion contre un mur et plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs de la jeune fille. Elle rosit un peu plus et ne dit rien. Edward dégluti péniblement car il craignait de se prendre une clef anglaise dans la tête. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix douce:

- S'il te plais…Winry…Je ne…Je ne veux pas te perdre…alors…Fais ce que je te dis…

- Edward, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !!! Je viendrai avec toi !! En plus je pourrai t'aider car je m'y connais en alchimie à présent…

- Bon, je vois que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis…Très bien mais promet moi d'être très prudente ?

-(avec un grand sourire) Promis !! Et puis comme ça tu pourras veiller sur moi.

Winry lui sourit encore une fois, ce qui fit rougir Edward. Il se dégagea de sa prise et détourna la tête.

- Bien, allons y !

Winry acquiesça d'un rapide signe de tête puis ils rejoignirent la bande de militaires. Avant de rentrer dans l'un des véhicules, Ed vit son frère arriver en courant en compagnie d'Anara. Le cadet s'arrêta devant son frère à bout de souffle. Anara l'imita.

- Al ? Ça va ?

- Grand frère, où allais tu ??

- Euh…Je…J'ai…Je vais détruire la porte !!

- QUOI ?!!!! Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?!!!!!

- Et bien, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété et je…euh…

- Je viens avec toi !!!

- Oh non !! S'il te plais tu vas pas remplacer Winry !!! C'est hors de question !!!

- Grand frère !!! Je viens avec toi !!! On a promis de ne jamais se séparer !!! En plus je suis majeur et je fais ce que bon me semble !!!

- Mais Al !!! Tu pourrais être tué !!

- Et toi aussi !!! Grand frère !! Je…Je ne veux pas que tu meures…Tu es mon grand frère et je…

- Ça va Al, j'ai compris…Ok, c'est bon tu viens aussi…

- Génial !!!!!!!!

- Par contre ta petite amie c'est hors de question !!!

- Ma petite amie ? Hein !! Anara !!! Non ! Ed !! Elle n'est pas…

Anara qui avait furieusement rougit s'exclama:

- Non !!! Non !!! Al et moi nous ne sommes pas….Non !! C'est juste de l'amitié !! Je…

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça les jeunes !! Faites croire ça à d'autres mais pas à moi !

- Mais grand frère !!!

- Bon, aller, on y va !

Edward monta dans l'uns des voitures et Al se retourna vers Anara les joues rosies.

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller…Je…

- Ce n'est pas grave…

- Pour ce soir, ça tient toujours ?!

- Oui, si tu es de retour c'est d'accord !!

- Chouette !! A toute à l'heure alors !!

Alphonse fit un dernier sourire à Anara puis embraqua dans la voiture au côté de son frangin, laissant la jeune infirmière seule. Son visage reflétait alors une grande tristesse et une grande inquiétude. Elle repartie lentement dans le QG à la recherche de son père pour s'expliquer de son attitude envers Al.

Après être sortie de la ville, l'équipe de Mustang toujours en compagnie de Edward, Alphonse et Winry descendirent dans la cité engloutie pour pouvoir détruire la porte. Une fois arrivée, Edward se mit au travail. Il traça à nouveau un cercle de transmutation avec l'aide de Roy. Al et Winry les regardaient faire. Une fois leur tache terminée, ils rejoignirent les autres. Ed prit alors la parole.

- Une fois la porte détruite, il risque d'y avoir des explosions alors il ne faudra pas tarder.

- Très bien.

- Al, Winry j'aimerai détruire la porte avec vous, après tout c'est à cause d'elle si nous avons été séparé.…Et si nous avons eu tout ces malheurs…..

Winry ne dit rien, mais elle était très ému par l'aveu indirect de Edward. En effet, sans le vouloir il venait d'y dire qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il regrettait de l'avoir abandonné. Elle la fixa comme jamais et lui demanda d'une voix peu assurée:

- Est-ce que tu es sure de vouloir rester et de nous aider ??

- Oui, je te suis !!!

Edward sourit et il s'approcha du cercle de transmutation, Al et Winry sur ses pas. Chacun se mit à une extrémité, et se regardaient intensément. Aucun bruit ne régnait dans la ville fantôme. Edward leur fit un sourire puis il tapa dans ses mains et les deux autres l'imitèrent. Ensemble, les trois jeunes s'agenouillèrent sur le sol glacé et posèrent leurs mains sur le cercle qui s'illumina. Winry sourit à ce moment en pensant que tout ces malheurs étaient finis et qu'elle allait pouvoir être heureuse.

" Ensemble nous avons la plus forte puissance qui est celle de l'amour et de l'amitié…Je ne vous oublierai jamais !! Nos souvenirs resteront gravés à jamais dans mon cœur !! Je veux vivre avec vous deux !!! Vous êtes ma seule famille !! Vous m'avez toujours soutenu même quand vous étiez loin de moi, de mes yeux !! Jamais mon cœur n'a cessé de penser à vous !!! Je vous aime tout les deux !!! Vous êtes les amours de ma vie et je vous remercie pour tout !! Vous m'avez protéger comme si j'étais votre petite sœur et vous m'avez redonner le sourire !! Merci Edward et toi aussi Alphonse !!"

Les trois amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Edward qui était au milieu, saisit la main de chacun et resta droit devant la porte. Il était sûr de lui et déterminé à en finir. Plus jamais cette porte ne ferait du mal à un être humain. Plus d'autre monde. Tant pis, il perdrait ses membres de chairs qui étaient encore dans la porte mais peu importe, car l'équivalence lui aurait prit autre chose. Il allait pouvoir vivre et aimer sans avoir peur pour son avenir !! Il s'était juré qu'une fois la porte détruite, il irait voir mamie Pinako et son maître sur leur tombe pour leur rendre un dernier hommage, puis il dirait tout à Winry. Il lui dirait ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire, ou alors il lui montrerait, mais dans tous les cas Winry le saurait tôt ou tard.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas comme à son habitude et les trois purent entendre une explosion. La porte commença alors à se désintégrer devant leur yeux. Ed lâcha la main de Al pour pouvoir prendre Winry dans ses bras pour la protéger des décombres de la porte. Il se mit dos à celle-ci et Al fit de même pour éviter les projectiles. Ed reçut une pierre dans la tête mais tint bon. Il obligea Winry à se mettre à plat ventre et Ed se mit sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée. Il mit son bras et sa tête sur le visage de la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne soit défigurer à cause des étincelles et des morceaux de pierre de l'explosion. Winry ne dit rien et enfoui son visage le plus près possible sur torse du Fullmétal. Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais elle devait rester forte.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, Ed était toujours sur elle mais le décor avait changé. Ils étaient à nouveau dans la cité souterraine et Ed la regardait. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

- C'est fini…On va pouvoir être heureux…Je ne partirai plus…

Winry lui sourit alors et Ed l'aida à se relever. A peine eurent-ils reprit leurs esprits qu'un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Roy arriva en courant vers les trois jeunes en compagnie de Riza qui avait sortit son arme.

- VITE !!!! Il faut partir !!! Tout va s'effondrer !!!!!! VENEZ !!!!!!

Les trois amis acquiescèrent et suivirent le colonel qui repartait déjà au pas de course vers la sortie. Edward pendant tout le trajet ne lâcha pas la main de la mécanicienne qui sentait parfois la pression des doigts de Ed se faire plus forte. Il était en train de la protéger comme jamais et ça la touchait beaucoup. Elle en eut même les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait voir le dos du jeune homme et constata à quel point il avait changé. Ce n'était vraiment plus un enfant…

Le soir, Alphonse retourna voir Anara chez elle et ils recommencèrent à étudier. Alphonse trouvait Anara vraiment très brillante, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer car il ne cessait de la regardait. Elle était trop jolie surtout qu'elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux châtains. Anara referma son dernier livre et soupira d'aise. Elle se leva et s'étira longuement, Al se détendit un peu plus. L'infirmière alla ranger ses livres, puis elle se rassit à côté du jeune homme et rougit. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait que dire. Alphone la contemplait et il sourit.

- Écoutes Alphonse, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais….Voila…Je……..J'aimerai savoir….Je sais qua ça ne me regarde absolument pas mais…..On s'entend bien et je………Je……….Raconte moi ton histoire !!!!!!!

Anara resserra ses mains sur sa jupe et tremblota. Al lui fit de grands yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais…..Je vois bien que tu as souffert et je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie………Je comprendrai que tu veuilles ne plus me voir après cela….Mais ton regard est si triste par moment…Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…Une chose horrible s'est produite dans ta vie, c'est ça ??

Alphonse ne dit rien mais son regard devint étrangement flou. Il sourit tristement à la pensée de sa mère. Il commença alors son histoire et ses yeux fixait le vide. Anara su alors qu'il avait énormément souffert mais que d'ici peu elle saurait tout et pourrait peut-être apaiser sa peine. Alphonse serra les points pour ne pas montrer sa peine. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Même si il n'avait jamais rien montrer, il avait vraiment souffert d'être dans une armure et ne rien ressentir pendant près de 4 ans.

- Voilà, en fait j'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de 9 ans et mon frère et moi avons mal vécu son décès. C'est pourquoi nous avons trouver un maître pour nous enseigner l'alchimie pour pouvoir tenter l'interdit….

- (paniquée) Tu…Tu…Tu veux dire que tu as tenté…

- Oui, nous avons toucher au fruit défendu…Nous avons tenter une transmutation humaine….

A ce moment là, le regard de Alphonse se voila et on pouvait voir une énorme tristesse le secouer. Il ne rajouta pas un mot en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille. Contrairement à ce que redoutait Al, elle ne cria pas. Elle resta muette et sentie les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Être si jeune et avoir la vie gâchée par une transmutation !! Al la regarda un instant et vit que l'infirmière ne le jugeait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui sourit tendrement puis continua son récit:

- Comme tu te doute, cette transmutation a…….échoué……..Alors ce jour là………….J'ai perdu………

Alphonse continua de raconter son histoire sous le regard triste mais attentif de Anara.

Edward, Winry, Rose et Noah étaient chez Mme Hugues pour y passer la nuit car Riza et Roy avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble et de ce fait, Winry avait voulu les laisser tranquille dans l'appartement de la militaire. Edward n'avait pas souhaité être héberger chez son frère au QG car il voulait profiter de revoir Elyssia mais surtout il voulait rester auprès de sa belle mécanicienne. Rose et Noah alors avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville car elle s'ennuyaient chez Mme Hugues. Elles avaient demandé à Edward de les accompagner mais en vain.

Gracia et Edward étaient confortablement assis dans un canapé et le jeune homme lisait un bouquin pendant que Gracia tricotait. Winry était un peu plus loin, assise par terre avec Elyssia et l'enfant de Rose. Tout les trois étaient en train de jouer et Ed leur jetait un regard bienveillant de temps à autre. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Elyssia et Winry rire de la bêtise de Matisse (le fils de Rose), mais surtout ce qui le rendait heureux c'était de voir Winry gaie et s'amuser. Il savait que le vie ne l'avait pas toujours gâté mais elle avait quand même réussi à ne pas sombrer complètement. Gracia se leva et s'approcha des enfants.

- Winry est-ce que ça te dérangerais de bien vouloir t'occuper de Matisse pendant que je prépare le repas…Tu voudrais bien y faire prendre sa douche ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, j'y vais.

Winry se releva et prit Matisse dans ses bras, puis elle sortie de la pièce. Edward ne la quitta pas du regard. Décidément le rôle de mère lui siérait très bien.

Après quelques minutes où Ed se retrouva seul, il entendit des éclats de rire provenant de la salle de bain et il pouvait également entendre Winry dire d'un ton joyeux.

- Matisse arrête !! Tu vas en avoir partout !! Aller, essais à ton tour mais pas sur les yeux sinon ça va piquer…C'est bien !! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant !

Edward sourit de plus belle en entendant son amie rire une nouvelle fois: elle était décidément très heureuse. Il se vit alors 10 ans plus tard et être père d'un enfant qu'il aurait eu avec sa mécanicienne préférée.

Winry se était sur une balançoire avec un petit garçon blond et Ed rigolait tout en les poussant. Puis, Winry se leva avec le petit dans les bras et elle se dirigea vers l'alchimiste. Là, elle l'embrassa tendrement et ensuite lui fit un très grand sourire. Edward lui prit alors le petit et le posa par terre celui-ci alla alors jouer un peu plus loin. Le jeune papa posa alors sa main sur le ventre rond de sa femme et sourit. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce tableau de famille parfaite, Ed l'avait rêvé des millions de fois. Être heureux auprès de celle qui l'aime était devenu son nouveau but, mais comment le dire à la jeune femme concernée sans se prendre une claque magistrale ?!! Cependant plus que tout au monde, il voulait avoir un enfant de Winry car pour lui elle était la mère idéale. Edward fut brusquement sortit de sa rêverie quand Winry entra dans la piève avec le petit Matisse dans les bras. Le fullmétal regarda la mécanicienne qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et il sourit.

" Winry, ces mots si durs à te dire, je finirai par te les avouer…"

- Et à présent nous sommes de retour dans notre monde…Ça n'a pas été facile mais on est toujours vivant et ça c'est l'essentiel…surtout que mon frère va enfin pouvoir être heureux avec celle qui l'aime…..Lui qui n'a eu que des malheurs dans sa vie….

- (d'une voix brisée) Al…

- Je sais que notre histoire n'est pas rose mais c'est ainsi…Nous avons tenter l'interdit et nous l'avons payé cher….

- (d'une voix sanglotante) AL !!!

Contre toute attente de la part de Al, Anara se jeta sur lui et colla ses lèvres sur celles du jeune. Alphonse fit alors de grands yeux et sentit alors une larme couler le long de sa joue car Anara s'était mise à pleurer au moment où elle l'avait enlacé. L'histoire de ce jeune homme l'avait tout simplement bouleversé, et sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment elle s'était attachée à lui. Seulement elle aurait été bien incapable de savoir pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Al se décida finalement à fermer les yeux et enlaça à son tour la jeune fille. Ils s'échangèrent alors un tendre baiser….

Plus tard, Anara s'assoupie dans les bras du jeune homme après avoir pleurer à chaudes larmes contre Alphonse, qui avait tenté de la consoler.

Fin de ce chapitre !! Merci à tous ceux qui me laisseront des commentaires car ça m'encourage beaucoup !!


	22. Chapter 22

-1Salut tout le monde !!

Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de Ed/Winry mais ça va bientôt venir, je vous le promet car je voulais d'abord voir un autre couple se former. Enfin, je ne m'éternise pas plus sinon je vais vous racontez la suite avant que vous puissiez la lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 22:****Déclaration !!**

Alphonse rentra un peu plus tard chez Mme Hugues et ignora son frère lorsqu'il le croisa dans le couloir. Ed remarque que son frère avait l'air songeur mais il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, car si Al voulait se confier alors il devait le faire de lui-même. En revanche, le fullmetal était persuadé d'une chose c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Anara et son frère vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alphonse. Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par l'entrée fracassante de Rose dans le hall, car celle-ci loupa la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long dans la pièce. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment et Edward alla voir pourquoi une fois encore elle pleurait. Il la retrouva alors avec la lèvre supérieure en sang, mais ce n'était qu'une petite contusion.

Alphonse quand à lui entra directement dans sa chambre et s'étala sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond un bon moment. Il se remit alors à penser à Anara et à leur baiser. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi Alphonse avait prit goût à ce tendre baiser et avait désiré ardemment la jeune fille. Il rougit à cette pensée et commença alors un combat à l'intérieur de lui-même.

" Ah !!!!!!! NON !!!!!!! Je peux pas penser à des choses comme ça !!!! C'est pas mon genre !!! Pourtant avec cette fille, tout est différent !!!!!!!!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'obsède…Je ne pense qu'à elle…Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant…Pourquoi elle ?? Peut-être que je suis en train de…Non Al !! Arrêtes ton délire !!! T'auras aucune chance avec !!! Mais il va bien falloir que je m'explique avec elle au sujet de notre…Maintenant je comprend Ed !! C'est vraiment pas facile avec les filles…Elle va peut-être me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait !!! Oh non !!! Moi qui commençais à m'entendre si bien avec elle !!!!!!!! Je suis fichu !! Un crétin et un minable !!"

Edward entra précipitamment dans la chambre et repoussa la porte violement. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Al se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude et regarda son frère d'un air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ??

- Au secours j'ai une furie à mes trousses !!

- Ne me dit pas que tu as fait voir ton piteux auto-mail à Winry ??

- Non , c'est bien pire encore !!

- (d'un air narquois) Qu'est-ce qui peut-être pire que ça pour toi ?!!

- C'est Rose, depuis que je suis rentré, elle me suis partout !! Je peux pas rester seul un instant, elle est toujours derrière moi !! Aide moi Al !! Dis lui, que je suis pas là si elle rentre dans la chambre.

A ces mots, Edward partit se cacher sous le lit de son frère. Peu de temps après, Al entendit des pas bruyants venir dans sa direction. Edward se fit encore plus petit sous le lit de son frère. Alphonse ricana de sa situation. Décidément, Ed ne savait vraiment pas y faire avec les filles. Il se défilait toujours en ce qui concernait les filles mais surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour alors là, il perdait tous ses moyens. Rose ouvrit la porte à la volée et déboula dans la chambre et manqua une fois de plus de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle commença alors à scruter la pièce de fond en comble. Al la regarda faire avec un grand sourire puis il prit un air quelque peu surpris.

- Rose ?? Mais que fais-tu ?? Tu as perdu quelque chose ??

- Euh...Oui !! Tu ne saurais pas où est ton frère adoré ?!!

- Moi ?!! Non !! Je le vois pas mais je sais où il se trouve !!

- Dis moi !! Vite !!

- Ok.

Al montra avec son doigt son lit et Rose le regarda d'un air incrédule. Puis, elle comprit que son Ed se trouvait sous le lit de son frère. Elle fit un très grand sourire à Al et le remercia d'un clin d'oeil. Puis elle se pencha pour pouvoir regarder sous le lit et Al devient Rose car la jupe de Rose étant très courte, remonta pour laisser apparaître ses sous vêtements roses vifs. Al se leva de son lit et sortit de la pièce les joues toujours en feu sous la gêne. Soudain dans la maison un cri inhumain retentit. Edward s'était mit à hurler en sentant le contact de Rose contre son corps parce qu'il avait eu peur car il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Winry décida d'aller voir se qu'il se passait car elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son bien-aimé. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et tomba sur Al qui l'attrapa.

- T'inquiète, il va bien...On va dire qu'il doit assumer le fait qu'il soit un tombeur né.

Alphonse éclata de rire en imaginant Rose enlacer Ed de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'étouffer et son pauvre frère ne pouvant se dégager. Winry à contre coeur du suivre Al sans rien dire.

Un peu plus tard, Alphonse décida d'aller voir si son frère n'avait pas succombé aux étreintes de Rose. Lorsqu'il le retrouva dans la chambre celui-ci était avachi sur un lit et se tenait la tête. Edward se releva d'un bond en passant que c'était Rose qui repassait à l'attaque. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son frère, il se jeta sur lui et Al tomba par terre car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère se ru sur lui.

- Al t'es un homme mort !!!!

Edward commença à le chatouiller car il savait que son frère avait horreur de cela. Alphonse se mit à rire et Edward sourit en voyant son frère si heureux. Il songea alors à leur enfance et se souvint qu'étant enfant tous les deux passaient leur temps à se taquiner en se faisant des chatouilles. Puis Edward se leva de son frère et s'étala au sol à ses cotés. Alphonse essaya de rependre son souffle normal après avoir autant rit.

- Al, qu'est-ce qui va pas ??

- Hein ?? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!!

- J'ai bien vu que t'avais quelque chose ?? T'as eu un problème avec ta petite amie Anara ??

- Hein ?!! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre elle et moi il n'y avait rien !!!

- Peut-être, mais il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce-pas ??

- Qu'est-ce que les militaires peuvent être perspicace !!!

- Oui, et surtout les grands frères !! Aller Al dis moi. Je te promet que je ne dirais rien.

- Ok je vais te dire.

Al se tu un instant et repassa dans sa mémoire son baiser avec Anara. Décidément ce baiser lui avait beaucoup plu. Il sourit à cette pensée puis il tomba sur le regard perçant de son aîné. Il soupira pour essayer de contrôler ses sentiments.

- Voilà, en fait, j'ai fait la même chose que toi...Je...J'ai...Anara et moi on s'est embrassé !!!!

Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation manqua de tomber à la renverse si il avait pu le faire. Il ne dit rien puis il regarda son frère avec un très grand sourire qui voulait dire : et après on dit de moi. Alphonse quant à lui paraissait très anxieux de la réaction de son frère. Il pensait que Edward allait se faire une joie de se foutre de lui, mais bizarrement Ed ne fit rien de tout cela. Le fullmétal ferma un instant ses yeux puis déclara d'une voix bienveillante.

- Décidément la famille Elric ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les filles !!

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après toi ??!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour elle ??

- Hé !! C'est de la triche ça !!

- Et pourquoi donc ?!! Moi je t'ai tout dit pour Winry.

- Ouais c'est vrai...Et bien...En fait...On se connait peu...Pourtant... Je dois bien le reconnaître...Elle...Anara me plait beaucoup...

- Alors fonce !!

- Juste toi qui me dit cela !! T'es même pas fichu d'aller voir ta belle mécanicienne !!

- Hé ho !! Commence pas !! J'irai la voir...Seulement j'attend juste le bon moment.

- A être trop long, elle va finir par se lasser et trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

- Merci Al de ton soutient !!!

- Oh de rien ça venait du fond du coeur.

Edward se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Alphonse l'imita.

- Grand frère, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?? Je veux dire pour ton avenir...

- Je ne sais pas trop...Je vais tout d'abord aller me recueillir sur la tombe de Mamie Pinako et aussi sur celle de maman. Je l'ai promis à Winry...D'ailleurs j'aimerais partir demain...

- Si vite mais je ne...

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre...Je comprend très bien que tu veuilles rester ici pour ta belle Anara. Après tout vous avez des choses à vous dire je crois.

- Merci grand frère...

- Alors tu restes ici ?

- Oui. Mais je te rejoindrais dès que...Dès que...Que...Que j'aurais dit mes sentiments à Anara !!

- Woah !! Ainsi donc t'es vraiment amoureux de cette fille !!!

- (en rougissant) Oh c'est bon lâche moi avec ça !!

- Mais le prend pas mal, je rigole. Bon moi il faut que j'aille voir Winry pour lui dire que je veux partir demain matin.

- Et surtout profite d'être seul avec elle pour tout lui dire toi aussi.

Alphonse éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son frère qui avait viré au rouge vif en deux secondes.

Le lendemain tout le monde était sur la quai de la gare pour dire au revoir à Edward, Winry. Rose et Noah s'étaient aussi joint à eux. Les deux jeunes filles avaient insisté grandement pour accompagner Edward car elles ne voulaient pas que Winry reste seule avec leur cher Ed. C'est ainsi que les quatre amis montèrent dans le train avec un dernier sourire pour leurs amis. Durant le reste de la journée, Edward passa son temps à dormir sous le sourire de Winry. Rose et Noah quant à elles étaient partie faire un tour dans les wagons à la recherche de nourriture car elles étaient affamées.

Alphonse pendant ce temps parcouru toute la ville à la recherche d'Anara mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Il passa à l'hôpital , chez elle, à l'école mais ne la trouva pas. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Central pour tenter de trouver la jeune fille là-bas. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer sur son sort, il percuta de plein fouet une personne qu'il fit tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait il resta surpris. Anara était au sol et se massait une hanche. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui l'avait fait tomber et vit Al. Tous les deux rougirent en même temps. Puis Alphonse lui tendit la main pour la relever. Elle accepta son aide d'un sourire, puis elle lâcha d'un geste maladroit la main du jeune homme.

- Euh, désolé Alphonse...Il faut que j'y ailles. Au revoir.

Anara partie en courant dans une rue et Alphonse resta planté là comme un piquet ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

" Je crois que je ne saurais jamais y faire avec les femmes. Bon j'irai la voir plus tard."

Dans la soirée, Alphonse se rendit à la demeure des Hakuro. Une servante lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à patienter dans le salon pendant que Anara sortait de son bain. Alphonse regarda alors une photo où Anara était en compagnie de sa mère. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup et Al sourit en voyant sa belle si heureuse sur cette photo. Anara entra dans la pièce d'un pas timide et Al trouva la jeune fille encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait revêtu une fine robe blanche et avait détaché ses cheveux.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, Anara je...

- Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Anara ouvrit une porte fenêtre qui donnait accès au jardin. Elle fit signa à Al de le suivre et il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une exclamation.

- Woah !! C'est super beau !!

Un magnifique jardin de fleurs de toutes espèces se dressait devant ses yeux émerveillés. La nuit était très étoilée ce qui donnait un air encore plus magique à cet endroit. Anara se dirigea vers une fontaine, où se trouvait une nymphe enlaçant un jeune homme. Alphonse trouva ce lieu encore plus beau.

- Ça te plais ??

- Oh oui !! BEAUCOUP!!

- Alors je pense que ça va plaire à ma mère.

- Hein ??

- Maman va sortir de l'hôpital très bientôt et je voulais qu'elle ait un endroit pour pouvoir se reposer.

- Cet endroit sera idéal pour elle.

- J'espère...Mais au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

Alphonse rougit en songeant à l'aveu qu'il devait faire à Anara.

- Et bien, en fait, je...Je voulais te parler au sujet de hier soir...

- Ah pour ça...Ecoute Al...Je...Je

- Non ! Laisse moi finir...Je...Je voulais te dire que pou ce baiser...Je...Ne crois pas que j'ai abusé de toi...Mais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a…Anara on se connaît peu…Et j'ai de suite sympathisé avec toi…Je crois que je suis en train…Non en fait je…Je ne sais comment te le dire…Seulement voilà, il le faut... Anara…Je l'ai promis…Enfin non mais bon…Tu dois savoir que je...Je...JE T'AIME !!!!!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laisseront des commentaires car c'est ça qui me motive de plus en plus à poursuivre ma fics car je voulais l'abandonner. Sinon à par ça, je trouve ce chapitre pas trop super mais bon, j'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain. Alors SVP laissez moi des coms !!!

Merci d'avance !!!


	23. Chapter 23

Salut à tous !!!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre très romantique à mon goût vous donnera entière satisfaction XD !! Bonne lecture à tous et merci à eux qui me soutiennent par leurs coms !!!!

**Chapitre 23:****Je serai à toi…**

Anara fit de grands yeux et resta sans voix sous cette dernière déclaration. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. A vrai dire, elle aimait beaucoup Al seulement elle avait si peur... Peur, parce que c'était tout nouveau pour elle... Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça auparavant... Cela la terrifiait…Elle avait toujours refuser l'amour des hommes car elle avait si peur en ce sentiment qu'est l'amour... Pourtant c'était une jeune fille très sensible et depuis qu'elle connaissait Al sa vision du monde avait changé…Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle mais elle restait tout de même timide.

Alphonse rougit après son aveu et posta son regard en direction du sol. Son coeur s'était mis à battre à la chamade et il crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir encore longtemps dans cette situation. Il se sentait si mal à l'aise devant Anara, si vulnérable. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis osa croiser les yeux verts brillants de la jeune infirmière. Celle-ci rougit lorsque Al tenta ce regard. Elle mit un main contre son cœur et sentait que celui-ci s'emballait de plus en plus. Anara ne réagissait toujours pas et Alphonse soupira car il pensait que sa bien-aimée ne partageait pas son sentiment. Il lui sourit une dernière fois d'un air maladroit et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez Mme Hugues. Il avait tout raté !! Non seulement il venait d'avouer ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur mais en plus, il venait de perdre une formidable amie avec qui il aurait aimer passer plus de temps. Décidément il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait s'éloignait de lui. Il trembla légèrement en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous la colère de tout perdre. Anara ne savait toujours pas comment le pendre et surtout comment essayer de le retenir. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça sans réponse. Cependant, elle était complètement incapable de savoir ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Elle était bouleversée mais surtout très chamboulée. Devait-elle le retenir ou le laisser partir ??

Elle n'avait jamais su bien s'y prendre avec les hommes et avec Al s'était pire que tout car il était celui qui avait fait battre son cœur. Elle sortie alors de sa poche la barrette que Al lui avait transmuté et la serra contre son cœur.

- Anara, je suis désolé de t'avoir embêter avec ça. Pardonne moi…Mais c'Est-ce que je ressent…Adieu !!!

Alphonse commença à partir, toujours la tête baiser en ne disant plus un mot. Il se sentait si triste. Il avait échoué…Que lui dirait Ed pour tenter de le consoler. C'était sa première déception amoureuse et il ne savait pas comment il fallait réagir dans ce genre de situation. Se mettrait-il à pleurer lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à son frère ou ferra-t-il semblant d'aller bien ?? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il continua à prendre la direction de la sortie, ne voulant pas se retourner vers Anara.

Mais soudain, il fut freiné dans son élan car il sentit un corps l'enlacer timidement. Anara venait d'entourer ses bras tremblant autour du torse de Al et avait poser sa tête contre le dos du jeune homme. Al dégluti péniblement et rougi. Il vit alors dans le creux d'une des mains d'Anara la barrette. Il la fixa un instant et rougi un peu plus. C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'une respiration saccadée par des sanglots. Anara s'était mise à pleurer. Al mit alors sa main sur celle de la jeune fille d'un air bienveillant.

- Al…Je…Je suis………Je ne sais pas……….…Je………. Al !!!! Je…Moi aussi…Je…Je t'aime Al !!!

A ces mots, Al crut que son cœur n'allait faire qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait !! Il pensait alors mourir de joie à cet instant. Depuis combien d'années rêvait-il qu'un jour une femme lui dise ses mots ?!! Il était si heureux car elle l'avait accepté tel qui l'était avec son passé mais surtout avec ses blessures. Elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé et c'était toujours montré très compréhensive et patiente avec lui. Enfin il allait pouvoir être pleinement heureux.

Alphonse se retourna vers Anara et l'attrapa par la taille. Celle-ci rougit légèrement mais osa croiser le regard du jeune homme. Al caressa la joue douce d' Anara et sourit timidement. Anara se serra un peu plus contre Al et elle pouvait à présent sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur ses lèvres.

- Anara, je…je suis si…

Le jeune fille lui mit son doigt fin sur le lèvres pour le faire taire et Alphonse rougit de plus belle.

- Chut ! Ne dis plus rien…Embrasse moi !!

Alphonse resta surpris sur le coup puis obéit à l'ordre de sa belle. Il embrassa passionnément sa tendre et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Anara s'abandonna dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle était si heureuse qu'il l'aime. A présent, ils allaient être ensemble et ils allaient pouvoir se soutenir dans les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Alphonse n'était désormais plus seul. Il pensa alors…

" Anara, je serais à toi à jamais…"

Pendant ce temps, Edward, Winry, Rose et Noah sont arrivés à Reseembool. Ils durent marcher jusqu'à la maison de Winry -car il n'existait aucun autre moyen de transport dans cet endroit- sous les pleurs de Rose qui se plaignait d'avoir mal aux pieds. Elle fit même semblant de tomber pour que Ed la porte. Dans sa chute elle entraîna le petit Matisse qui se mit à brailler très fort.

- Oh s'il te plait Matisse moi aussi je me suis fait mal alors tais toi !!!

- Enfin Rose on ne parle pas comme ça à un enfant de 4 ans !! lui rétorqua Edward.

Rose s'empourpra sous la remarque de Ed puis elle fit la moue. Matisse pleurait toujours à très gros sanglots et Rose ne semblait pas disposer à vouloir s'occuper de son petit. Edward soupira en voyant le comportement de la jeune fille. Wibry en le voyant s'énerver décida d'intervenir. Elle se précipita sur l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Elle le berça d'un geste tendre et maternel.

- Allons calme toi…C'est fini…On va rentrer à la maison et si tu es sage…Et bien je te promet que tu auras un cadeau…

A ces mots, Matisse arrêta de pleurer et dit à Winry d'un air timide.

- C'est vrai ?? Je vais avoir un cadeau si je suis sage ??

- Bien sur !!

Matisse sourit et se serra fort contre la poitrine de la mécanicienne. Edward lui aussi sourit en découvrant que le rôle de mère collait bien à la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment formidable. Toujours prête à aider les autres sans rien demander en retour. C'est alors que Edward décida en lui-même qu'il finirait pas dire ses sentiments à la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci il ne se défilerait pas, enfin il essaierait. Rose se releva et fit mine de retomber pour qu'Edward la rattrapa. Et effectivement, Ed pensant qu'elel allait de nouveau s'effondrer au sol, la rattrapa de justesse. Rose en profita alors pour se coller contre le torse du fullmétal. Ed rougit quelque peu et sentie le regard de Winry peser sur lui.

- Ho !!! Ed, je suis désolée… Je ne voulait pas te tomber dessus comme ça, lui dit Rose d'un air innocent.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, lui répondit Ed d'une voix qui sonnait fausse.

- Dis, tu veux bien me porter car j'ai vraiment mal à la cheville. S'il te plais Ed !!

- (soupirant) Bon d'accord…

- Fais attention à ta blessure, lui dit Winry d'une voix anxieuse.

Edward se tourna vers Winry alors qu'il mettait Rose sur son dos et devint rouge vif. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et il ne réalisa la grandeur des sentiments de Winry à son égard qu'à cet instant. Il comprit alors qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui et qu'il comptait énormément pour elle. Il lui fit un sourire pour essayer de la rassurer. Puis les cinq comparses reprirent leur chemin, Winry portant toujours Matisse dans ses bras qui commençait à somnoler.

Plus tard, dans la soirée Winry décida d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents et de sa grand-mère. Elle revêtit une robe légère car il faisait lourd bien que le ciel était couvert. Puis, la jeune femme osa aller dans la chambre de Ed qui était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans une armoire. Lorsqu'il entendit quelque un pénétrer dans la pièce il se retourna et sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa mécanicienne. Winry baissa la tête et se tordit les mains.

- Ed…Je…Je vais sur…sur la tombe de Mamie…

- Alors je t'y accompagne comme je te l'avais promit…Je dois me recueillir moi aussi auprès de celle de ma mère mais surtout dire un dernier adieu à mamie…Allons y…

Tout deux descendirent dans le salon sans ajouter un mot de plus. Winry alla chercher des fleurs puis elle sortie de la maison en compagnie de Den et de Edward. Sur le chemin du cimetière, Edward n'arrêta pas un instant de lancer des regards inquiets à l'adresse de Winry. Il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elle. Allait-elle pouvoir résister aux larmes encore longtemps. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir été la pour la consoler lorsque Pinako avait succombé à sa maladie. Elle avait du tant souffrir d'être seule et de n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Il soupira à cette pensée. Mais désormais il serait toujours là pour elle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière. Edward alla d'abord sur la tombe de sa mère pendant que Winry allait sur celle de ses parents. Ensuite Edward s'approcha de Winry et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la tombe de Pinako. Celle-ci le suivit d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il furent à la hauteur de la tombe en question, Winry s'agenouilla pour déposer des fleurs. Edward sentit une immense peine lui envahir le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser ce que avait du ressentir Winry à l'enterrement et après. Il trembla de rage car il se retrouvait encore une fois inutile. Décidément la mort était le seul résultat pour tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusque là. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes lui venir. Il devait se montrer fort pour Winry et pour lui-même. Il ne devait pas craquer !! Il fallait qu'il tienne de coup à tout prix. Si il se mettait à pleurer jamais alors il ne pourrait arrêter ses larmes. Il serra les points jusqu'à en avoir mal. Winry se releva et vit dans l'état que se trouvait Edward. Il semblait si désemparé et si vulnérable à cet instant. Winry prit alors la main de chair de Ed dans les siennes. Celui-ci surprit ouvrit ses yeux en grand et la regarda d'un air étonné. La mécanicienne lui sourit pour essayer de la rassurer. Il répondit à son sourire timidement. Puis Winry reporta son attention sur la tombe.

- Tu sais…Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour surmonter la mort de Mamie… Lorsqu'elle…Lorsqu'elle nous a quitté, j'ai crut que j'allais mourir avec elle…Je me retrouvais seule…Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en sortir…C'était trop dur…et surtout ça me faisait trop de mal…J'ai perdu toute ma famille…Pourtant je me demande bien souvent pourquoi…Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?!! Ais-je un jour été à l'encontre des ordres de dieu ?! Je n'ai jamais rien demander et pourtant…J'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais…Chaque…Chaque…

Winry ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'elle ressentait laissa libre court à ses larmes. Edward se sentit de plus en plus impuissant et crut qu'il allait en mourir en voyant sa tendre s'effondrer. Winry réussit néanmoins à continuer à parler entre ses sanglots.

- Chaque personne que j'aime meure !!! Mais pourquoi ?!!!! J'ai toujours faut ce que l'on m'a dit cependant cela n'a pas empêcher…Elle est partie….Elle m'a laissé…Je…Je me suis retrouvée si seule et si désemparée !!! J'ai eu si peur !!! Je ne pensait pas survivre dans ce monde hostile !!! Cela me terrifiait !!! Tant de gens meurent, pourquoi ??!!! La plupart sont des innocents comme…comme mes parents…Alors pourquoi au lieu de…de s'acharner à m'enlever mes proches…Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas ôter la vie ?!! Méritais-je de vivre ?? Dis moi Ed est-ce que je mérite de vivre alors que presque tout mes proches ne sont plus ?!!! Je me dis que je n'ai pas droit de connaître le bonheur…Je ne le mérite pas !!! Je ne suis jamais venue en aide à qui que ce soit !!! Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours là ?!! Edward !!! Dis moi !!!

Winry se retourna vers Edward d'un mouvement rapide et se blottie contre le torse du jeune homme pour léser le chagrin l'envahir. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Edward en voyant sa grand détresse, l'enlaça tendrement. Lui aussi allait finir par craquer sous les pleurs de sa belle. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer car il sentait toujours coupable. Il se disait que c'était de sa faute si elle était triste alors que pour lui elle méritait plus que tout autre le bonheur. Elle avait certes tout perdu et c'est pourquoi elle devait être heureuse. Il sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula encore une fois mais plus difficilement. C'est alors qu'il prit la parole d'une voix brisée…

- Winry !! Je suis désolé pour tout !! Pardonne moi !! Je n'ai pas été là pour toi lorsque tu avais le plus besoin de moi…Puisse un jour me pardonner d'être parti si loin de toi ,de tes yeux…Mais si j'avais pu faire autrement saches que je ne t'aurais pas laisser…Si tu savais qu'elle est mon agonie…Je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser…Je me dis que c'est de ma faute si tu pleures…Alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer…Winry !! Je te fais la promesse de ne plus jamais te laisser seule !! Je te le jure sur ma vie !!! Je tiens beaucoup à toi, même si je peu parfois, me montre froid avec toi… D'ailleurs, si j'agis de la sorte avec toi…C'est parce que j'ai peur…Peur de te perdre…C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dis de notre quête pour retrouver nos corps…Mais à présent que cela est fini…Je vais rester avec toi…Je serais toujours là pour toi….

C'est alors à ce moment que Edward allait lui dire enfin la vérité, mais les mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche, ils restèrent seulement ancrés dans son esprit.

" _Je serais à toi pour l'éternité _!!"

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Pour le couple Ed/Winry faudra attendre encore un peu…Patience ça va venir, car je vous prépare le plus beau couple de ma fics (même si vous bous en doutiez un peu je pense).

Merci de me laissez des coms car sans cela je ne suis pas motivée car j'ai tendance à me dire que ma fics est nulle si j'ai pas d'avis (et oui, je sais je suis chiante, mais c'est dans ma nature XD). Alors laissez moi des coms SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci et a++


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous !!!!!!!!!!

Je suis trop contente des commentaires que vous m'avez laissé !! Ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fics plait !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 24:****Disputes !!!**

Anara se détacha de son étreinte avec Alphonse lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher dans leur direction. Le général Hakuro pénétra dans le jardin peu de temps après avec un air pas très commode. Il semblait énerver de voir sa fille en compagnie d'un homme. Il lança un regard noir à Al, qui lui sourit maladroitement. On pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune Elric, une grande détresse face à l'air sévère et dur du général. Celui-ci le dévisagea un moment lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Anara qui lui demanda d'un ton glacial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ??

- La bonne m'a dit que tu étais en compagnie d'un très beau jeune homme alors je voulais savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'espère qu'il n'est pas ton petit ami ?!!!

- Déjà la bonne comme tu sais si bien dire à un nom !! Elle s'appelle Marie !! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si c'est mon copain ??!!!

- Je n'aime pas que des hommes te tournent autour c'est pourquoi il est hors de question que ça gamin soit ton copain !!! Tu es trop précieuse pour aller avec ce genre de voyou !!

- Al n'est pas un voyou et tu ne le connais même pas !!!

- Je ne veux plus que tu le fréquente tu entends !!! Son frère tout comme lui ne sont pas clair !! Ils cachent leur jeu et lui te fera souffrir et ça je ne le veux pas !!!

- Mais je fais ma vie et je me fou de ce que tu veux !!! Si je veux être heureuse avec lui alors je resterai avec lui !!!!

- Anara calme toi, lui lança Alphonse d'une voix timide.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il dise du mal de toi !!! Je tiens trop à toi et je veux pas de perdre à cause de lui !!!

Cette fois ci ce fut trop pour Hakuro. Il gifla sa fille de toutes ses forces et Anara désorientée manqua de s'effondrer par terre sous le choc. Al la retint de justesse et regarda Hakuro d'un regard plein de fureur. Celui-ci n'y prêta aucune attention et menaça sa fille avec sa main.

- Ne t'avise plus à défier mon autorité ! Je suis ton père et tu me dois obéissance. D'ailleurs saches ma belle que tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre !!! Et ne compte plus voir ce jeune homme, petite insolente !!

Hakuro n'ajouta pas un mot et partie dans la maison. Anara pendant ce temps mit sa main sur sa joue en feu. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais se retint de pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Al qui la regardait d'un air très inquiet. Il mit sa main contre celle d'Anara.

- Ça doit te faire mal…C'est ma faute…Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'y es pour rien…Mon père ne veut pas que je fréquente des hommes…Mais il m'énerve à agir comme ça !!! Et surtout je n'aime pas qu'on critique l'homme que j'aime !!

Alphonse rougit de la tête aux pieds, puis il prit Anara dans ses bras et celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui lui arrivait. Puis elle se blottie contre son Alphonse et le serra très fort.

- Je t'aime Al…

- Moi aussi…Je ne te quitterais jamais…

Plus tard, Al retourna chez Mme Hugues, pendant que Hakuro réglait ses comptes avec sa fille.

Au cimetière, Winry était toujours dans les bras de Edward et pleurait. Le fullmétal ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler. Il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant face à la détresse de Winry. Finalement, la mécanicienne s'écarta de son étreinte avec le jeune homme et essuya ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Edward lui sourit pour tenter de la réconforter. Winry le regarda surprise de voir un sourire si sincère sur le visage de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire de la sorte depuis bien longtemps.

Au loin, quelqu'un était en train de les épier, il s'agissait de Noah. Celle-ci semblait complètement perdue dans son monde. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir Edward par la force ou d'un quelconque autre manière, car celui-ci était trop amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Elle avait perdu Ed, son amour !!! Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Finalement Noah, n'était pas une méchante fille, mais juste un fille très amoureuse. Seulement au fil de temps cet amour c'était transformé en folie, car elle aurait tout fait pour Ed. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Edward et cela la révoltait, lui pensait à une autre. Une autre attirait toute son attention. Cette personne l'avait empêcher de sombrer lorsqu'il avait tout perdu. Aujourd'hui Noah comprenait cela. Winry n'était pas seulement la fille dont Edward était épris mais c'était aussi sa sauveuse. A près tout elle lui avait donner la chance de pouvoir marcher à nouveau alors qu'il avait tenter l'interdit. Noah avait le cœur brisé mais c'était comme cela, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle devait se ressaisir car il n'existait pas qu'un seul homme sur terre. Il y en avait des tas à qui elle pourrait plaire et avec qui elle pourrait être heureuse. Edward resterait à jamais son premier grand amour, mais son amour était impossible car il n'était pas partagé. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et s'appuya sur un arbre toujours caché des deux amis d'enfances. Ça faisait si mal. Son cœur souffrait atrocement de ce trop plein d'amour qui ne demandait qu'une chose, c'était d'être partager avec quelqu'un. Finalement, au bout du compte, elle se retrouvait seule dans un monde qui lui était étranger. Alphonse passait son temps en compagnie d'Anara et Edward allait redevenir alchimiste d'état. Elle était désormais seule…Enfin au moins ici, dans ce monde, elle avait été accepté telle qu'elle était. On ne la jugeait pas…D'ailleurs celle qu'elle détestait jusqu'à présent, l'avait aussi considéré tout de suite comme une amie. Winry ne l'avait jamais jugé pour ses origines et malgré les sarcasmes de la gitane, elle s'était toujours montrée très gentille et compréhensive envers celle-ci. Noah comprit alors pourquoi Edward était tombé passionnément amoureux de sa mécanicienne. Une jeune fille aussi pure méritait de connaître le bonheur et seul Edward pouvait y remedier. Elle ne serait heureuse qu'avec lui et Noah le comprenait enfin. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux jeunes qui s'enlaçaient toujours et sourit. Une légère brise souleva les cheveux de Noah qui repoussa une mèche qui lui venait sur les yeux. C'est le cœur gros mais en paix qu'elle décida de retourner chez les Rockbell laissant les deux amis seuls. Elle laissa libre court à ses larmes sur le chemin du retour.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Winry et Edward rentrèrent à la maison après avoir fait un tour dans leur village natal pour retrouver des vieilles connaissances. Edward tenait la main de Winry dans la sienne et lui fit un énorme sourire. Il était si heureux que son amie se soit confié à lui. Finalement, Winry était une femme très sensible et fragile et c'est cela qui lui plaisait en elle. Sa folie pour les auto-mails aussi lui plaisait. En fait, tout chez elle l'attirait !! Elle était parfaite à ses yeux même avec les nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait. Winry rougit en croisant le regard du fullmétal qui lui souriait. La chaleur de ce sourire réconforta un peu plus la jeune fille, qui ne se sentait désormais plus seule. Edward était là, et il la protègerait. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler et à qui confiait ses peines. Même si parfois il pouvait se montrer dur, il était un jeune homme compréhensif et attentionné envers ceux qu'il aimait. Cette sensation de bien être envahi le corps de Winry qui frissonna sous cette chaleur. A jamais, elle voulait ressentir cela. Ils franchirent le seuil de la maison et deux minutes après , Edward se retrouva au sol avec un poids énorme sur le corps. Rose venait de se jeter à son cou et il avait du mal à respirer avec le poids sur lui. Il vira très vite au bleu sous le manque d'oxygène. Winry et Noah se précipitèrent alors sur Rose pour l'enlever de Ed. Celui-ci prit alors une grande inspiration. Rose lança un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles qui l'avaient attrapé. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et fini par se dégager des bras de Winry ainsi que ceux de Noah.

- Je vous ai rien demandé alors mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde !!!

- Tu étais en train d'étouffer Ed sous ton poids, lui lança Noah d'une voix glaciale.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ?!!!! Que je suis grosse ?!!!!

- Ed a été blessé je te rappelle alors il ne manquerait plus qu'il reparte aux urgences !! lui rétorqua Noah.

- Tais toi !! Et puis pourquoi tu es venue ici toi ?!!! T'es une étrangère !!! Pourquoi tu les a suivi !!! Tu croyais tenir Edward en le suivant mais tu te trompes parce qu'il ne t'aime pas !!! Il se fiche pas mal de ta petite personne !! Tu n'es rien pour lui !!! T'es qu'une pauvre gitane sans importance

- Les filles calmez vous !! Rose arrête !!!

- Non !!! Je ne me tairais plus !!! On m'a ôté la parole trop longtemps. Tu pensais que j'étais ton amie mais tu te trompais !! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille à mes yeux !!!

- Rose, ça suffit !!!!! hurla Edward.

Edward les sépara de justesse car Rose avait faillit mettre une splendide gifle à Noah qui ne réagissait toujours pas aux propos de Rose. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle croyait que Rose était son amie et pourtant…On avait à nouveau profiter d'elle !! Noah ne dit pas un mot. Elle baissa la tête et Winry constata alors que son amie avait un problème. Des larmes vinrent parler aux yeux de Noah, quoi s'enfuit à toute jambe pour ne pas montrer sa peine. Winry n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Noah était déjà partie dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

- Noah !!!

Winry lança un regard noir à Rose puis monta les escaliers pour essayer de consoler Noah.

Pendant ce temps, Rose n'avait pas dit un mot. Ed la lâcha violemment et lui lança un regard très énervé. Rose fit la moue pour essayer d'attendrir le cœur du jeune homme. Edward serra les points pour tenter de se calmer.

- Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?!!! Pourquoi tu lui a dit toutes ses horreurs qui sont fausses ?!!! Réponds moi !!! Aller parle !!! T'as perdu ta langue tout à coup ?!! Pourtant il y a deux minutes tu t'en servait bien ?!!! Regarde moi quand je te parle !!! Répond Rose !!!!

Rose ne dit rien et préféra détourner ses yeux de Edward car elle sentait tout à coup très gênée mais surtout très minable par le comportement qu'elle avait adopté envers Noah. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette manière ?!! Bouillonnant de rage, elle serra les points et les dents. Puis contre toute attente de la part de Edward, elle se précipita vers la sortie la plus proche en pleurant. Le fullmétal resta bouche bée par sa réaction car il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-ci. Rose ouvrit la porte à la volée et disparut dans la nuit profonde. Edward ne tenta même pas de la rattraper. Il soupira puis se décida à aller rejoindre Winry qui était à présent dans la chambre de Noah qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes vu les sanglots que Ed pouvait percevoir. Il s'avança vers la porte, et saisi la poignée. Il allait entrer quand soudain il entendit son prénom dans la conversation des deux jeunes filles et s'arrêta net dans son action. C'était Noah qui venait de prononcer son nom. Edward décida alors d'entre ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se passa exactement. Il savait que son geste n'était pas très bien mais il voulait connaître la raison qui avait poussé Noah à réagir comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ainsi, elle qui semblait d'ordinaire si forte, était à ce moment même en train de pleurer dans les bras de Winry. Winry lui caressait les cheveux et la berça tel que l'on fait avec un enfant. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et écoutait patiemment son interlocutrice.

- Winry, j'ai…J'ai si mal….Pourquoi fait il que j'en soit tombé amoureuse ?!! Pourquoi ?!!! Pourquoi lui ?!! Je ne comprend pas ? Il y en avait des tas d'autres et pourtant…Il aime une autre….Et ça me fait si mal…Pourtant cette personne je sais qu'elle est faite pour lui….Elle lui redonnera le sourire…J'en suis sure !! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ?!! Je viens de comprendre aujourd'hui même qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun regard à mon égard…Et je ne pensais pas que je serais dans un tel état…Je l'aime mais lui non…Il pense à une autre….Si tu savais !!! Winry !!!!!!!!!!! Je t'envie tant !!!!!!! T'as de la chance d'être aimé par lui !!!!!!! Winry !!!!!!!

Winry resta abasourdi par les derniers mots de Noah. Edward n'était certainement pas amoureux de son amie d'enfance. Noah devait se tromper. Ed devait probablement aimer quelqu'un mais pas elle. Ils se connaissaient trop pour que Edward nourrissent des sentiments à son égard. Et puis, elle ne lui avait jamais plu c'était certain !! Il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle, rien de plus !! Il n'avait jamais tenté ne serait-ce qu'une fois essayer de l'approcher. Alors être plus qu'ami était fort improbable. Pourtant Winry se souvint alors de son baiser avec le fullmétal et vira à l'écarlate. Ce baiser n'était qu'un accident !! Elle devait se mettre ça en tête une bonne fois pour toute !!! Edward lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un accident entre eux !! Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle devait se faire une raison.

Edward qui était toujours derrière la porte se sentie rougir comme jamais auparavant. Il eu soudain très chaud. Il préféra ne pas entrer dans la chambre et alla directement dans le salon attendre que Winry descende après son entrevue avec Noah. Il se vautra dans un fauteuil et attendit. Den vient se mettre tout près de lui et Ed pour passer le temps le caressa.

Finalement, Winry finie par descendre rejoindre Edward dans le salon après une demi-heure. Noah de son côté s'était endormie après avoir tant pleuré. Winry afficha un très grand sourire quand elle constata que Edward s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Il avait quelques mèches qui lui cachait son visage et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce que Winry trouva trop craquant. Il était si beau quand il dormait. Un véritable enfant !! Den avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Ed et lui aussi semblait dormir. Winry s'approcha lentement et silencieusement du jeune homme. Elle s'agenouilla devant celui-ci et écarta ses mèches qui lui tombait sur ses yeux clos. Elle sourit puis prononça dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

- Merci Edward…

Elle se releva de suite après ces mots et partie avec Den dans son atelier. Edward quat à lui dormait toujours paisiblement.

Roy et Riza venait encore de passer une super compagnie dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Riza depuis qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Roy se sentait beaucoup plus heureuse et plus épanouie. Elle était si contente qu'un homme l'aime et Roy n'avait pas cessé de lui prouver depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Roy embrassa la cou de la jeune femme qui gémit de plaisir puis la regarda une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois rêver….

- Pourtant c'est la réalité….

- Je t'aime tant Riza !! C'est la première fois que je ressent ça avec une femme.

- Ce qui veut dire alors que je suis l'exception à toutes les femmes que tu as conquises !!

Riza rit de ce qu'elle venait de dire et Roy rougit d'un coup. Il se sentit soudain très maladroit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, mais il se ressaisit très vite. Ce n'était pas son genre de sa laisser impressionner par le propos d'une femme. Il lança un regard malicieux à Riza et lui dit d'un air sournois.

- J'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux un instant…

Riza ne dit rien et s'exécuta en continuant à sourire à son bien aimé. Elle ferma ses yeux et attendit. Roy sortit du lit et ase dirigea vers la table de chevet. Il tira le premier tiroir et en ressortie un écrin bleu foncé. Puis il s'assit sur le lit auprès de sa belle et dégluti péniblement.

- Riza, je vais te demander de prendre la plus grande décision de ta vie.

Riza ouvrit grands ses yeux en entendant ces mots et vit alors…..

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre mais je suppose que vous avez deviné la suite !!

Laissez encore plein de coms ça me fait trop trop plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous dit merci pour tout et à bientôt !!!! Bye !!!


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tout le monde !!!!!!!!! Bon alors voilà, déjà un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires car ça m'encourage beaucoup !!! Ensuite je voulais vous dire que si vous souhaitiez savoir à quoi ressemble Anara, il vous suffit d'aller sur mon blog, car je l'ai dessiné il y a un moment mais j'oubliais à chaque fois de vous le dire XD. Mon adresse est http://fma-edwardelric. (Anara se trouve à la page 27 ). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des coms car ça me ferais très très plaisir !!! (je sais que je suis chiante avec ça mais j'aime avoir des avis ). Merci d'avance !! Bon je ne m'attarde pas plus. Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 25:****Interruptions inattendues**

Riza ne put contenir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres et manqua de s'évanouir sous cet amas de bonheur. Ainsi donc, Roy ne lui avait jamais menti sur son amour. Il était sincère avec elle et cette bague en était la preuve. Il ne jouait pas avec elle comme il avait pu le faire avec les autres femmes. Roy fixait Riza d'un regard intense ce qui fit rougir la militaire. Roy tenta un sourire, puis il prit la main de sa belle et la plaqua sur son cœur.

- Riza, je sais que dans le passé j'ai pu être un coureur de jupons, il faut bien le reconnaître, mais là….Je veux dire…Cette fois…Je suis…Riza…Accepte de…

Roy ne pu jamais finir sa phrase car on sonna à sa porte et la voix de Havoc se fit entendre.

- Colonel, réveillez vous !!! Il faut que vous veniez d'urgence au QG !!! Colonel !!!! Il se peut que…Colonel !!!!

Havoc frappa encore sur la porte jusqu'à ce que Roy se décide à se lever. Il fit signe à Riza de se taire et de rester dans la chambre. Si Havoc apprenait la vérité au sujet de leur relation, ils auraient alors de nombreux problèmes. Riza ou lui serait alors muté loin de l'autre car leur amour était interdit au sein de l'armée. Roy attrapa d'un geste rapide un pantalon et l'enfila. Puis, il partie dans le couloir. Riza s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et attendit que Roy vienne la rejoindre. Elle trouva alors la bague que Roy comptait lui offrir sur la table de chevet. Elle la saisit et la contempla un long moment. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et s'imagina alors vêtue d'une robe de mariée au bras de son colonel. Elle devient soudain écarlate en voyant que ses pensées divaguaient vers quelque chose que Roy ne lui avait pas encore proposé. Elle secoua sa tête puis pose son regard vers la fenêtre. Des nuages perturbaient la ciel. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Pendant ce temps, Roy avait fait entré Havoc dans le salon et tout les deux s'étaient assis autour d'une table. Roy jeta un regard noir à son sous lieutenant car il l'avait interrompu en plein milieu de sa demande. Il avait trop longtemps attendu avant de lui dire et maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision on venait l'interrompre. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il soupira puis posa ses yeux dans le regard attentif du militaire.

- Que se passe-t-il ??!!

- Et bien, voilà…on a détecté quelque chose d'anormal…

- Que voulez vous dire ??

- Des documents à propos des homonculus ont été dérobé…

- QUOI ?!! Mais je croyais que ces documents étaient dans le bureau même du nouveau généralissime !!

- Oui, seulement…L'ennui c'est que….Il a été assassiné…

- De quoi ?!!! Attendez !! Vous vous foutez de moi !!!

- J'aimerai mon colonel…Malheureusement c'est la vérité…Et son meurtrier à assassiné tout les gardes qui assuraient sa protection…Mis à par un qui est dans un état très critique…Les médecins ne savent pas si il pourra un jour se réveiller pour parler…Et on m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour que vous meniez l'enquête.

- Je vois…Bon partez devant, je vous rejoint dès que je serais habillé…

Havoc se leva, fit le salut militaire habituel et partit dans la nuit sombre. Roy poussa un profond soupir avant de retourner dans sa chambre où l'attendait toujours sa bien-aimée. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il la demanderait en mariage. Il entra dans la chambre d'un air triste et vit que Riza commençait à se rhabiller. Il la prit par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Il posa alors sa tête dans la nuque de son amante.

- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu…

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je vais aller chez moi pour me changer puis je viendrais te rejoindre au QG.

- C'est pas juste…Pour une fois qu'on peut être seul mais surtout…

Il s'écarta de son étreinte et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais que se soit notre plus belle nuit…

- Tu me refera ta demande plus tard…Ce n'est pas grave…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien…

Riza lui sourit tendrement puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Aller j'y vais…On se voit plus tard.

Riza tourna les talons et partie rapidement, laissant Roy seul dans sa chambre.

Edward se réveilla quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Winry. Celle-ci était rouge de honte. Elle venait de déposer une couverture sur le corps du fullmétal telle une mère avec ses enfants. Il lui sourit, puis se frotta les yeux car sa vision restait légèrement floue. Winry s'écarta et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, il était près de minuit. Edward perçu alors que Winry semblait nerveuse.

- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- C'est Rose…Je m'inquiète pour elle…Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée…Et je n'ose pas aller la chercher avec cette pluie qui se prépare…De plus, Matisse est malade…

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher le médecin du village ?

- Non, merci c'est très gentil à toi mais je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour lui demander quoi donner au petit.

- D'accord et il va mieux ?

- Oui, sa fièvre commence à tomber…

Edward se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ed ?? Mais où vas-tu ??

- Je vais chercher Rose sinon, je sais que tu vas continuer à te faire du souci. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin…Elle est sans doute dans la forêt…Bon a toute à l'heure…

- Attend !!

Winry se précipita vers lui d'un regard anxieux. Edward rougit en voyant la jeune femme si près de lui. Il essaya alors de prendre un air indifférent.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Prend un manteau…Il va bientôt pleuvoir et il serait bête que tu tombes malade…Bouge pas, je t'en ramène un.

Winry sortie rapidement de la pièce puis revint peu de temps après avec un k-way bleu foncé. Elle le tendit à Edward d'une main tremblante et celui-ci rougit de plus belle. Elle était si prévenant envers lui. Elle s'occupait et se préoccupait toujours autant de lui. Le cœur du jeune homme s'attendrit encore plus à l'égard de la mécanicienne. Décidément, elle était celle pour qui il était prêt à tout donner. Il l'aimait tant et en même temps, cet amour le terrifiait. Il avait si peur que son amour soit à sens unique. Il se souvient alors qu'il devait aller chercher Rose et soupira. Cette fille l'agaçait de plus en plus. Dire qu'à une certaine époque, il avait pensé être amoureux d'elle. Ce jour là, il ne devait sûrement pas être lui-même. Cette fille était arrogante en plus d'être stupide. Elle n'avait pas un brin d'intelligence ce qui faisait qu'elle riait à la moindre chose ce qui devenait énervant à la fin. Edward ouvrit la porte et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la maison. Ce vent était glacial.

- Il est fou ce temps !! On est en été et pourtant on a presque un temps d'automne…

- Ed !!

Edward se retourna vers la mécanicienne qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle lui sourit timidement avant d'ajouter.

- Sois prudent…

Edward acquiesça à l'aide d'un sourire bienveillant. Puis sortie dans la nuit gelée. Winry le regarda partir par la fenêtre. Il avait si peur de le perde à nouveau qu'être dans l'attente la terrifiait plus que tout. Sa plus grande peur était bien celle là. Si Edward ne revenait jamais, elle ne pourrait pas surmonter cela une seconde fois. Elle n'en avait plus la force ni le courage. Un éclair surgit dans le ciel, puis des coups de tonnerre et pour finir une pluie glaciale commença à tomber. Winry décida d'aller voir comment allait le petit Matisse en attendant le retour de son fullmétal.

Edward courait dans une foret très dense à la recherche de Rose. Il avait remarqué des traces de pas à l'entré du bois et avait reconnu qu'il s'agissait de ceux de la jeune femme. Edward releva sa capuche lorsque la pluie devient plus forte. Il avait du mal à voir ou il allait tellement l'orage était violent, ce qui l'énervait fortement. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, car même le K-way ne parvenait plus à être étanche face à cette pluie qui n'en finissait plus. En plus, pour combler le tout de la boue rentrait dans ses chaussures ce qui le gênait grandement. Il poussa un juron et continua sa course dans les bois où des cris de loups se faisaient entendre.

- Rose !!!!!!!!! Où es tu ??!!! Répond !!!!!!!!!!!! Rose !!!!!!! Oh c'est pas vrai !!!!!!!

Edward maugréa une nouvelle fois car il venait de mettre le pied dans une énorme flaque de boue l'éclaboussant jusqu'à la taille. Il poussa un petit cri en sentant la substance glacée sur sa taille.

" Quel idiot !! Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?!!! Elle a pas pu s'évaporer dans la nature, elle est bien trop voyante…Winry c'est bien pour toi que je fais ça…"

Il passa plus d'une heure à la recherche de Rose et ne la vit nulle part. Elle était bien cachée et Ed se voyait mal retourner voir Winry sans la jeune femme. Il se serait prit une clé à molette au moment même où il aurait franchi le seuil de la maison. Il reparti au pas de course en espérant trouver rapidement la jeune fille. Il entendit alors un cri inhumain et reconnu la vois de Rose. Il se précipita le plus vite possible vers le cri. La pluie martelait toujours autant le sol. Soudain, Edward manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le choc de la vision qu'il avait. Rose était pendu à un arbre, la tête à l'envers. Elle avait ses vêtement en lambeaux et Edward constata qu'elle s'était aussi écorchée à de nombreux endroits. Elle avait sans doute trébuché plusieurs fois pour être dans cet état. Le fullmétal tenta de garder son clame pour être le plus lucide possible, mais l'envi de rire était très intense. Rose agitait ses bras dans tout les sens et on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de sa battre contre une chose invisible. Des cheveux collants de sueur et de boue parsemaient son visage.

- Edward !!! Viens m'aider !!! Je t'en supplies !! Edward !!!!!!!

Le cri perçant de Rose fit grimacer Ed car ses oreilles venaient de recevoir un dur choc. Il transmuta son auto-mail en une lame d'acier, puis se dirigea vers Rose. Celle-ci prit peur en voyant l'arme du jeune homme. Elle mit les main contre son visage pour se protéger.

- Non, Ed ne fait pas ça !!! Ne me tue pas !!! Pitié !!! Ed !! Arrête !! Pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed ricana en voyant Rose dans cet état. Il brandit son bras devant elle et celle-ci ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup qui allait lui être fatal. Puis la lame transperça une corde qui maintenait la jambe de Rose dans un piège à lapin. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol en faisant un grand fracas. Edward s'approcha d'elle mais ne fit rien pour essayer de la relever. Il croisa les bras et lui dit d'un ton froid.

- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout !! A cause de toi, Winry s'est fait un sang d'encre !!! En plus je suis trempé par ta faute et ton petit est malade !!!!

Rose ne dit rien et fit la moue. Elle se mit alors à sangloter bruyamment pour que Ed tente de la consoler. Il ne fit rien de cela, il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Rose resta abasourdie en voyant que Edward ne la regardait pas plus que ça. Elle se leva lentement et suivit Ed jusqu'à la maison sans rien dire et continuant toujours à pleurer. Arrivé devant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, le fullmétal s'arrêta brusquement et Rose manqua de le percuter de plein fouet. Le jeune homme serra les points avant de dire d'une voix glaciale.

- Rose, je voudrais que tu t'excuses auprès de Noah pour ce que tu lui à dit précédemment…Ne crois pas que je me fiche complètement d'elle mais c'est que en ce moment…Je…Je…J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête c'est pour cela que je ne lui accorde pas trop d'attention…Je sais que ce que je fais est égoïste mais….Je…Je n'y peux rien…Si j'ai accepté que Noah vienne avec nous, c'est pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure car vois tu là bas dans l'autre monde, on l'a traité comme une moins que rien et ça je ne l'ai pas supporté…Je pense que si tu avais été à sa place, tu ne t'en serais pas tiré non plus sans aide…Alors s'il te plais, ne lui fait plus jamais ce genre de remarque…Sinon je n'accepterais plus de te voir.

Edward se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui lanca un regard perçant. Rose rougie mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Tout les deux entrèrent dans la maison, trempés jusqu'aux os et ruisselant de boue. Edward retira son k-way et Winry arriva précipitamment dans la pièce avec dans ses bras le petit Matisse. Elle vit alors que les deux jeunes étaient trempés et sales. Edward lui lança un sourire chaleureux et cette dernière rougie.

- Vous…Vous êtes trempés !! Venez vite vous réchauffez sinon vous allez attraper froid.

- C'est gentil à toi Winry mais je préfère prendre une douche et ensuite aller m'excuser auprès de Noah, lui dit Rose d'un ton jovial. Donne moi Matisse je vais m'en occuper, à près tout je suis sa mère.

- Mais tu es…

Winry ne finit pas sa phrase car Rose avait déjà attrapé son petit et montait déjà les escaliers, en le berçant dans ses bras. Les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Winry s'approcha d'Edward et lui prit son coupe-vent qui était trempé et lui sourit. Ensuite elle l'emmena dans le salon et lui tendit des serviettes pour qu'il se sèche. Le fullmétal mit alors une serviette sur son visage et poussa un long soupir.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer la nuit dehors…Quelle misère cette fille…

Winry qui mettait quelques bout de bois dans la cheminée, sourit. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le jeune homme enleva sa serviette de ses yeux pour pouvoir contempler son amie. Elle était vraiment d'une incomparable beauté. Personne n'était plus belle pour lui. Elle était la déesse qui éclairait sa vie. Il tente alors une approche près à tout lui dire. Il posa ma main d'acier sur la joue de Winry qui surprise de ce contact tressaillie. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami et plongea son regard dans ses yeux d'or. Son regard avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant. A chaque fois, Winry avait l'impression d'être vulnérable, de se montrer telle qu'elle était réellement: une jeune fille amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Le sentiment d'être nue devant lui, la fit rougir. Edward caressa la joue de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer.

- Winry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose depuis bien longtemps…

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !!!!!! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu et surtout qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu !! J'essaierai de mettre la suite très rapidement car en ce moment, je suis vraiment inspirée !!! Laissez moi des coms SVP et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fics. Je tenais à le dire encore une fois car ça me tenais à cœur XD. Bye. A+.


	26. Chapter 26

Salut à tous !! Merci pour tout vos gentils coms ça me fait très très très plaisir !!! J'ai qu'une chose à vous dire avant de commencer mon chapitre c'est que Edward et Winry c'est pour très très bientôt encore 4 chapitre à atttendre !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 26: Une enquête qui commence mal !!**

Roy arriva très vite au QG et alla directement dans le bureau du généralissime car c'est à cette endroit que l'on avait retrouvé celui-ci égorgé. Mustang pénétra dans la pièce sombre et y trouva un corps recouvert d'un drap et une marre de sang près du cadavre. Des soldats entraient et sortaient à tout moment, énervant un peu le militaire. Roy constata alors que le général Hakuro se trouvait dans le bureau et il s'en approcha. Celui-ci renvoya d'un ton sec un lieutenant. Il semblait très remonté sans doute à cause de l'enquête pour ce meurtre qui allait être mené et qui risquait de durer des mois. Qui en voulait à ce point au généralissime pour l'avoir mit dans un tel état ?!! Il avait était égorgé mais avant ça il avait été victime de nombreuses plaies sur le corps montrant bien qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper de son agresseur. De plus, personne dans les environs ne l'avait entendu se battre ou même crier à l'aide. Roy fit un rapide salue à Hakuro et celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu. Il était absorbé dans des fiches.

- Général, que s'est-il passé au juste ??

- Si on le savait nous ne saurions pas là ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas ça…Je veux dire…Avez-vous attraper son meurtrier ?? Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut-il être ??

- Pas la moindre et c'est pour cela que vous allez mener l'enquête.

- Il y a des hommes plus qualifiés que moi pour faire ça.

- Peut-être mais c'est vous que j'ai désigné et vous ne discuterez pas mes ordres.

- Très bien, général.

Riza entra dans la salle à ce moment là, interrompant les deux hommes. Elle salua son supérieur et fit un petit sourire à Roy qui rougit légèrement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme de montrer un quelconque sentiment. Surtout sur son lieu de travail !

- Bien, voilà le dossier qui résume les documents qui ont été dérobé. Bizarrement ces documents concernent tous sur les homonculus et sur la pierre philosophale.

- C'est pas possible !!! Je croyais que les homonculus étaient tous morts !!

- C'est le cas Hakawe cependant on nous a volé des documents à leur sujet…Je me demande pourquoi mais ça c'est à vous d'y répondre. Moi j'ai assez de souci avec la santé de ma femme et avec l'arrogance de ma fille. Saviez vous que le jeune Elric et elle se fréquentait ??!

- Euh…Oui, je les ai déjà vu ensemble…A l'hôpital lorsque Edward Elric y était…Mais en dehors de ça, je ne les avait jamais vu, nia Riza d'une voix fausse.

- De toute manière j'empêcherais ma fille de voir ce petit rigolo qui ne lui attirera qu des ennuis.

- Je croyais que vous appréciez le full métal ?!! Vous l'avez tout de même aidé lorsqu a passé son examen d'alchimiste, non ?

- Peut-être mais je le regrette amèrement !! Il n'est pas clair !!

- Si vous le dites.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais dépêchez vous de mener cette enquête !!

- Bien mon général.

Roy et Riza saluèrent le militaire puis ils prirent les documents qu'ils avaient à étudier et se rendirent dans le bureau du colonel. Cette affaire de meurtre allait leur prendre un temps fou. Ils allaient devoir des heures supplémentaires pour le plus grand désarroi de Roy. Lui qui espèrerait prendre des vacances et partir avec Riza. Tout ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Il soupira longuement puis se mit à travailler lorsqu'il croisa le regard de tueur de sa petite amie. L'équipe de Mustang les rejoint peu de temps après et eux aussi se mirent à l'ouvrage. Décidément cette enquête allait être très compliqué car le tueur n'avait laissé aucun indice si ce n'est les documents volés.

Après plusieurs heures a épluché des documents sans grand intérêt, Roy bailla et s'étira. Il prit le combiner et composa le numéro de Reseembool. Il allait avoir besoin de renfort.

Quelque part dans la campagne, deux jeunes amis d'enfance se faisaient face. Le jeune homme blond avait posé sa main sur la joue de sa belle mécanicienne qui rougissait de plus en plus. Edward dégluti péniblement et senti son cœur s'emballer. Il allait tout lui dire. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette situation. Il allait lui dire ses sentiments. Il aimait trop son amie pour lui cacher plus longtemps et tant pis si il perdait tout. Il était terrorisé à cette pensée mais il devait savoir si Winry ressentait la même chose. Elle l'avait empêcher de tomber dans le désespoir. Ses sourires l'avaient réconforté à la mort de sa mère. Elle l'avait fait revivre en lui faisant des membres bioniques. Et par-dessus tout, elle se préoccupait pour lui. Il sourit à ce moment là et balbutia maladroitement.

- Winry…Je…Enfin…non…tu dois savoir que…Je…Winry ce n'est pas facile pour moi mais…je dois te le dire…Je….Winry si tu savais combien les mots me semble dérisoire pour te le dire….Je…Winry…Tu dois connaître la vérité….Je….Je t'ai…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui as Ed ?? Parle n'es pas peur…Edward…

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire enfin ses sentiments mais il fut interrompu par le téléphone. Il poussa un juron entre ses dents et se leva pour aller décrocher. Winry resta sur le canapé et se tenta la joue que quelque temps auparavant Ed lui avait caressé. Elle rosit légèrement avant de se ressaisir. Edward prit le téléphone et demanda d'une voix énervée.

- Oui, Edward Elric l'appareil.

- Ah Ed tu es encore réveillé, parfait !!!

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre voix si cristalline colonel.

- Un meurtre s'est produit au QG.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je suis en convalescence je vous rappelle.

- C'est le généralissime. Il a été assassiné.

- QUOI ?!!! Le généralissime !!!!

Winry s'approcha du jeune homme d'un pas silencieux. Elle semblait inquiète par la réaction de son ami. Elle lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et Ed tressailli à son contact. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de poursuivre sa conversation.

- Qui est l'auteur de ce meurtre ??

- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Mais tu va devoir revenir à Central pour les funérailles et pour assister à la venue du nouveau généralissime.

- Et qui est-il ?

- Ton frère le connaît assez bien puisqu'il fréquente sa fille. Il s'agit du général Hakuro…

- DE QUOI ?!!! Hakuro !!!! Mais on nage en plein délire !!!!

- Ed, moins fort le petit de Rose dors.

- A oui désolé. Bon quand à lieu l'enterrement ?? Demanda-t-il à Roy.

- Jeudi matin. Ce qui te laisse trois jour devant toi.

- Bon dans ce cas je prendrai le dernier train mercredi soir.

- Au revoir fullmétal et bonne chance avec ta petite amie Winry.

- QUOI ?!! Mais elle n'est pas ma…

Edward n'entendit plus les rires de Riy ce qui signifiait qu'il lui avait tout bonnement raccroché au nez. Ed maugréa avant de reposer violement le combiné. Il avait prit une couleur très rouge vif et Winry le remarqua.

- Ed qu'est-ce que tu as ?? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ??

Edward sentit sa température monter encore de quelques degrés. Il était vraiment pathétique quand il devait contenir sa gêne. Il détourna la tête de la mécanicienne car il ne se sentait vraiment plus d'y dire la vérité. Pourtant au fond de lui-même il savait très bien qu'il devait le faire. Mais il avait si peu de courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers sa belle amie d'enfance. Plus tard Winry monta dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher tandis que Edward resta dans la salon à réfléchir à sa situation. Que devait-il faire à présent ?? Devait-il accepter de redevenir alchimiste d'état. Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de ce qu'il allait faire. A présent qu'il avait rendu son corps à son frère à quoi bon rester dans l'armée. Edward contempla le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée et poussa un soupir. Dans trois jours, il repartait pour Central et devrait laisser à nouveau Winry. Et pourtant, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais la laisser seule. Il ne le voulait plus. Elle avait trop souffert pendant son absence. Le désespoir dans lequel elle avait sombré était bien trop horrible. Il devait la prendre avec lui sinon elle se sentirait encore une fois abandonnée.

Le lendemain, Winry se leva tôt pour pouvoir faire de nouveaux membres pour son cher Edward. En effet, ceux qu'il portait était dans un piteux état suite à la bagarre avant de traverser la porte et lors de la destruction de celle-ci. Edward passa sa journée dans le jardin avec Noah et Rose ainsi que le petit Matisse avec qui il aimait beaucoup s'amuser.

Alphonse se trouvait devant la résidence des Hakuro et n'osait pas sonner à la porte. L'entrevu avec le général la veille lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Comment Anara pouvait-elle avoir un père si dur alors qu'elle était si douce. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour humilier sa fille. La frapper comme il l'avait fait l'avait révolté. Alphonse trembla légèrement sous la peur de rencontrer à nouveau le général mais il se ressaisit très vite. Il dégluti péniblement et avança sa main tremblante vers la sonnette. Peu de temps après une servante se montra. Elle salua Alphonse et lui demanda:

- Que voulez vous monsieur ??

- Anara est-elle là ??

- Oui, elle est en compagnie de sa mère qui vient de sortir de l'hôpital.

- Je vois, alors je vais me retirer. Merci. Au revoir.

Alphonse tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une voix douce l'interpella.

- Alphonse ??

Al sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se retourna avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Anara se tenait devant lui. Elle portait une robe de soie blanche avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers et Al la trouva vraiment très belle. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une petite amie aussi jolie. Anara lui sourit timidement pendant que la servante repartait à ses taches. Alphonse s'avança lorsqu'il vit alors qu'Anara n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille sauf qu'elle avait quelques cheveux blancs qui parsemaient sa chevelure. Elle avait des yeux verts mais ils semblaient voilés par la fatigue. De grandes cernes se faisaient lire sous ses yeux. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleu foncé et une couverture à carreau était posée sur ses jambes. Elle était très maigre. Elle sourit à Alphonse, qui était très intimidé.

- Alphonse, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Al, c'est celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

- Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Alphonse.

- Euh, moi de même madame Hakuro.

Alphonse s'inclina pour la saluer puis la mère d'Anara fut prise d'une quinte de toux assez forte. Anara tenta de l'apaiser en lui tapotant légèrement le dos. Alphonse vit alors à quel point cette femme semblait malade et repensa à son dialogue avec Anara à son sujet. Madame Hakuro était tombée gravement malade du jour au lendemain et Anara voulait devenir médecin pour lui venir en aide. Sa santé se dégradait de jour en jour et aucun médicament ne parvenait à stopper l'étrange maladie qu'elle avait attrapé.

- Alphonse tu veux bien m'aider à allonger ma mère dans le salon.

- Non Anara je veux aller dans le jardin, lui dit Madame Hakuro d'une voix faible.

- Pas question !! Il fait frai aujourd'hui et tu pourrais attraper encore plus froid!! Ça pourrais t'être fatal !! Alphonse aide moi s'il te plait à la transporter.

- Oui.

Alphonse prit alors la mère d'Anara dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au salon, Anara sur ses pas. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour sa mère. Al allongea le corps frêle de la mère sur le canapé. Anara la recouvrit aussitôt de sa couverture. Elle toucha le front de sa mère qui était bouillant. Sa mère avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer et Anara se dirigea vers la table où elle prit un flacon. Elle revint vers sa mère et ,lui approche le médicament près des lèvres de sa mère qui le prit dans rien dire. Peu après sa mère tomba dans le sommeil. Sa santé fièvre semblait descendre, elle n'avait plus de mal à respirer. Anara semblait vraiment très énervée de voir sa mère comme cela. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à cette maladie. Elle allait bientôt perdre sa mère quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle se retrouverait alors seule, car sa mère à ses yeux était sa meilleure confidente. Elle était celle sur qui elle avait toujours put compter. Madame Hakuro était la mère parfaite. Toujours à l'écoute de ses enfants lorsqu'ils vont mal. Elle était aussi une mère protectrice qui faisait tout pour rendre le sourire à ses enfants. Mais à présent c'était différent…Depuis le début de sa maladie, Madame Hakuro n'avait pu plus trop s'occuper de ses enfants et elle le regrettait. Les soins intensifs étaient son lot quotidien et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer entre les examens, les prises de médicaments, les consultations chez divers médecins, et le temps qu'elle passait à se reposer. Anara ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler ses larmes et Al le remarque tout de suite. Il la prit alors contre lui et Anara ne dit rien. Elle se laissa faire et elle se blottie même un peu plus contre lui. Entendre le cœur de son petit ami, l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux et Alphonse la serra un peu plus. Des larmes coulèrent alors le long des joues de la jeune fille. Dans un geste de désespoir, Anara s'agrippa lui de toute ses forces et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Pourquoi ?!! Je veux pas la perdre !!!

- Je sais Anara…Je sais…

Alphonse ferma les yeux à son tour et écouta alors le bruit de l'horloge du salon car il n'y avait aucun autre bruit. Tout était calme.

Roy soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. Il n'avait pas eut de pause depuis qu'il s'était rendu au QG. Il avait même tout juste manger le midi, un sandwich que Riza lui avait gentiment apporté. Le meurtre du généralissime n'était pas normal. Pourquoi avait-on décidé de l'éliminer ? Qui en voulait à ce point à l'armée pour avoir mit le militaire le plus gradé dans cet état ?? En plus, le général Hakuro allait prendre sa place pour le plus grand désarroi de Roy. Hakuro avait vraiment changé d'aptitude depuis quelques années. Il était devenu froid envers tout le monde et se montrait sans pitié avec les alchimistes. Cet homme par le passé ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi. Sa haine envers l'alchimie montrait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa vie. Mais quoi exactement ?? Personne ne le savait car le général ne parlait plus à personne si ce n'est pour hurler sur les militaires. Il se montrait très solitaire. Roy aurait aimé lui venir en aide, seulement Hakuro l'avait renvoyer sur le champ dès que, Roy avait mentionné la santé de la femme du général. Riza lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et le militaire sursauta à son contacte car il redescendit brutalement sur terre. Roy regarda sa belle qui lui sourit. C'est alors qu'elle s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Roy fit de grands yeux car il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de sa fiancée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il rougit lorsque Riza s'écarta un peu pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme sourit lorsqu'elle constata que son amant était gêné. Il ressemblait à un grand enfant qui venait d'offrir un cadeau à sa copine et cet air là, la faisait fondre.

- Courage…Tu vas y arriver.

- Mais je ne vois pas qui a pu faire ça. Il n'avait aucun ennemi direct d'après mes connaissances.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sure…Je vais te donner quelque chose qui te persuaderas de continuer.

A ces mots, Riza l'embrassa de nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de Roy.

Anara avait posé sa tête et sa main gauche sur le torse de Alphonse. Il étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit de la jeune fille. Le jeune enlaçait d'une bras l'infirmière et avec son autre main il caressait d'un geste tendre de bras de sa petite amie qui était posé sur lui. Anara avait encore beaucoup pleuré, mais à présent, elle était calmé. Elle écoutait la pluie tombée sur le toit de la maison. Bizarrement, cette mélodie la berçait et la respiration lente du jeune homme la rassurait. Elle releva la tête vers Al pour pouvoir croiser ses yeux marrons. Elle sourit tendrement avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers celles de l'alchimiste pour l'embrasser. Après ce petit baiser, Anara lui murmura:

- Merci…

Alphonse pour toute réponse lui sourit. Il l'attira vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Anara gémit puis répondit au baiser du jeune homme. La passion dévorante les envahie. Une sensation de bien être et de bonheur les submergèrent. Ils s'échangèrent des baisers plus ou moins passionnés et Anara se retrouva très vite sur Al. La jeune femme fit parcourir ses doigts délicats et fins dans la nuque de Al qui frissonna et gémit de plaisir. Porté de plus en plus par la passion, Al commença alors à faire glisser les bretelles de la robe d'Anara sur ses bras. Celle-ci déboutonna alors la chemise de Al. Elle ôta les boutons un à un très lentement pour faire monter un peu plus la chaleur de leur passion. Alphonse se retrouva très vite avec la chemise grande ouverte. Il attrapa Anara et la fit rouler avec lui sur le lit pour pouvoir se retrouver sur elle. C'est alors qu'il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui faire glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Une odeur de rose lui picota les narines pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il était près de 18h lorsque Riza regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans le bureau du colonel. Elle prit une pile de dossier que Roy avait déjà travaillé et alla les ramener à la bibliothèque, quand, soudain, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle laissa tomber ses dossiers sur le sol et s'agrippa au bureau de Falman. Les militaires présent dans la pièce paniquèrent et se ruèrent tous vers la jeune femme. Elle se tenait la tête et fermait les yeux. Roy fut le premier à arriver auprès de sa belle. Il l'attrapa par la taille car celle-ci manqua de tomber au sol car ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Roy la regarda d'un air très anxieux.

- Hakawe !! Que vous arrive-t-il ??!!

- Je…Je ne sais pas…Ce n'est rien, ça va passer…..Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…Ça va aller….

- Vous devriez aller vous reposez…Vous êtes pale…, lui dit Havoc un peu inquiet.

- J'ai juste la tête qui tourne, c'est rien…

- Peut-être, mais ce matin tu as été prise de nausées et vous devriez écouter le lieutenant Havoc, lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et découvrirent Scieszka dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des livres à la main. Elle s'avança vers Riza qui la regarda. Celle-ci paraissait vraiment mal.

- Riza, écoutez moi pou une fois. Vous êtes surmenez, aller vous reposez.

- Mais, je ne peux pas…On a besoin de moi ici. Colonel dites quelque chose !!! Dit Riza tout en lança un regard à son supérieur.

- Je pense que vous devriez écouter Scieszka…Je ne voudrais pas que le meilleur élément de mon équipe tombe gravement malade alors, vous devriez prendres quelques jours de repos, bien mérité.

- Mais colonel !!! Je…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne…Je vous ordonne de prendre au moins deux jours pour vous reposer car j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas en très grande forme ces derniers jours.

- Mais !!

- Non, Hakawe !! Obéissez !!

- Bon…Puisque vous insistez et puisque vous ne voulez plus de moi, dans ce cas je m'en vais.

Elle alla à son bureau et rassembla ses affaires pour partir. Le colonel donna l'ordre à ses autres membres de son équipe de partir car eux aussi avaient eu une dure journée. Tous obéirent sans se plaindre et très vite, le bureau ne compta plus que deux personnes: Roy et Riza. La militaire semblait furieuse. Roy s'avança prudemment et d'un pas lent vers elle avec un air penaud.

- Pardonne moi d'avoir agit comme ça mais je m'inquiète pour ta santé…Je ne veux pas te perdre et…Tu mes sembles un peu faible ses derniers temps…Et…Riza, je…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Riza en faisant face à son amant et en lui souriant.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus, demanda le militaire d'un ton timide.

- Bien sur que si !! dit elle avec un sourire.

- Hé mais !! Fit Roy d'un air faussement indigné.

- Mais tu es mon supérieur et je t'ai juré obéissance.

- Ce n'est pas ton supérieur qui parlait tout à l'heure mais ton fiancé !

- Ah, je vois.

Elle s'agrippa alors au cou du militaire qui l'enlaça.

- Dans ce cas, je vais obéir car je ne veux pas que mon amant se fasse du souci pour moi.

Roy lui sourit avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Riza s'écarta de son supérieur et prit ses affaires.

- Je vais y aller. Toi, continu à éplucher tous ces dossiers. A mon retour, je veux connaître le meurtrier. Au revoir mon cher Roy.

Riza ricana et partie en direction de la sortie. Roy resta planté au milieu de la pièce bouche bée et avec un air idiot.

- Au fait, je compte aller voir Winry Reseembool, alors ne vient pas chez moi car je n'y serais pas. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air de la campagne.

- D'accord. Alors j'ai le droit à un bisou avant de partir, lui dit Roy avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Hum, attend que je réfléchisse…Non !!

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!! C'est pas juste !!

Riza éclata de rire puis elle partie en laissant un Roy boudeur seul dans la pièce.

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!! A+

Et merci de laisser des coms !!


	27. Chapter 27

Salut tout le monde !!

Désolé d'avoir interrompu la déclaration de Edward et la scène entre Al et Anara mais c'est comme ça. Je pense que pour ça chapitre vous n'allez pas être déçu enfin si un peu quand même mais tant pis "

Merci pour vos coms !!

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 27:****Un secret longtemps gardé est avoué !!**

Une pluie de baiser…Deux corps qui s'enlacent…Deux cœur qui battent au même rythme…La respirations saccadée…

Alphonse était à califourchon sur Anara et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir contempler les magnifiques yeux verts brillants de sa belle. Celle-ci rosit légèrement puis, elle fit enlever à Al sa chemise. Il se retrouva torse nu devant la jeune fille qui put alors admirer sa carrure. L'alchimiste lui défit sa natte avec des gestes lents et Anara laissa alors apparaître sa longue chevelure. Alphonse attrapa Anara et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se fit glisser sur le dos entraînant sa tendre avec lui, et celle-ci se retrouva sur le corps en feu du jeune homme. Il retira alors complètement la robe d'Anara qui était restée au bas de ses reins. La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'elle sentie les mains d'Alphonse la caressaient.

Elle n'avait jamais ressentie autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et pourtant, avec Al tout c'était passé si vite ! Dès le premier regard, Anara était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle s'était prise d'affection rapidement pour lui. C'est ce qui s'appelait être un coup de foudre. Anara, au début n'avait pas voulu y croire tellement elle trouvait cela improbable. Pourtant, la gentillesse et la générosité que Al lui avait témoigné, l'avait profondément touché. Ses qualités n'avaient d'ailleurs que fait accroître son amour pour la jeune homme. Elle se sentait si bien auprès de lui. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait protégée et aimée. Elle tait la jeune fille la plus heureuse de la terre entière. Cependant, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas par le passé. Mais, à présent, elle n'était plus seule car elle pouvait compter sur l'alchimiste. Il avait attendrie son cœur en un rien de temps.

Alphonse qui, depuis des années, rêvait de connaître un amour aussi puissant qu'avec sa mère, voyait son rêve se réaliser. Avec Anara, tout était tellement plus différent et plus beau. Il se sentait si aimé. Il n'avait jamais espéré pourvoir ressentir cela un jour tellement c'était merveilleux comme sentiment. Anara ne l'avait jamais jugé et repoussé malgré le fait qu'il avait tenté une transmutation humaine. Elle l'avait écouté et avait tenté de panser ses blessures du passé. Désormais, Al ne regrettait plus ce qu'il avait fait, si ce n'est la perte des membres de son frère. Il aurait aimé les lui rendre, mais il savait pertinemment qu'à présent cela était impossible. Anara était la rencontre la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait faite dans sa vie. Elle était tout pour lui. Elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux avec son frère Ed. Il l'aimait si intensément que les mots n'étaient pas assez fort pour le décrire.

Alphonse gémit en embrassant sa belle qui n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Il la désirait tant et ils étaient si proche à cet instant. Ils étaient si jeunes ! Devaient-ils franchir le cap suivant ? Al le désirait plus que tout mais Anara était si jeune et si innocente…Ne regretterait-elle pas ensuite de l'avoir fait ? Al s'écarta des lèvres douces et chaudes de sa petite amie et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes et plein de vie de sa belle, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Alphonse reprit sa respiration et demanda:

- Anara…Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir…

- Al, je t'aime…et je veux que ça soit toi le premier…et même le seul, lui répondit Anara tout en lui faisant son plus beau sourire qui faisait tant fondre le jeune homme.

Alphonse sourit à nouveau avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Soudain, le cœur d'Anara se mit à battre plus vite. Alphonse lui avait descendu les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle allait pour la toute première fois montrer son corps à l'homme qu'elle aimait. La tension entre eux était à son sommet. Ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre…

Quand, soudain, on frappa à la porte de la chambre et une voix faible demanda:

- Anara, ma chérie…Tu es là ?? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Alphonse et Anara reconnurent tout de suite la voix de Madame Hakuro. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce et les retrouver dans uns situation très gênante et très explicite. Anara paniquée, se releva promptement de Alphonse et rechercha sa robe qu'elle enfila vite. Sa mère ne devait rien savoir sur ce qu'il avait faillit se passer. Al se redressa et chercha à tâtons avec sa main sa chemise qui était en fait tombé au sol. Il se rhabilla rapidement pendant qu'Anara essayait se remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle rajusta sa robe et essaya se prendre une position neutre en s'asseyant sur le lit. Al se précipita vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. La pluie martelait toujours autant les vitres de la maison. Un éclair jaillit du ciel suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assez violent.

- Euh, tu peux entrer maman…

La porte s'ouvrit et Madame Hakuro entra dans la chambre avec son fauteuil roulant. Elle semblait moins pale que précédemment ce qui soulagea Alphonse. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'après le sourire qu'elle affichait. La mère d'Anara s'avança vers sa fille qui baissa la tête. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère se doutait de ce qui s'était passé. Cette sensation était assez désagréable. Alphonse se retourna pour pouvoir participer à la conversation. Madame Hakuro lui fit un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?? Tu te sent mieux ?

- Oui, merci c'est grâce à toi. Mais que faisiez-vous ??

- HEIN ?!!! RIEN !!! Rien !! Rien du tout !! Nous…Nous discutions !!!

- Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous faisiez…Et de quoi parliez vous si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Euh, répondit Anara.

- Je…J'allais demander à votre fille si elle voulait bien venir avec moi dans mon village natal Reseembool, répondit Alphonse du voix hésitante.

- Hein ??? Fit Anara en prenant un air très surprit.

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'accompagnes là-bas…Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste te montrer l'endroit où j'ai grandi…En plus, mon grand frère m'attend là-bas et Winry y est aussi…Tu t'entends bien avec elle et…Et puis, j'aimerai aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère…Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'y suis pas allé et…

- Je comprend…Alors Anara, que veux-tu faire ??

- Je…Je…Maman…J'aimerai l'accompagner, lui répondit Anara d'une voix timide.

Alphonse sourit et Anara baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer à sa mère sa gêne. Elle souhaitait tant découvrir le village où son bien aimé avait passé son enfance. Elle voulait tout connaître de sa vie: ses peurs, ses désirs et ses rêves. Elle voulait même connaître le lieu où Al et son frère avait transgressé toutes les lois.

- Seulement, je…Je ne veux pas te laisser seule et puis…Papa m'a interdit de fréquenter Al…si il savait qu'il est ici, il serait fou de rage…

- Anara…

Sa mère lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Anara qui tremblait légèrement sous la peur.

- Ma fille…Ne t'en fais pas pour tout cela…Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule avec ma maladie…Tu as déjà fait tant de sacrifices pour moi…Tu as tout abandonné pour me venir en aide. Tu as abandonné ta passion pour la peinture. Tu dessines si bien…Tes peintures étaient de véritables merveilles. Ces paysages enchantés donnaient une autre dimension à la vie…Et tu as aussi arrêté de voir tes amis…Tu travailles chaque jour si dur à l'hôpital pour aider tout ces pauvres malheureux…Pas un jour tu ne t'es relâchée…Moi je ne veux plus que tu gâche ton bonheur…Surtout pas avec ce garçon dont tu es éprise…Va avec lui…

- Hein ?? Co…Comment sais-tu pour Al ?! demanda Anara d'une voix surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai été jeune avant toi…Et puis, ton regard est différent lorsque tu es avec lui…Et aussi, je te connais bien…assez pour voir ce que tu ressent pour ce jeune homme…

Anara baissa à nouveau la tête et reprit sa teinte rosée sur les joues. Ainsi donc, on pouvait lire en elle très facilement…Ses sentiments pour Alphonse étaient si puissants qu'ils la trahissaient malgré elle.

- Pour ton père, ne te fais pas de souci…Je m'en charge…Je lui raconterai quelque chose…En plus, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de découvrir ce village…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ??

- Reseembool, Madame.

- A oui c'est vrai, excuse moi…Reseembool…Anara, aller va avec lui…Je te promet que ton père ne saura rien et pour moi, tout ira bien…Marie est là. Et je crois que tu mérites amplement quelques vacances.

- Bon très bien…Al, je viens avec toi !!

- Chouette !!!

Alphonse fou de joie, attrapa Anara dans ses bras et l'enlaça très fort. Celle-ci rougit encore plus que précédemment et Madame Hakuro se mit à rire en voyant la tête de sa fille.

Plus tard, Anara fit rapidement sa valise pendant ce temps, Al alla chercher ses affaires chez Madame Hugues. Ensuite, il retourna voir Anara et tout les deux partirent à la gare. Sur le quai, ils croisèrent Riza qui les informa qu'elle aussi allait à Reseembool pour se reposer. Ils montèrent tous dans le train et prirent un compartiment vide pour être tranquille. Là, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mêlé d'éclats de rire. Puis, tard dans la nuit, Anara s'endormie contre l'épaule de Alphonse qui ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. La militaire lui lança alors un sourire bienveillant.

Le lendemain vers dix heures du matin, Alphonse arriva à Reseembool en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes. Un soleil ardent rayonnait dans le village. Une légère brise soufflait pour pas qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Heureux de revoir son village, il poussa un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin arrivé. Ensuite il prit la main d'Anara et se rua vers la maison des Rockbell. Riza qui pourtant était habituée à courir eu du mal à les rattraper. Quelque chose clochait…Elle se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait sans cesse des vertiges et des nausées et dormait plus que d'ordinaire. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait dans son corps mais quoi ??

Les trois amis arrivèrent sur le seuil de la porte, Den se mit à aboyer et Noah alla ouvrir à la porte. Alphonse lui fit un très grand sourire. Ensuite Edward vient les rejoindre avec Rose. Tout deux revenaient d'une promenade avec le petit Matisse. Edward affichait sa tête ses mauvais jours. Rose avait du le gonfler et le pousser à bout pour le voir si énervé. Winry quand à elle travaillait toujours sur les auto-mails de son bien aimé. L'après midi tous allèrent se baigner à la rivière. Alphonse s'amusa beaucoup avec sa belle Anara. Noah resta la plupart du temps avec Riza. Edward lui, passa son temps à taquiner Winry qui ne s'en plaignit pas une seule fois. Ils allèrent même promener dans les bois avec Matisse. On aurait dit une parfaite petite famille. Edward paraissait si épanoui depuis son retour. Il était si heureux.

Le soir, Winry se remit à ses auto-mails, Riza et Noah préparèrent le dîner. Anara et Alphonse se rendirent sur la tombe de la mère du jeune homme. Edward alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, Il retourna dans sa chambre. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon. Il poussa un soupir car cette journée avait été très éprouvante.

Il se jeta littéralement sur son lit et se mit sa serviette sur la tête. Il faisait si chaud aujourd'hui alors qu'hier encore on se serait cru en automne. Il entendit soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et cru que c'était son frère qui était rentré. Il demanda alors sous sa serviette:

- Al ?? Déjà rentré t'as fais vite…

Edward n'obtint pas de réponse. Pensant que son frère était déjà peut-être repartie dans le salon, il ne dit rien de plus. Alphonse avait du croire que Edward s'était endormi et il avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Le fullmétal senti alors un poids se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Intrigué, Edward retira sa serviette et vit Rose. Celle-ci le regarda tendrement et rougie. Elle souleva alors sa fine robe blanche et laissa apparaître son corps nu. Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la jeune femme comme ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La peur avait envahi ses membres et il n'osait pas bouger. Rose s'appuya contre Edward qui semblait encore plus perdu qu'à l'ordinaire avec les femmes. Rose lui susurra alors à l'oreille:

- Cette fois tu es à moi…, lui dit Rose tout en lui débouclant la ceinture.

Edward était pétrifié, il se voulait pas faire de mal à Rose en la repoussant mais, il ne l'aimait pas. Lui, il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne: Winry !! Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il aimait trop passionnément pour ça. Aucune ne pouvait la remplacer. Son sourire, sa voix, sa façon de marcher et de se comporter, tout était unique en elle et c'est ce qui avait plu à Edward. Rose ne pouvait pas la remplacer, c'était certain. Avec Winry tout semblait plus beau aux yeux de Edward. A près tout c'était elle qui lui avait redonné un bras et une jambe pour qu'il puisse se relever et aller de l'avant. De plus, elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans les moments durs bien qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Non, il n'aimait pas Rose même si il l'avait cru un certain temps. Lui n'avait que Winry pour hanter son esprit. Chaque jour, à chaque seconde c'est à elle qui pensait et pas à une autre et surtout pas à Rose. Il devait se ressaisir et repousser Rose mais sans la blesser. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il avait si peur de faire du mal à Rose qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Rose avança alors ses lèvres près de celle du fullmétal qui lui murmura faiblement un " Rose s'il te plais, arrête, je ne veux pas…"

Le cœur de Edward se mit à battre à la chamade. Il allait trahir sa mécanicienne. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter Rose se façon cruelle, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux filles, c'était dans ses principes. Ses bras se crispèrent sur la drap qu'il serra très fort. Il détourna la tête pour que Rose ne l'embrasse pas. Malheureusement celle-ci lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa de force.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à ce moment pour laisser entrer une jeune fille blonde qui resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle lâcha alors la vis qu'elle tenait à la main et dit d'une voix saccadée par les sanglots:

- Ed ??? Je suis désolée…Je ne savais pas…Je venais te dire que j'avais fini tes auto-mails…Excusez moi….Je…

Rose reconnaissant la voix de Winry se retourna vers celle-ci et lui fit un énorme sourire. Elle avait réussi à lui prendre Ed. Edward changea soudain de couleur et vira très vite au bleu. Winry était entrée dans la chambre ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle allait croire que entre Rose et lui, il y vaut plus que de l'amitié. Elle allait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, alors que ce n'était pas la vérité ! Il crut soudain, que le monde entier s'écroulait sur lui. Il devait rêver ou plutôt faire un cauchemar. Il allait perdre aussi bêtement sa meilleure amie mais qui plus est celle qu'il aimait ?! Il se redressa légèrement et Winry put voir alors que le pantalon de Ed était défait. Ainsi Edward s'apprêtait donc à faire l'amour avec cette fille.

- Winry…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Je…

- C'est bon laisse tomber, j'ai compris….Je suis contente pour vous deux, lui répondit Winry dont les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur son beau visage.

Elle leur fit un sourire avant de s'enfuir à toute allure car elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa peine. Edward crut que on cœur allait s'arrêter de battre à cet instant. Il venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il se releva et hurla le nom de son amie pour qu'elle revienne. Rose l'empêcha de la rejoindre en se mettant sur lui. Edward l'attrapa par les bras pour tenter de la pousser mais elle se débattit. Edward s'emporta alors contre elle.

- Rose !! LACHE MOI !!! Je dois aller la rejoindre !!!

- Pas question !!! Tu es à moi !!! Edward je sais que tu m'aimes !!!

- De…DE QUOI, lâcha Edward surprit.

- Aller je t'en prit Edward, fait moi oublier ce que m'ont fait subir ces militaires !!

- Win! Reviens !! Lâche moi Rose !!! Écoute !!! Je ne t'aime pas !!! C'est Winry que j'ai choisi !!

A ces mots, Edward repoussa violemment Rose sur la lit pour se défaire de son étreinte et partir à toute jambe à la recherche de sa mécanicienne. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et manque de tomber puis il déboula dans la salon où Al et Anara qui venaient de rentrer le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris. Ed vit alors Winry prendre la porte pour sortir dans le jardin.

- WINRY !!! Reviens !!! C'est pas ce que tu crois !!! Winry !! dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Edward ne perdit pas plus de temps et continu sa course pour rattraper Winry. Alphonse et Anara se regardèrent car ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Edward avait du faire quelque chose de grave pour que Winry soit dans cet état.

Edward arriva dans le jardin et vit que Winry tournait à gauche en direction de la colline. Elle comptait aller se réfugier là-bas alors qu'il faisait nuit et que les loups rodaient. Il accéléra un peu plus bien qu'il était à bout de souffle et attrapa la bras de Winry. Celle-ci ne put plus alors continuer à s'enfuir et se retourna vers Edward en lui lançant un regard noir. Le fullmétal vit alors que Winry était en pleur.

- LACHE MOI !!!

- Pas question !!! Pas maintenant !!

- Edward lâche moi je te dis !!!

- NON !!!

Edward l'attira alors vers lui de toutes ses forces et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se débattit pour tenter de fuir mais la force de Edward était trop supérieure à la sienne. Il la tenait fermement et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

- Edward lâche moi !!! Je te déteste !!!

Winry avec ses paroles illustra son propos d'une gifle magistrale. Edward surprit, la relâcha et se tint la joue quelque temps. Winry pleurait encore plus et pour cacher ses larmes tourna les talons et essaya de repartir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne le pu car Edward la rattrapa encore une fois par la main. Winry se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête. Elle sentie alors qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans explication, tu te trompes…Je te dois la vérité…

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce qui est fait et fait. Tu aimes Rose, je le comprend.

- Si tu crois ça dans ce cas, tu as tout faux…Je ne l'aime pas…J'aime une autre…

- Ah parce que comme ça tu comptais te la faire avant de te faire celle que tu aimes, t'es pathétique !! Je ne te reconnais plus !!

- Arrête !! Dis pas des conneries !!! Je suis pas comme ça !!, lui hurla Edward en relevant les yeux qui étaient plein de fureur.

Il rougit en prenant conscience qu'il venait encore une fois de hurler sur Winry.

- J'aime une personne…Seulement…Je suis trop lâche pour le lui dire…Parce que j'ai peur…Peur de la blesser…Qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments et qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir…Cette personne j'y tient énormément…Je donnerais ma vie pour elle…Je n'ai jamais été un tombeur…Et je n'aime ni Rose ni Noah mais…Je…Si tu savais combien ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ses sentiments quand…Quand tu as peur qu'ils soient à sens unique…J'ai perdu ma mère que j'aimais…Et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimé quelque un si ce n'est mon frère…Cependant…J'ai faillit…Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne…Et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand j'étais de l'autre côté de la porte…Si tu savais combien elle m'a manqué…D'ailleurs si j'ai continué à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous, c'est grâce à elle…Je n'ai pas désespéré parce que je savais qu'elle était là, de l'autre côté de cette porte…Je souhaitais tant revoir son sourire…Mais à présent…J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me sourire à cause de ce qu'elle vient de voir ce soir…

Edward n'ajouta pas un mot et fixa intensément Winry tout en continuant de rougir. Winry fit alors de grands yeux surpris. Se pourrait-il que la fille dont Edward parlait serait elle ?? Mais c'était incongrue !! Edward ne l'aimait pas ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait…Pourtant le dernier propos du jeune homme la laissait perplexe…Si c'était elle, pourquoi lui avoir dit que leur baiser était un accident ? Avait-il si peur d'aimer comme il le lui avait dit ?? Leur baiser…C'est vrai qu'en y repensant…Edward avait semblé apprécier…Mais pourquoi alors ?!!

Edward senti son cœur battre encore plus vite. Il allait lui dire ces mots si durs à dire. Il le devait. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il avait fait bien trop de mal à Winry. Il resserra sa main autour du poigné de Winry et rougi un peu plus. Il dégluti péniblement et regarda droit dans les yeux sa belle. Il balbutia alors:

- Winry…Winry cette fille c'est…C'est toi…….Je…….Je t'aime…..

Edward sentie ses joues être encore plus en feu. Ça est, il lui avait enfin dit ces deux mots. Il lui avait dit ses sentiments. Bizarrement, il sentie son cœur devenir plus léger. Son lourd secret était enfin dévoilé.

Winry encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Edward resta bouche bée. Tout cela arrivait si vite. Pourtant, elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Elle n'espérait même plus qu'un jour Edward l'aime. Et pourtant…Elle n'en revenait pas. Edward l'aimait…

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Vous aurez la réaction de Winry dans le prochain, désolé mais j'avais pas le choix car ça faisait trop long. Et puis, j'aime créer un peu de suspense.

Ne vous en faite pas le Ed/Winry est mit en place à présent. Je sais, il était temps après 27 chapitres XD !!!

A+


	28. Chapter 28

Salut à tous !!

Alors j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, il n'y aura pas de Ed/Winry pour ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée mais mon chapitre devenait trop long. Mais promit au prochain ils sont ensembles !! D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il sera très bientôt publié car il ne me reste plus grand-chose à écrire pour ce chapitre. Mais vous allez être quand même ravi car un personnage va partir.

Bonne lecture à tous !! Et merci pour les coms.

**Chapitre 28:****Adieu…**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Edward avait avoué ses sentiments à son amie d'enfance, Winry. Celle-ci ne lui avait pas donner de réponse concernant ce qu'elle ressentait. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps au moment voulu car, tout juste après que Edward lui ait enfin dit la vérité, Noah était arrivée pour leur dire que le dîner était près. Par la même occasion d'ailleurs, elle avait sorti Winry d'un grand embarras parce que celle-ci était restée muette face à son ami. Elle n'avait pas su quoi y dire. Tout cela lui paraissait si improbable ! Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'un jour Ed lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Cela la surprenait même venant de la part du jeune homme car, il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe d'amour, si ce n'est leur fameux baiser de l'hôpital. Tout deux d'ailleurs, avaient conclu que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Le soir, après que Noah les ait interrompu, Winry n'avait plus dit un mot à Ed et semblait quelque peu dans ses pensées. Elle avait fini par passé toute la nuit à pleurer en ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Le lendemain la déclaration de Edward, la mécanicienne lui posa de nouveaux auto-mails encore plus performants, mais jamais à aucun moment, elle ne se retrouva seule avec lui. Elle trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour rester auprès d'Edward et elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui car elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Edward lui avait-il dit la vérité en disant qu'il l'aimait ou se moquait-t-il simplement d'elle ? En y repensant, il est vrai que Ed paraissait très sérieux alors, peut-être, était-ce vraiment la vérité ?!! Mais pourquoi alors ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt !! Si il l'aimait depuis si longtemps comme il l'avait dit, ils auraient pu être heureux bien avant ! Elle avait toujours cru que Ed ne l'aimait pas, mais à présent, tout était si différent. Winry qui ne savait plus quoi faire évita son ami d'enfance à plusieurs reprises et s'isola même pour savoir quoi faire maintenant.

Edward quant à lui n'insista aucunement pour se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille. Il savait très bien qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et c'est pourquoi il ne la dérangeait pas plus pour avoir une réponse concrète. Elle devait prendre son temps, il l'avait mérité. Si il avait eu moins peur alors il lui aurait dit bien avant et la scène avec Rose ne se serait jamais passée. Il avait si peur de la perdre. Mais à présent qu devait-il faire ?! Il avait avoué son amour mais qu'en resterait-il ? Si Winry le repoussait, que ferait-il ?? Si elle le repoussait, il ne voyait pas comment surmonter cette douleur…Elle comptait tant pour lui mais il était bien trop aveugle et surtout trop lâche pour pouvoir y dire plus tôt. Edward avait passé ses deux derniers jours à se promener dans le village ou dans les collines voisines. Il n voulait pas imposer sa présence à la mécanicienne. De plus, il se sentait très mal à l'aise lorsque tout les deux étaient dans le même pièce. Il voulait tenter d'oublier cette nuit, où Rose avait essayer d'abuser de lui.

Edward soupira longuement un nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche de la matinée sous un arbre et prit une profonde inspiration. Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage. L'air de la campagne lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait se reposer pleinement maintenant. Il était de retour dans son village natal, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Dire qu'il ne pensait pas pourvoir un jour y retourner…Tant de chose s'était écoulé en un trois ans… Le fullmétal mit ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux pour écouter le chant des oiseaux. Il commençait tout juste à somnoler quand il entendit un corps s'approcher de lui. Ce corps s'assit près de lui. Edward ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son jeune frère lui fit un léger sourire avant de ramener ses jambes vers lui. Alphonse admira la vallée qui s'étendait devant eux à perte de vue.

- Ca va pas, grand frère ?

- Si... Si, ça va, lui murmura Ed faiblement.

- Au vu de ta réponse, je dirais que non.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? demanda Ed interloqué.

- Parce que ton regard t'a trahi. Je sais très bien que tu ne sais pas mentir. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton frère !!

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires... Je t'ai déjà trop impliqué dans certaines choses que je n'aurais pas du faire...

- Grand frère commence pas où ça va mal finir pour toi... Je ne regrette rien... Car le passé c'est le passé !!

-Toi, tu es heureux avec ta Anara... C'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent...Ton bonheur passa avant tout... Al... Je suis ravi de voir que tu as enfin une petite amie, qui plus est, est très mignonne, lui dit Edward en souriant.

- Et moi, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est de te voir heureux toi aussi !!! Tu mérites amplement de connaître le bonheur ! Tu as trop souffert par le passé...Moi je voudrais te voir auprès d'une fille... Il n'y a pas mieux grand frère !! On se sent tellement bien lorsqu'on sait que quelqu'un nous aime... Je sais que je compte pour toi... Je t'aime aussi grand frère... Enfin je veux dire quand on est avec quelqu'un tout est différent... C'est pas le même genre d'amour et... J'ai remarqué que depuis la scène où tu poursuivais Winry celle-ci semblait te faire la tête... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!!

- Si, je le savais vraiment...

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé... Je te promet que je ne dirais rien...

- Si tu y tiens tant... Winry m'a surprit en compagnie de Rose..., Ed en disant cela prit un regard triste.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, le coupa Alphonse.

- C'est pas fini... Nous... Nous étions dans une situation très embarrassante...

- C'est-à-dire ?? demanda Alphonse qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- Rose voulait... Elle... Elle était nue Al !!!

- Hein ? Je comprends pas pourquoi elle...

- Elle voulait que je lui fasse l'amour Al ! le coupa sèchement Edward.

Alphonse resta abasourdi à la révélation de son frère aîné. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte qui montrait vraiment son grand étonnement. Edward lui mit un doigt sur le menton et referma la bouche de son frère. Al ria bêtement pour cacher sa gêne par rapport à sa réaction précédente. Comment Rose avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?!

- Et comme tu te doutes, Winry nous a vu...

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais notre amie d'enfance...

- C'est toujours le cas !!

- Alors pourquoi avec Rose, tu...

- Je ne comptait rien faire avec Rose ! Elle a débarqué dans ma chambre alors que je ne m'y attendait même pas. Après elle s'est dévêtue... J'étais terrifié quand elle à commencer sa petite scène... Saches qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu d'elle !!

Pour moi, il n'y a que Winry qui compte !! lui cria Ed.

- Ok, t'énerves pas comme ça, j'ai compris.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je reste zen après ça ?!! Rose a tout gâché !! Winry ne me pardonnera jamais !! Je l'ai perdu Al !! cria Edward désespéré.

- Calme toi grand frère, tut va s'arranger, lui dit Al en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

- Désolé Al pour mon comportement... Je suis un peu à cran...

- J'avais remarqué, lui répondit Al avec un grand sourire.

- Al... Je... J'ai dit à... Je... J'ai dit..., balbutia Ed nerveusement.

- Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi à qui ? demanda Al surprit par le soudain changement de Ed.

Alphonse nota que son frère avait prit une teinte rouge vive et il semblait encore plus nerveux et plus gêné. Edward serra ses points et trembla sous la colère de son échec. Il balbutia alors faiblement.

- J'ai dit à Winry que je l'aimait...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça après qu'elle t'ai vu avec Rose ?! lui demanda Al en haussant la voix qui traduisait bien sin inquiétude.

- Si... Pourquoi ça pose un problème ? demanda Ed d'une voix inquiète.

- Un peu... Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Winry en réponse ?

- Rien.

Alphonse le regarda avec de grands yeux. Winry n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dans l'embarras. Elle était toujours très à l'écoute des autres et faisait tout pour essayer de les aider. En temps normal, la mécanicienne aurait fourni une réponse au jeune homme. Elle ne l'aurait pas laisser dans une telle incertitude. Winry avait du être profondément blessé pour ne rien lui dire.

- Elle n'a rien dit car Noah est arrivée pour nous dire que le repas était prêt... Depuis Winry m'évite... .Je n'ai pas réussi à me retrouver seul avec elle... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça... Après tout, je mérite ce qui m'arrive... J'aurais du repousser Rose par la force...

- Dis pas ça, t'es incapable de faire une chose pareille. T'es bien trop gentil... Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Al...Je ne sais plus...

Edward détourna son regard de son frère. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il contempla le paysage en tressaillant sous le chagrin. Alphonse fit le malaise de son frère et lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule pour tenter de le rassurer. Edward paraissait à cet instant si fragile et si vulnérable alors qu'on le surnommait l'homme d'acier. Il était une homme comme tout les autres avec un coeur et une âme... Un jeune amoureux qui souffrait d'être seul... Il voulait avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son amour...

Edward d'une voix déchirée dit alors à son frère qui le fixait.

- Al ! Que dois-je faire d'après toi ?!!

Ed se prit la tête entre ses mains et tenta de refouler ses larmes. Mais, des larmes roulèrent quand même le long de ses joues. Edward était vraiment désespéré pour réagir comme ça, lui qui ne voulait jamais pleurer. Al prit au dépourvu, ne savait plus quoi faire pour consoler son frère. Il posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du fullmétal qui semblait accablé sous la douleur de perdre l'être cher. Il tenait tant à Winry qu'il en était malade. C'était la première fois que Al voyait son frère dans une telle détresse. Une détresse infinie...

- Laisse le temps faire les choses... Pour ces choses là, le mieux est de laisser le temps panser les blessures... Je suis persuadé que tout s'arrangera... Winry reviendra vers toi... Après tout, elle t'a assez attendu, lui dit Al avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, murmura Ed un peu réconforté.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Ed fixait toujours le paysage et Al lui lançait des regards anxieux de temps à autre.

Hakawe les rejoint peu de temps après. Edward s'était rallongé près de son jeune frère qui jouait avec un chat errant.

- Edward, le colonel a appelé pour dire que l'enterrement du généralissime aurait lieu demain en fin de soirée, car ils ont voulu pratiquer une autopsie sur le corps du général...

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous prendrons le premier train demain matin. Merci Riza.

- Bien.

Riza lui sourit avant de repartir dans la maison des Rockbell. Quelque chose clochait d'après elle. Edward avait réagit bizarrement. Il avait répondu d'une voix lointaine et neutre à sa déclaration pour l'enterrement du généralissime. Il n'avait même pas mentionné Winry et le fait qu'il allait la laisser seule. Il n'avait pas non plus protester. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Winry était dans son atelier près de la fenêtre et contemplait le ciel qui était très clair aujourd'hui. Celle-ci ne travaillait plus depuis près de deux jours, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Elle qui d'ordinaire faisait tout pour devenir encore plus forte dans le domaine de la mécanique, se laissait aller. Depuis que Ed lui avait dit ses sentiments, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Cette scène l'obsédait nuit et jour car elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-elle lui pardonner pour son comportement. Elle avait tout laissé tomber pour apprendre l'alchimie pour le ramener et pour la remercier, il... Il flirtait avec une autre...

Winry éclata en sanglot, Den qui était dans la pièce, s'approcha de sa maîtresse et se frotta à elle pour la réconforter. Celle-ci à bout, s'agenouilla devant son chien et le prit contre elle.

- Den... Tu es mon seul ami fidèle...

Winry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Décidément, la vie lui jouait de drôle de tour. Alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver le sourire, l'homme qu'elle aimait la trahissait avec une autre. Et, celui-ci pour s'excuser lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui existait pour lui. Se jouait-il d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, jamais Winry ne pourrait s'en sortir... Non pas cette fois... Sa blessure était trop profonde... Elle souffrait beaucoup trop de cette situation, mais ne savait pas comment en sortir ! Ed était allé trop loin... Devait-elle lui pardonner cette fois ?!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'atelier et entra. Winry surprise se releva brusquement et essuya maladroitement ses larmes que Riza remarqua au premier coup d'oeil. La militaire ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie pleurait s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Winry, surprise par ce contact, ne dit rien, se laissa envahir par les larmes et pleura de plus belle. Riza resserra son étreinte pour tenter de la calmer. La jeune femme voulait savoir pourquoi son amie était dans cet état mais, elle ne devait pas la brusquer en l'assaillant de questions. Si Winry voulait parler, elle le ferait d'elle même. La mécanicienne finie par se calmer après avoir longuement pleurer dans les bras de la militaire qui la consola comme si c'était sa propre fille. Elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre et la berçais d'avant en arrière lentement. Winry sanglotait faiblement et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la chaleur réconfortante de la militaire. Elle se souvint alors de sa mère et de sa grand-mère qui avaient eu les mêmes gestes avec elle lorsqu'elle était petite. Riza lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Winry s'écarta un peu de son étreinte bien qu'elle resta accrocher à Riza. Elle fit face à la femme et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la militaire.

- Une fille aussi gentille que toi, ne mérite pas de verser autant de larme...

- Je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de pleurer si ça concerne Ed...Il est bien trop important pour moi...

- Je vois.

- A toi, je peux te faire confiance... Alors... Alors... Je vais tout te dire, lui dit Winry dans un flot de sanglot.

Riza la prit par la main et lui sourit. Winry tenta alors de raconter à Riza ce qui s'était passé, mais ce ne fut pas facile car, son amie fut souvent interrompue par les larmes. Néanmoins, la mécanicienne finie son récit. Riza resta quelque peu surprise par cette histoire. Dire que le colonel par le passé avait taquiné fullmétal à propos de sa "petite mécanicienne personnelle rien qu'à lui" comme il disait. Tout était finalement vrai ! Le fullmétal était amoureux... Et pas de n'importe qui en plus... Non, bien au contraire... Il était éprit de sa meilleure amie, doublé de son amie d'enfance... Au premier abord, on ne pouvait vraiment pas se douter de cela... Edward cachait bien ses sentiments. Winry était toujours dans les bras de Riza qui la berçait toujours.

- Riza... A ton avis... Que dois-je faire ? sanglota Winry.

- Écoute ton coeur... Que te dit-il ? Laisse le te guider...

- Si je l'écoute... Il me dit d'aller voir Ed et de lui dire mes sentiments... Mais je ne peux pas !!!! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait !!! Ca me fait trop mal !!!

- C'est à toi de voir... Mais je pense que tu devrais quand même lui donner une réponse, même si elle doit être négative... Il a le droit de savoir si il peut espérer ou pas... Mais fais vite... Edward repart demain pour Central avec moi.

- Hein ? Pou... Pourquoi ?!

- Il doit assister à l'enterrement du généralissime, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- C'est vrai... Après tout, il est alchimiste d'état...

- Et comme tu le sais, tu peux ne pas le revoir pendant un long moment. Alors si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de prendre une décision... Ed me parait très anxieux mais surtout désespérer...

Une fois sa phrase finie, la militaire se leva, sourit à Winry une nouvelle fois puis la laissa seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci ramena ses jambes vers elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Riza l'avait consolé et conseillé, mais avait-elle raison de défendre Ed ? Elle semblait complètement croire en l'innocence d'Edward. Rose avait tout manigancé sans que le jeune homme ne se doute de quelque chose. Il n'était pas du genre à s'amouracher de la première venue. Pour Winry, Ed ne lui avait pas menti, car il en était incapable. La jeune femme savait parfaitement bien cela au fond d'elle et pourtant elle doutait de sa sincérité... Suivre ce que le coeur nous dicte... Pour la mécanicienne, cela lui semblait complètement absurde dans cette circonstance. On ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé mais en même temps... Elle désirait tant dire à son ami d'enfance que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais il lui avait fait tant de mal en ne repoussant pas Rose.

- Écoute ton coeur, murmura Winry.

La nuit arriva trop vite au goût de Edward qui ne souhaitait pas quitter Reseembool et surtout Winry. Comment lui dire de l'accompagner après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder son amie dans les yeux. De plus, celle-ci ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle semblait ailleurs et en même temps, tiraillé par quelque chose. Après un repas bien copieux préparé par Noah et Riza, Edward monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises. Son frère l'accompagna pour lui parler. Winry partie seule promener Den dans les environs. Anara et Riza s'installèrent dans le salon pour lire. Noah à leurs côtés tricotait paisiblement. Rose quant à elle s'affairait à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. En effet, dans l'après-midi le commandant Armstrong l'avait appelé de Lior pour lui dire de revenir dans la cité car le nouveau prêtre était arrivé. Rose, fidèle servante de dieu, décida donc d'abrégé son séjour à la campagne et de faire ses valises pour retourner dans sa ville natale avec son fils. Une fois ses affaires rassemblées, elle dit au revoir à Noah, Riza, Anara et Al. Edward allait l'accompagner à la gare et comptait en même temps régler certaines histoires avec elle. Winry, elle n'était pas revenue pour lui souhaiter bon voyage car elle n'avait pas pardonner à Rose non plus.

Le chemin fut long et silencieux. Matisse donnait la main à sa mère. Ed se tenait à ses côtés et portait une valise. Rose semblait nerveuse, mais le fullmétal n'y prêta aucune attention. Il détourna la tête et admira la nuit qui était très étoilée. Arrivée à la gare, Ed posa la valise dans un wagon et retourna auprès de Rose qui était sur le quai. Elle fit monter Matisse dans le train et il sourit à Ed sur son passage. Rose s'avança d'un pas lent vers le jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta devant celui-ci et tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si on ne les épiait pas. Une fois rassurée, elle sourit à Ed qui lui rendit un sourire froid et sans aucun sentiment. Cela eut pour effet de glacer Rose de la tête aux pieds. Elle baissa alors la tête et rougit. Edward la faisait vraiment craqué même sous cet aspect. Elle serra légèrement ses petits poings en repensant à leur scène avec Winry. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur car Ed aimait Winry. La mécanicienne ne le méritait pas selon elle. Rose prit alors son courage à deux mains et demanda:

- Ed, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à Lior avec Matisse et moi ?

- Rose, je croyais avoir mit les choses au point... Je... Je..., dit Edward en balbutiant.

- Je sais, tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi... Mais, si tu m'accompagnes, tu pourrais apprendre à m'aimer et..., lui rétorqua Rose en rougissant et en haussant un peu la voix.

- Rose !! coupa brutalement Ed.

Rose étonnée par le ton de son ami se tut. Edward, lui, rougit de son comportement odieux avec elle mais il ne baissa pas pour autant ses yeux.

- Rose, je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu as fait... Alors... N'insiste pas, s'il te plais... Prend ce train et c'est tout... Des gens t'attendent à Lior... Et tu trouveras sans doute quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer là-bas... Moi je ne peux pas...

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison..., lui répondit faiblement Rose avec les larmes aux yeux.

Rose grimpa dans le train et se retourna vers Ed. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avec un signe de main et lui dit:

- Au revoir Ed...

- Non, répliqua Ed d'un ton neutre. Non, Rose ce n'est pas un au revoir... C'est un adieu...

Sur ces mots, Edward tourna les talons et partit rapidement avant que le train n'est quitté la gare. Rose l'appela plusieurs fois en hurlant mais le jeune homme resta de marbre face à ses cris désespérés. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il attendait...

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous à plu alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait. Merci d'avance et promit au prochain chapitre Ed et Winry sont ensembles.


	29. Chapter 29

Salut tout le monde !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il ne concerne que Edward et Winry. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 29: Être avec toi pour l'éternité**

Edward entendit le sifflet du train puis la locomotive se mit en marche dans un bruit effroyable. Rose était partie ! Le fullmétal poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez Winry car il avait une valise à finir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas très envie de quitter cet endroit alors qu'autrefois il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Tant de chose avait changé dans sa vie, dans son coeur. Il n'était plus le petit garçon innocent et fragile d'autrefois. Il avait traversé bien trop d'épreuves. Affronter la mort de sa mère, sa transmutation raté, la porte et ses mystères ainsi que devoir anéantir sa mère. Non, il n'était plus ce petit garçon. Il avait grandit et mûrit. Mais il avait aussi apprit à aimer. A aimer si fort que ce sentiment ne le quittais jamais. Il aimait son amie d'enfance et pour elle, il était près à tout, même jusqu'à donner sa vie pour son bonheur. Il ne regrettait pas d'y avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments, cependant il avait si peur d'une réponse négative. Depuis deux jours, il n'en dormait même plus la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Winry rentra à la maison après sa longue promenade avec Den. Elle était partie pour essayer de faire le point, mais c'était si dur de prendre une décision. Mais finalement, elle n'avait que pleuré encore une fois pour le fullmétal. Elle l'aimait elle aussi, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour lui pardonner ? Elle ne savait toujours pas. La mécanicienne entra dans le salon et vit tout le monde sauf Ed. Bien que son absence l'intriguait, elle ne demanda rien à personne. Elle traversa la pièce avec un visage indifférent. Sans un mot, elle monta dans sa chambre. Riza exaspérée par son attitude, soupira et se releva brusquement, faisant sursauté Anara qui lisait à côté d'elle. La militaire dans une colère noire, gravit rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au premier étage. Là, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Winry qui se trouvait au bout du couloir sur la droite. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce et ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Winry qui était recroquevillée sur son lit, se redressa brusquement. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La militaire s'avança d'un pas menaçant. Winry essuya ses larmes rapidement et prit peur en croisant le regard de Riza. Une lueur intense brillait dans ses yeux: elle paraissait très en colère.

- Riza ? Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Winry d'un ton inquiet.

- Maintenant ça suffit !!!!! Ca ne peut plus durer !!!! lui cria Riza.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ??

- Winry !! Réagis !!! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre sur ton sort !!! Je te rappelle que Ed va partir !!! Et si tu ne fais rien, tu vas une fois de plus le perdre !!! C'est ça que tu veux ?!! Tu veux qu'il reparte !!!

- Bi...Bien sur que non, murmura Winry d'une voix timide.

- Alors retient le !! Dis lui toi aussi la vérité !! Ed l'a bien fait par amour pour toi !! Tu crois vraiment que si il aimait Rose, il t'aurait dit ça et il aurait laisser partir Rose !! Tu crois qu'il t'aurait dit je t'aime à la légère !! C'est pas dans le genre du fullmétal !! Je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir cela !!! Winry ne le laisse pas tomber !!! Pas maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés !! En plus, tu oublis la promesse faite à ta grand-mère !! Tu lui as juré de tout dire à Ed !! D'être heureuse avec lui !!! De l'aimer !!

Winry ne dit rien, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux face au regard perçant de la militaire. Riza avait raison, Winry ne tenait pas sa promesse. Elle était même en train de se rendre malheureuse. Elle devait parler à Edward, même si c'était dur pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'attente. En plus, il allait à nouveau partir et peut-être ne le reverrait-elle jamais !!

Riza sourit car elle voyait bien que Winry était en train de réfléchir à tous ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Celle-ci se sentie soudain mal. Elle se cramponna au mur qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ses vertiges la reprenaient. Winry vit le malaise de son amie et se précipita vers elle, en criant:

- Riza !!! Viens t'asseoir !!

Elle prit la militaire par le bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Riza était essoufflée et elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration normale à cause de la tension qui lui était montée. Winry s'assit face à elle et lui lança un regard angoissé.

- Je vais appeler le docteur Shingo, bouge pas.

Winry allait se lever mais Riza la retint par le bras.

- Ca va aller... Ne t'en fais pas... C'est déjà fini... J'ai juste eu un vertige... Je dois être fatigué c'est tout...

- Tu es sûre ??

- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas autant pour moi... En revanche... Inquiète toi pour lui...

- Hein ?

- Va voir Edward !! Dis lui tes sentiments !! C'est un ordre Winry !! lui dit Riza d'un ton sévère tout en lui souriant.

- Promet moi d'abord que tu te sent mieux.

- Mais oui !! Je vais bien !! Aller dépêche toi de le rejoindre !! Il part demain matin et tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps !! Aller, va !!!

- Oui, j'y vais.

Riza lui sourit, Winry se leva lentement et sortie de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte, elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et soupira. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Ed ? Comment lui dire ses sentiments ? Elle avait si peur. Lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à lui, elle serait tétanisée par ce sentiment qu'est la peur. Mais elle devait le faire ! Pour sa grand-mère, pour Edward et aussi pour elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait... Elle allait pas le laisser partir comme ça sans rien y dire. Non, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait vraiment que Edward le sache. Winry descendit dans le salon et vit Anara dans les bras de Alphonse en train d'échanger un tendre baiser avec celui-ci. Winry rougit et les envia en les voyant si heureux. Alphonse qui sentit sa présence, s'écarta de sa petite amie et rougit à une vitesse fulgurante. Anara, aussi vira au rouge et baissa la tête. Elle se sentait si gênée. Alphonse balbutia alors pour se justifier:

- Winry ! Je... Je ne m'attendait pas...à te voir...Je...On...Winry...Je...

- Il n'y a pas de mal au fait que tu embrasses ta petite amie, lui répondit la mécanicienne en lui lançant un franc sourire.

Elle laissa les deux amoureux en tête à tête et sortie dans le jardin. Alphonse se savait plus quoi faire. Anara lui prit alors sa tête entre ses mains et lui murmura d'une voix douce:

- Et si on reprenait où on en était...

Alphonse vira encore plus dans le rouge. Anara rit en voyant son amie dans cet état. Elle l'embrassa alors très tendrement et celui-ci répondit à son baiser.

Winry entre temps, fit le tour de la maison et à sa grande surprise croisa Edward qui rentrait à peine. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rougit violement et baissa la tête. Son coeur s'était mit à battre à la chamade. Edward, voyant qu'elle était seule, se décida à aller lui parler avant de partir. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et Winry trembla légèrement quand elle sentie le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle. En effet, Edward ne la lachait pas des yeux. Il la trouvait si resplendissante ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient lentement sous la légère brise nocturne. Elle portait une robe violette qui mettait son tin en valeur. Le fullmétal n'eut qu'une envie alors à cet instant là, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la désirait tant !! Arrivé à sa hauteur, Edward senti son coeur s'emballer. Il devait savoir si il avait sa chance avec son amie. Il dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux puis, il prit un ton détaché mais on sentait bien qu'il était nerveux.

- Winry, pour ce que j'ai pu te dire avant-hier, j'étais très sérieux. A aucun moment, je ne me suis moqué de toi...C'est la vérité...Winry, je...

Winry su alors que Edward allait une fois de plus lui dire ces mots qu'elle désirait tant entendre. Malheureusement, elle se souvint de la scène avec Rose et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer et elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Ed. Elle dit alors d'un ton faux au jeune homme:

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner...

Winry sanglota et dépassa Edward pour pouvoir à nouveau s'enfuir. Le fullmétal senti son coeur ne faire qu'un seul tour. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Il devait la retenir et lui dire des millions de fois qu'il l'aimait. Elle devait lui donner une réponse. Devait-il espéré ou non ?! Il lui saisit le poigné pour la retenir. Bizarrement cette situation c'était déjà produite et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Mais il devait tenir bon. Winry se retourna vers le jeune homme, surprise par son geste. Edward avait baissé la tête. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise avant de lui dire:

- Winry, j'ai besoin de savoir...Parle moi !! Même si c'est pour me dire que tu me détestes !! Je t'en pris...

- Je viens de te répondre il me semble..., lui répondit-elle d'un ton déchiré.

- Non, je ne te crois pas ! Je sais très bien que tu mens...Toi non plus tu ne sais pas mentir. On se ressemble beaucoup pour ça.

- Edward... Lâche moi...S'il te plais...Je ne peux pas...Edward..., sanglota la mécanicienne.

- Non, pas cette fois !!

Et comme appuyer son propos, il plaqua Winry contre le mur de la maison. La jeune fille surprise à nouveau par son geste ne réagit pas. Elle fut emprisonnée par les bras puissants de Ed. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de son étreinte. Edward la tenait fermement. Winry frissonna quand elle sentie le souffle chaud de Ed se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Il avait à cet instant un regard si amoureux, si passionné. Dans ses yeux se lisait une passion ardente. Winry vira au rouge lorsque Ed lui caressa la joue. Il la regarda avec un regard à la fois triste et en même temps plein de tendresse. Il lui murmura alors faiblement:

- Je...Je n'ai pas oublié ce merveilleux baiser à l'hôpital...Je ne le regrette pas...Car je te désirait tant...Ce n'était pas un accident...Du moins, pas pour moi...Car...Je t'aime, Winry...Je ne peux pas tricher avec ce sentiment...Winry...Je n'ai jamais voulu de Rose...Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi...Je t'aime...

Winry vira encore plus dans le rouge. Le regard de Ed la perturbait tellement. Et ses lèvres se reprochaient dangereusement des siennes. Le coeur de Winry battait à tout rompre. Elle crut même qu'il allait s'arrêter. Elle avait le sentiment d'être complètement nue face au jeune homme, comme si il pouvait lire clairement en elle. De plus, la jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps. Elle mit sa main contre le mur pour tenter de s'accrocher à celui-ci comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Les cheveux de Edward se mêlèrent aux siens sous la brise qui se fit un peu plus forte.

- Edward, je...Je ne sais pas si...On est ami depuis si longtemps que je me demande si ça serait bien de faire ça...On se connait peut-être trop pour...Pour...Edward...Je...Je ne t'en veux pas...Du moins...Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire...Ed, on est ami...Restons en là...Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher entre nous...Edward...Je...Edward..., dit Winry en balbutiant et en ne lachant pas une seule fois Ed du regard.

Le fullmétal mit son doigts sur les lèvres de son amie pour la stopper. Il ne voulait plus de paroles. Il voulait agir et tant pis si elle le repoussait par la suite.

- Je t'aime..., lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, Winry ferma alors les yeux. Elle l'aimait alors pourquoi le repousser ? Edward posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il s'échangèrent alors un tendre et long baiser. Winry entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'alchimiste. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa mécanicienne. Elle ne le rejetait pas. Elle prenait même du plaisir à échanger ce baiser. Edward approfondit son baiser et caressa le corps de sa tendre qui ne dit rien et continua son étreinte. Sa grand-mère avait raison ainsi que Riza. Il n'y avait que dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle pouvait s'épanouir et se sentir heureuse. Il était son grand amour et cela depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle le pardonnait de tout. De l'avoir laisser pendant toutes ces années, de ne rien lui avoir dit sur sa vie, de sa scène avec Rose...

Edward se détacha de sa belle lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir. Il lui fit alors son plus beau sourire, visiblement satisfait. Winry ne pouvait pas résister à ce visage d'ange. Elle rosit légèrement avant de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres. Edward resta ébahi par l'acte de la jeune fille, qui ria en voyant le malaise du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward Elric...

A ces mots le coeur de Edward ne fit qu'un seul tour dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait !! Depuis le temps ! Fou de joie, il lui sourit encore. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Winry qui elle aussi était heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle l'avait si longuement attendu. Edward essuya les larmes de Winry avec sa main de chair.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai espéré ces mots sortir de ta bouche..., lui dit Edward dans un murmure.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, trop heureux de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Winry et lui était ensemble. Enfin ensemble. Et rien au monde ne les séparerait cette fois-ci.

Bon voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre et Ed et Winry sont enfin ensembles ( je sais il était temps) !! Ce chapitre est très court mais bon je pense que c'est celui que beaucoup entre vous attendez. Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait car ça me fais très plaisir et ça motive à mettre la suite rapidement. Merci beaucoup à tous le monde. Bye

!--

/ Style Definitions /html,body

margin:0;

padding:0;

border: 0;

body

font: 76 arial,sans-serif;

height: 100;

h2

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 140;

h2 a

text-decoration: none;

h3

margin:0;

padding:0;

font-size: 120;

h3 a

text-decoration: none;

blockquote background: #CCC;

legend background: #D8D8C4;

TDFONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 10px

INPUT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

TEXTAREABORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

SELECT BORDER-TOP-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-LEFT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-RIGHT-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-BOTTOM-COLOR: #000000; BORDER-TOP-WIDTH: 1px; BORDER-LEFT-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-SIZE: 12px; BORDER-BOTTOM-WIDTH: 1px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; BORDER-RIGHT-WIDTH: 1px

FORM FONT-FAMILY: Verdana,Helvetica; FONT-SIZE: 12px

A:link BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:visited BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:hover BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

A:active BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.title BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.block-titleBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #FFFFFF; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.storytitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.storycatBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 14px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: underline

.boxtitle BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #363636; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.boxcontent BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica

.option BACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 12px; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

.tinyBACKGROUND: none; COLOR: #000000; FONT-SIZE: 10px; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-FAMILY: Verdana, Helvetica; TEXT-DECORATION: none

-- 


	30. Chapter 30

Salut tout le monde !! Alors déjà je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires . Après, je suis désolé pour les fautes mais je n'aime guère me relire mais je ferais un effort pour les prochains chapitres.Ensuite, je voulais faire savoir que j'avais dessiner trois dessins et que j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Il y en a un de Anara en tenue d'infirmière, un autre portant sur la rencontre Al/Anara, et enfin un autre porte sur la photo que j'ai décrit dans ce chapitre (même si je sais que ce dessin n'est pas du tout réussi, je le recommencerais). Voici mon blog, où vous pourrez trouver ces trois dessins:

http://fma-edwardelric. lecture à tous !!

**Chapitre 30:****Seulement t'aimer…**

" Mon cœur était prêt à volé en éclat, loin de toi…Il était tant baigné de larmes, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en sortir un jour…Un jour…T'aimer m'a empêché de sombrer…Tomber dans cet abîme sans fin…Dans cet tornade infernale…Mes sentiments sont nés quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras pour pleurer…Les mots ne suffisent pas pour te dire que je t'aime tellement….Je veux rester auprès de toi pour te protéger…Mon monde allait s'effondrer mais en laissant seulement un sourire sur mon chemin…Tu m'as sauvé…Alors que je me dirigeais vers un paradis qui n'existait pas…Tu m'as serré contre toi pour me dire que je n'étais pas seul…Je laisse des choses derrière moi, mais je ne regrette plus rien…Dans cette immobilité…Cette nuit et à jamais, je veux t'aimer….Reste à mes côtés pour l'éternité…Quand viendra l'aube et que l'émotion nous submergera…Embrasse moi encore une fois…Je suis heureux d'être né parce que je suis lié à toi à jamais…Tu es ma bien-aimée…"

Edward était dans la chambre de Winry. La mécanicienne était dans les bras de son tendre et tout les deux s'échangeaient un langoureux baiser. Le jeune homme passa ma main dans les cheveux de Winry puis la fit glisser dans la dos de celle-ci qui frissonna de plaisir. Elle était si heureuse d'être aimée. Elle appuya des mains sur le torse musclé de son petit ami et put sentir son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il l'aimait tant que si il devait mourir demain, il accepterait son sort sans rien dire. Passer un moment aussi magique avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années était pour lui le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Edward dans un élan de passion extrême, fit allongé Winry sur le lit et ne quitta pas les lèvres de sa douce. Il s'allongea sur celle-ci avec délicatesse et appondit encore plus son baiser si c'était encore possible. Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Edward regardait Winry avec un regard très intense, ce qui la fit rosir. Il caressa la joue de la mécanicienne avec son auto mail, puis il le passa sur la gorge de sa belle. Dieu qu'elle était belle à cette instant. Edward pensait avoir en face de lui la plus belle déesse du monde. Il aurait tant voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Il embrassa le cou de son amie qui poussa un petit gémissement. Ensuite, il plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs de sa belle. Il lui murmura d'une vois tendre:

- Je t'aime Winry…

Celle-ci lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle resserra son étreinte et ce fut au tour d'Edward de rougir.

- Moi aussi.

- Viens avec moi…Demain, accompagne moi à Central…Je ne veux pas te laisser…Mais mon devoir en tant qu'alchimiste d'état….

- Ne t'en fais pas….C'est d'accord….Je viens….

- C'est vrai ?! dit Edward d'une voix joyeuse.

Winry acquiesça d'un sourire. Edward fou de joie, embrassa de nouveau sa petite amie. Il la désirait tant et cela depuis si longtemps. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était enfin avec elle. Après toutes ses épreuves passées. Après avoir tant souffert, la vie lui laissait une deuxième chance. Il était pleinement heureux maintenant. Alphonse avait raison: c'était merveilleux d'aimer quelqu'un. Il s'écarta un peu de la bouche de sa petite amie et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur, qui étaient réguliers à présent. Il posa alors son regard sur la table de chevet et découvrit une vieille photographie. Une photo de son enfance. Edward tendit la main vers celle-ci et la saisit. Il la regarda un long moment sous le regard attentif de Winry qui eut un triste sourire. Sur cette photo se trouvait s mère tenant Alphonse dans ses bras, mamie Pinako était à leurs côtés avec son fils et sa belle fille Sarah. Winry était aussi sur l'image. Elle tenait d'ailleurs Edward par le cou et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. Le petit garçon, lui, semblait très gêné de cette situation. Il était tout rouge et n'osait pas regarder l'objectif. Tous affichait de très grands sourires. C'était le temps où tous étaient heureux et où personne n'avait encore souffert. Le full métal senti son cœur ce glacé à cette pensée. Tant de choses avaient bouleversé sa vie. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant et il le savait. Il reposa la photographie d'un geste lent. Il soupira et dit à sa petite amie d'une voix triste:

- Je me souviens de cette photo…Mon père l'avait prise peu avant qu'il parte…Dire que je le haïssait…Tout cela remonte à si loin maintenant…On a tant changé…Tant grandi….Nous ne sommes plus ces enfants innocents….

Edward se tut et songea à son passé. Il revit ses parents, mamie Pinako, Winry enfant…En y repensant, il est vrai, qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de sa mécanicienne mais il l'avait toujours nié. A présent, qu'il le lui avait dit, il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne le regretterait jamais.

Winry le serra contre elle. Edward ferma les yeux, et la mécanicienne entendit alors un gémissement. Des larmes mouillèrent sa poitrine et elle comprit que Edward était en train de pleurer. Il se cramponna à la robe de Winry avec un geste de désespoir et entama alors un long monologue d'une voix déchirée:

- Cette blessure qui ne se refermait pas, je commençais à m'y être habitué…Mais elle me rappelait sans cesse mon péché…Je voulais ensevelir ses souvenirs car le flot de mes pleurs s'accroissaient à cette pensée…..La solitude était ma seule amie toutes ces années….Je n'avais personne à qui me confier…..Même pas à Al…C'était trop dur de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur….Que j'avais si mal…Un chuchotement silencieux me rappelait mes erreurs passées…Une rivière de larmes coulait alors pendant la nuit, même si je ne l'ai jamais montré….J'avais perdu tous mes rêves en chemin…Et voilà qu'à présent….Je t'ai retrouvé….Alors que j'y croyais plus….Je t'ai abandonné pendant tant d'années….J'étais si aveugle…Trop fier pour admettre que j'avais besoin de toi…Besoin de tes bras pour être consolé…Besoin d'entendre ta voix pour être réconforté…Mon cœur était en lambeaux mais toi…Par tes sourires, ta présence, tu m'as redonné la force d'y croire…J'ai espéré à nouveau…..Et pour te revoir une dernière fois, j'aurais tout tenté….Tout donner….Même ma propre vie…Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que nous sommes nés….Je te dois tant…..Tu m'a donné la possibilité de me tenir à nouveau debout….J'ai pu aller de partout dans le monde grâce à toi….Et tes larmes…..Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te faire pleurer…..Je te faisait souffrir et je te fais encore souffrir…Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure tu pleurais à cause de moi….Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis venu au monde si c'est pour faire souffrir ceux que j'aime….D'abord Al….Et ensuite toi….Toi que j'ai toujours voulu protéger….C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais rien dit….Tu aurais alors voulu venir avec moi….Et si il t'étais arrivée quelque chose, je ne me le saurais jamais pardonné….Je t'aime tellement que les mots ne sont pas assez fort pour l'exprimer….La chaleur de ton corps contre le mien me redonne confiance…Winry….Ne me laisse pas….Je t'aime plus que tout….Reste auprès de moi…..Serre moi dans tes bras pendant cette nuit sans fin…."

Edward pleura à chaudes larmes après ces derniers mots. Winry resserra encore son étreinte et le berça d'un geste tendre. Edward ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer. Les larmes étaient plus fortes que lui. Il n'avait pas pleurer depuis tant d'années. Il réussit à dire entre deux sanglots:

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ?

- C'est parce que tu évacues ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis de nombreuses années…Laisse tes larmes couler…N'ait pas honte de ce que tu ressens…C'est humain de pleurer…Au moins, ça prouve que tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre et puis je sui la pour te consoler, lui dit Winry avec une triste sourire.

Edward se cramponna un peu plus contre le corps de sa bien-aimée et continua de pleurer. Winry se montra très compréhensive à cet instant. Elle était heureuse que Edward ait enfin le courage de pleurer dans ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait pour le réconforter. Cette nuit resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

- Seulement t'aimer….C'est tout ce que j'ai espéré pendant toutes ces années…

Après avoir pleuré un long moment Edward, se calma. Il fini même par s'endormir dans les bras de sa belle. Winry le garda auprès d'elle et finit elle aussi par sombrer dans le royaume des songes.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Edward, Winry, Riza et Noah partirent à la gare pour aller à Central. Noah s'était jointe à eux pour pouvoir trouver du travail ainsi qu'un appartement en ville. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps auprès de Edward en sachant, qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être indépendante et vivre seule à Central. Al et Anara restèrent seuls à Reseembool bien que la jeune infirmière devrait rentrer deux jours plus tard pour assister à la cérémonie pour la consécration de son père en tant que nouveau généralissime. Alphonse profita de cet instant où il était seul avec sa petite amie pour l'emmener à l'endroit où il avait passé son enfance. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse tout de sa vie. Pendant ce temps, le voyage des quatre compagnons se déroula sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à Central. Riza partie avec Noah à son appartement et Edward et Winry prirent la direction opposée pour se rendre au QG. Là, ils se rendirent aux dortoirs où Edward avait droit à une chambre. Le jeune homme posa les bagages lourdement sur le sol avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit. Winry s'assit auprès de lui et lui écarta une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

- Je suis crevé…ronchonne Ed.

- Ce voyage a été long…Et puis, il y a peu de temps que tu es rétabli…Ta blessure à été assez grave…

- Oui, mais grâce à ma future belle sœur je vais mieux, lui répondit Ed avant de rire.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller à l'enterrement…Il fait une de ces chaleurs aujourd'hui.

- Ok.

Winry ouvrit sa valise et en retire tout le matériel nécessaire pour prendre sa douche. Edward ose leva d'un pas lent et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre avant de retourner sur son lit. Il avait le sentiment d'étouffer dans cette pièce.

Plus tard, il se changea pour revêtir une tenue plus sombre. Il portait un pantalon noir en skaï et une chemise légère noire. Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Winry la trouva à croquer dans cette tenue. Cela faisait ressortir encore plus sa beauté.

Winry, quant à elle opta pour une robe en soie noire qui lui tomba au dessus des genoux accompagnée de bottes en cuir noires. Elle laissa ses cheveux à l'air libre et prit un petit sac bandoulière.

Tout les deux se rendirent main dans la main au cimetière ou aurait lieu la cérémonie d'adieu. Sur le chemin, Edward n'arrêta pas de lancer des regards tendre à Winry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois. Ils arrivèrent très vite au cimetière et y retrouvèrent alors toute l'équipe au complet de Mustang ainsi que Scieszka, Brosh et Cross, qui au goût de Edward avait terriblement changé. En effet, celle-ci avait maintenant les cheveux coupés en carré et quelques rondeurs se faisait voir très distinctement. Edward ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en la voyant. La militaire lui fit alors un grand sourire pour toute réponse. Brosh et elle s'avancèrent main dans la main vers le fullmétal. Armstrong, Scieszka, Fuery et Havoc les suivirent.

- Bonjour Edward, lui dit Maria d'un ton joyeux.

- Bonjour Sergent Brosh, Sergent Cross…, bégaya Ed maladroitement.

- Ex sergent Cross serait le mot le plus juste…A présent, je suis la femme du Sergent Broch. Et, comme tu l'as constaté, nous allons avoir un enfant, lui dit Maria tout en lui souriant.

- Euh…, balbutia Ed littéralement sous le choc des paroles de la femme.

Il avait ouvert grand la bouche et la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Maria Cross être mariée et surtout sur le point d'être mère. Winry lui lança un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour que celui-ci referme sa bouche.

- Félicitation !! s'enquit la mécanicienne avec une voix nerveuse.

- Oh, oui, félicitation !! Dit Ed d'une voix crispée.

- Merci, mais à ce que je vois Edward vous avez, vous aussi trouver quelque un avec qui passer votre vie…

Edward prit alors une teinte rouge vive et lâcha la main de Winry par inadvertance. La mécanicienne elle aussi rosit et baissa les yeux. Maria en les voyant réagir de la sorte, éclata de rire. Roy s'approcha d'eux avec Riza et mit un terme à leur discussion pour le plus grand bonheur de Ed, qui pour une fois fut heureux de voir le colonel. La cérémonie fut très longue au goût de Edward mais, ce fut pire lorsque le général Hakuro fit son discours d'adieu au généralissime. Edward le trouva d'un ennui effroyable. Il s'endormait même à l'entendre mais Winry était là pour qu'il se ressaisisse. Vers vingt et une heure, Edward et Winry entrèrent dans un restaurant prestigieux pour finir le reste de la soirée.

Roy et Riza se rendirent chez la jeune femme où Roy était bien décidé à prendre les choses en main. Après un délicieux repas préparé par la militaire, les deux militaires s'installèrent dans un canapé devant un feu. Roy prit Riza dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il respira son parfum pour trouver le courage de lui faire sa déclaration. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit.

- Riza, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…Je n'ai pas pu le faire la dernière fois…Voilà….Je…Je….

Il se détacha de Riza et s'agenouilla face à la militaire sui lui sourit en comprenant sa proposition. Roy avait baissé la tête et ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Riza lui posa une main chaleureuse sur celle de l'homme qui se trouvait sur son genou.

- C'est oui…Je suis d'accord…

- Tu es sérieuse ?! s'exclama Roy fou de joie.

- Bien sur ! lui dit Riza en lui souriant.

Roy se jeta sur sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après un très long baiser, Roy serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle lui avait dit oui !! Dire qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pourvoir un jour être avec elle. Il sourit à la militaire et lui dit:

- Seulement t'aimer…C'est tout ce qui peut me rendre heureux…

- Je suis flattée, mais je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose dans ta demande…

- Quoi donc, ma belle ?

- Ma bague…lui dit Riza en souriant à nouveau.

- Quel idiot je fais !! Oublier l'élément le plus important !! Même le fullmétal ne ferait pas cette erreur.

Roy mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un petit écrin bleu. Il l'ouvrit et en ressorti une bague avec un diamant. Il l'enfila au doigt de Riza qui, pour le remercier, l'embrassa, pour la plus grande joie du militaire. Le reste de la nuit se passa très bien pour ces deux.

Alphonse et Anara étaient rentrés précipitamment de leur promenade car un fort orage faisait rage à Reseembool. Alphonse ouvrit la porte à la volée de la maison des Rockbell et Den s'y engouffra rapidement. Il se secoua à l'entré du hall et parti se coucher dans son panier près de la cheminée. Anara entra à son tour en éclatant de rire car l'orage les avait surprit lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt et Al s'était énervé contre le temps. Alphonse referma la porte et poussa un juron.

- Mais c'est un temps de fou ici !! C'est pas possible !! Dire qu'il faisait si beau ce matin !!

- Oui, et maintenant, on est trempé jusqu'aux os, dit Anara en riant.

- Ouais et tu risques de prendre froid….Oh !! NON !! C'est pas vrai !! La maison est trempée maintenant !! Si Winry voit ça, elle va hurler !! dit Al d'un air penaud.

- T'en fais pas, on nettoiera.

- Je vais aller nous chercher des serviettes sinon on va geler et ton père me tuera si je te ramène pas en entier.

Alphonse allait se diriger vers la pièce voisine, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Celui-ci se retourna d'un air interloqué. Anara lui souriait et Alphonse la trouva encore plus belle qu'il n'y a deux minutes. Ses cheveux trempées cascadaient jusqu'aux bas de ses reins et sa robe lui collait à la peau à cause de la pluie et cela révélait ses belles formes. Alphonse la trouva si attirante à ce moment qu'il en devint rouge de honte de la fixer comme il le faisait tel un animal près à dévorer sa proie.

- Pas besoin de serviette pour se réchauffer…Ton corps contre le mien suffira, lui susurra Anara d'une voix douce.

Alphonse dégluti péniblement lorsque Anara se colla à lui. Elle déboutonna a chemise et lui retira d'un geste lent. Al ne dit rien, car il se sentait très déconcerté. Elle caressa le torse du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre un plus nerveux. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses sentiments. Son cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre. L'infirmière entoura ses bras autour la nuque du jeune homme et il put sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever au fil de ses palpitations. Elle l'embrassa alors gentiment son petit ami pour l'inviter à poursuivre chose qu'il fit, lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser. Un éclair jaillit dans le ciel, mais aucun des deux n'y prêta attention trop absorbés à s'échanger de tendres baisers. Alphonse pensa alors être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Seulement t'aimer…lui murmura Al d'une voix saccadée lorsqu'il se détacha un peu d'Anara pour reprendre son souffle.

Celle-ci lui sourit avant que Al ne lui reprennent ses lèvres d'assaut. Elle gémit et Alphonse la souleva pour l'entraîner dans le couloir…

Bon voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre que je trouve un peu nul car j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin, d'ailleurs elle ne me plait pas. Ensuite s'il vous plait dites moi vraiment ce que vous pensez de mes dessins et de ce chapitre. Merci.


End file.
